


You Can't Spell Families Without Lies

by gianahennelly



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Lex is a Good Dad, M/M, father son fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 75,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianahennelly/pseuds/gianahennelly
Summary: A week after the incident with Match at CADMUS Connor Kent is still dealing with the new information that Lex Luthor is his father, but when the thing gets complicated at school and Lex is called how will Connor handle the presence of his father Lex in his life. Will he be able to keep their relationship a secret from his team and Superman or will it all blow up in his face.





	1. You Got Detention?

Conner POV

"Conner this is a serious offense what do you have to say for yourself?" I watched the principal for a moment getting a really good look at his pale gray eyes and his balding scalp that shimmers when the light hit it just right. He is a fat stout man and honestly, I couldn't really be quaking in my boots when he looks like that.

Really I have a more pressing matter to deal with my father is Lex Luthor or at least one of two. Why the hell did he have to tell me that? It has only been a week but still, the news had me reeling. Had me angry does this mean that I will never learn how to fly or use heat vision unless I have these stupid shields.

I rested my head firmly on my palm and let out a heavy breath as I glared at the chubby-cheeked man. I'm so over this meeting the soft ticking of the grandfather clock behind principle started back at me.

The mighty oak hands ticked down the time as I thought of a way to get out of this office quicker. So what if I beat up a football player he began a douche and basically assaulting Megan I had to do something.

"I see that you have nothing to say well we will see about that. I'm going to call your father." I could help the amusement that bubbled in my chest as I let out a gruff and laugh he had to be kidding me which one would he call.

The supervillain who I have a sneaking suspicion wants me to be his weapon of mass destruction. Or the other one who likes to care about people and be this great superhero but won't even give me the time of day. Luther might be an evil dick but he doesn't ignore his own kid.

I could help the frown that started to form on my face as self-doubt started to creep into my mind. I'm not his kid I'm his clone, well actually I'm Superman's clone I don't really know what I am to Luthor. I don't look like him, I don't sound like him, so if I'm not his clone but I have his DNA in my body that has to make him my dad doesn't it.

Man all this thinking about genetics is making my brain hurt as I frowned heavily. "Well I see the number for your father shall I call it" I glared at him for a moment what the hell is he talking about. I have Batman's number in case of emergencies and my "legal guardian" is John Smith but there is no parent listed.

Whatever he is probably bluffing and I am over this thing would they just give me detention or something so that I can get back to class. I have a test in biology at the end of the week and even though the genomorphs gave me a lot of knowledge that doesn't mean that what they gave me will be useful.

I lifted my mead exiting my clutter thought if only for a minute to frown at Principal Brown. A disappointed frown stared back at me as I shrugged my shoulders and leaned a little further in my chair.

All I got in return is a sudden shake of the head as his fat sausage-like fingers started to pound quickly against the keys I could hear the soft beeps as I turn to look out the window. Blue jays flipped their wing effortlessly in the sky their eyes lighting up with I'm guessing joy.

What I wouldn't give to learn how to fly I might be able to as Superman if he had fled when he was 16 or if it came later. But that would involve him talking to me and he seemed more interested in pretending like I didn't exist.

I could get it if he is to busy or if he was off world but we work for the same people and there are many times that we are stuck in the same room during the mission briefings. Like with the terror thing.

I went to jail for a case do you think that he might have talked to me before I went in no. He talked it up with the press signed some autographs and then pretend like I didn't exist it is starting to drive me mad.

"Well, I didn't expect this" A slow cocky and witty drawl enter my ears making my skin crawls as anxiety started to pool deep into my chest.

I turn over slowly my neck cracking slightly as I looked up to see a tall and lean man with an expensive black suit. His crimson red tie started back at me as I force my way to travel up to his face.

His cool icy gray eyes stared at me with a mixture of emotions but the fist begins amusement. His shining bald hand reflected my own shameful and shocking expression and I dipped my head to my lap.

What the hell is he doing here how the hell did even get his number in my file. He had to hack the system after that mess over thanksgiving breaks what right did he have to do that.

I might have been burning with rage if I wasn't so scared of what he would do when he found out why the school had called him. But this should be a good thing right wanted to be a part of my life or why else would he have put his number into my field right.

But if that were the case is he the kind of parent that gets mad when his kid hospitalized another one I hope not. " ?" I shifted to see confusion in the principle of pale gray eyes.

They seed to light up with joy at the same time though like he couldn't believe that he was meeting thee Lex Luthor in terms of technological prowess and money he outclasses Bruce Wayne by like a lot.

But then the confusion outweighs the excitement as he turns from me to Luthor back to me. "How have I not notice the resemblance before but all due respect, Connor's last name is Kent"

Luthor just glared at him before taking a seat to my left folding his hands together in his lap as he stares him down. His own gray gaze narrowing like he is trying to figure out if he should explain or threaten him.

"My ex really wanted him to keep the Kent last name, it's hard to have a normal childhood when your last name is Luthor. Though I have been thinking about hyphenating his last names."

I wrinkled my nose at his calculating tone it didn't suit him at all. But still, I sat silently not wanting to incur his wrath even though submission didn't come easy to me. I knew when there was time to sit down and shut up and when it was time to fight.

Despite my overall lack of control on my anger though it seemed that it had been getting better up until a week ago when he dropped the dad bomb on me.

The principal nodded his head wearily as he smiled with ease as if the whole confusion had been a hallucination. It forces me to frown as he started to speak in a no-nonsense kind of voice. Holding his own hand from on his desk as he gave me that same disappointed for.

Tension started to cling to the air as the levity and confusion from the moment shifted completely. "Right well your son attacked a student the captain of the football team and well championships are coming up and it would not do the school any good if our star quarterback was attacked you see. Hence the reason that we had to call you on top of his importance to the school its seems that Conner beat him so serve that he has a grade three concussion and a few broken ribs. I don't know if the family intends to press charges but this is very served and I cannot with good faith allow this to go punished the student body and the teacher body alike would revolt."

I gulped down a thick glob of spit as my throat began to tighten as I turn over to see Luthor he had this impassive look on his face as he nodded his head slowly. His gray eyes seemed to be calculating something as he let out a heavy sigh.

His shoulders dropped as he dropped his business persona. His face was laced with maybe a little rage but he didn't look at me, not for a minute he continued to look at the principle.

"Right I understand what you think is best will suffice and I will be reprimanding him don't worry about that." His strong voice forced me to shrink with fear. I have heard about how ruthless he can be.

How cold and ruthless he could be I have also heard from Robin in length about how he is Superman's ultimate rival or whatever because he has a lot of kryptonite at his disposal. What if he re-podded me what if this time I never got out.

A cold shudder of fear went down my spine as fear started to creep into my chest forming my blood rush and my heart to pound ever so faster. "Of course Conner will be suspended for a least a week and of course once the suspension is up he will serve another two weeks of detention and he will give a written apology to the student in question as well as a verbal one." I groaned as my ayannoce outweighing my fear.

The guy was asking for it and I don't even give a damn about his feelings or how hurt he is. He has it coming he was the one that wanted to go after my girl to make me angry.

After the red tornado facade and then the crap with mind link mission that nearly killed all of us. I'm ruining out of patience and I would rather not see Megan hurt a 3rd time if I can't help it.

"Of course and I can assume that Conner won't be finished the rest of us day here?" His voice stone cold in tone but I could feel the edge to it. His face impassive so were his eyes and his whole posture seemed stoic like none of the phased him.

But I had this sinking suspicion that he was a lot angrier then he is letting on. I wanted to yellow to say that he had no right to be angry or disappointed in me when up until now he didn't give a damn about me.

"Yes you may take him home and I'm sure that the parents will want to speak with you here is here number, and name." I watched his pen run for against the slick white paper written in cursive. I could make out the name Donovan and a few numbers but I really couldn't see all too well since Luthor who simply nodded his head and thanks as he glared down at me. "Conner come along we are heading home"

I couldn't help the suspicious frown that formed on my face as I slowly rose to slip my black bag casually over my shoulder as I exited the room with him walking out after me. He didn't say a word as his shoes slapped and echoed in the empty hallway floor.

The soft sound coming back to my ears as I watched the silver lockers for a moment before turning to look at Luthor. He frowned heavily at me as he put his finger up. "Not a word Conner" His voice stern voice burning with rage as I simply went back to sulking.

Not saying a word just listening to the soft echo of our footsteps as we got closer and closer to the large double doors that led to the exit.

"Hello, mercy I would like you to contact a Mrs. or please and ask them to meet with me tomorrow morning or at their early convince if they ask what it is about telling them our sons got into an altercation as I would like to speak to them."

I did my best to listen in my superhearing but he just flicked my ear like he could sense that I was using my power to spy on him. "Don't even think about it Conner" I couldn't help but frown more as I glared at him who was to act like my dad. Well, I guess that is a stupid question he is my dad he has every right.

Which only made me angrier but he paid no mind to my sulking as he pointed to speak in a rushed tone before hanging up the phone just as we got outside. I could see some of the cheerleaders run off to practice but not before taking in the black limo who two guards leaning on either side of the passenger's doors.

Her eyes flicker to me before getting terrified and running off with new found vigor. Which I get I did just beat a guy bloody in front of half of the school. But Luthor didn't say a word on the subject, he simply walks toward the limo forcing me to follow him like some stupid little puppy.

Damn him! I growled lowly under my breath which I knew would only earn me a lecture for my trouble. I dropped into the soft leather seat of the limo. I played with the switch for the windows watching them drop up and down as Luthor glared hatefully at me. While the Limo glide easily on the asphalt roads. After a shaped inhale of breath I could hear his heart steady as the lecture started.

"Are you out of your mind you have Luthor intellect why don't you use it for once. You just can't beat people half to death, especially not with witnesses. Conner!" His forceful voice forces me to frown as I started to shrink with shame before turning to look at him.

He shakes his head sadly as he continued to frown at me but I think what really shocked me was that my he seemed more upset that I got caught. Rather than actually for beating the kid but I had a good reason for all of it.

He is the stupid reason every time that I thought about the Thanksgiving day weekend all I could think was about the match and begin half human and then shame and rage burned in me. No wonder Superman didn't want me what use would he have for a hybrid freak like me.

"Where to ?" I watched him as he sighed his shoulder dropping with exhaustion. "Home my son has been up to no good and that is where he will stay until I fix his mess" What kind of mess could I have possibly made, I might have even complained that it wasn't fair if it wasn't for the killer look that he gave me. His face was hard as his lips were pressed together in concentration like he is trying to suppress his rage.

"Conner do you get that if they press charges you could go to jail you who in case you didn't notice are child of a villain and a hero you will have a lot of people after you and with an inhibitor collar you could be seriously or gravely injured is that what you want to be in jail no better than the guys that you help put away."

His hard voice gave way with concern as he stared at me worry etching its way into his hard features. He actually is worried about me and all I can think is to blame him for all of this. What is wrong with me all week I have been blowing up at anybody and everybody that annoyed me.

This is the old me, the one that barely made it out of CADMUS that first time. The one that snapped at Megan when she was just trying to help, the same sulking child on that stupid animal freak show island. This isn't me, but if this isn't me who the hell am I?


	2. Father Of The Year Goes To

 

Luthor POV

I watch him sulk in his seat his chin jutted as he rested his face on his open palm staring blanketly out the window as he brooded. His eye scanning the distance but I could see how far way he was mental.

Thinking about something, trying to figure out whatever is wrong with him, he isn't the boy that I meant the one that didn't even want to hurt his own brother no matter how severely he had been beaten the first time.

Now he is a sulking boiling pot of rage in a teenager body. But he is also less than a year old he might not have the mentally of a baby or the maturity but he is still just a baby and social interaction and what is acceptable in society are something that even genomorph can't plug into your mind.

Still, he sat there mute not saying a word and in his light as he brood and grumped he looked a lot like me. He has the intelligence of Luther and the cunning and ruthless nature of the Luthor. But he lacked the control which I'm sure is a side effect from his other genetic donor. "Where are you staying?"

I spooked a calm voice a father can wonder cant he, they took him from Cadmus and I never saw him again. Part of me wonder and it isn't until the light told me that he was working for the spandex-clad loser that I got really worried.

He is a Luthor he is willing to do things that no other superhero would be and I don't want him getting hurt because he has the spine to do what they don' that and no son of me is going to help the very people I had spent my life's work taking down.

"What?" I looked over to Conner a confusion dripped into his tone and is clearly event on his face. He raised his right brow the same way that I do. "I'm sorry was there something confusing about my question? Where do you live and with who?"

I could her he scoffed angrily as he grumbled some angry curse in Kryptonian something else that he got from the donor. A moment passed as his rage became evident on his face and his shoulder stunned like he wanted to hit me... "Why do you care now! I have been out of CADMUS for months and now you decide you want to be a part of my life."

His rage-filled voice shock the car as it boomed off the empty walls of the Limo as I glared at even with all that rage in his tone I could hear the underlying hurt and the silent question playing out in his blue gaze.  _Why am I not good enough?_ While I could understand his pain he wasn't going to speak to me like that.

"Watch your tone young man I'm not Kel El I'm didn't stop looking for you and even when I found you what the hell was I supposed to do. I'm a villain their heroes do you really think they would let you anywhere near me. I have been trying it's not my fault you were too pig-headed to search for the answer yourself."

I glared at him through narrowed slits as I frown at him for a moment longer as I took in a heavy breath letting my lungs expanded as my anger slowly began to subside. I felt a slight pulsing throb start to form in the back of my mind. As I gingerly began to rub my temple as my exhaustion started to become more evident.

"They obviously haven't taught you that beating some up to no matter the reason or how angry you doesn't make it okay. Especially not for an aspiring hero. Conner, I'm asking you where you live because you won't be going home for a while so if they are going to miss you I need to know so that I can call them and explain that there a bunch of fucking idiots."

I couldn't stop the rage burn in my chest as Conner continued to shrink under my patient gaze. "So you kidnapping me?" I rolled my eyes as his authority tone as I leaned back into my own Italian leather seats. Over the head, I could see the huge LexCorp sign printed in bold gold letters as the largest skyscraper in the city stared back at me.

Even from here I could see the roof to the penthouse as I let out a heavy breath. "It's not kidnapping if your my kid. Your staying here till I can convince that idiot to not press charges now go up the penthouse and tell me is Batman looking after you or is it another league member."

I craned my neck to get a better look at his icy blue gaze which at this moment remind me a lot of the big blue scout. Who just made me burn red with rage I thought at the very least that once he left Kel El the mighty Superman might take care of our kid but he was just a bad.

"I live in the cave with another teammate and Red…...the league member rotates but Batman is the primary league member who looks after me." I could sense him going stiff as his voice wavers as he starts to mention red tornado before cutting himself off. What could that be about could the red android have done something to Conner.

" we are here" At the sound of a polite yet gruff town I looked up to see the black window sliding down as a man with thick black rim ray band shades stared at me from the driver's seat. His lips pulled into a hard grim line as I nodded my head. "Please take my son up to the penthouse and makes sure that he doesn't leave I don't want him on the roof either he could try and fly away."

I turn to look at Conner who gave me a heated look I'm sure the thought running through his mind is  _I can't fly_  but I gave him the shields so he could fly if only for an hour. I'm not stupid and I get his rage of being stripped of his own gifts and I have been trying to work out that problem for a while before that idiot took him from CADMUS.

"Conner behave and don't trash the place just because your anger does not give you the right to break whatever you want is that understood." He only seems to frown more as his blue eyes lit up with defiance but he didn't say a word didn't tell me not to tell him what to do. Just gave me a solemn node before he walked

The moment that he was gone I collapsed into my seat as I rubbed my temple gently if I had known that he is such a hot-headed idiot I might have placed a bit more human DNA then pig-headed Kryptonian. " ?" I looked up form thought to see Charity slipping into the car with Mercy by her side. While Mercy eyes were dead without any real emotion or free will Charity seemed a lot more bubbly and happy.

She freely explored her emotions even though she is just as much part machine as Mercy. Her soft blond hair curled and pulled back into a ponytail. A sly grin on her face as her blue eyes lit up with joy if Conne is just like me he will find her annoying.

"Charity my son is heading up to the penthouse floor don't let him out of your sight go now!" My voice boomed with authority as the exhumation started to drift from my bones I don't have time for this I have to find Batman and then I have to deal with this mess.

Charity look at me utter shock as she hesitantly nodded her head firmly as she rushed to turn away. But I could see the wide grin starting to creep across her face as she rushed out the limo. Mercy simply sat here mute her deep brown hair cover her face lightly as I let out another breath. "Head into Gotham"

As I spoke to the driver Mercy said nothing but she gave me this wary look and I understood why no matter what I was doing. Once I got into Gotham the bat just appeared out of nowhere.

Wanting to know my nature of this vist as if I wanted anything to do with his shitty little city. It might look all nice and immaculate during the day but by the night once the lights went out that was the worst place to be. But the limo gilded with ease as the diver put his foot to the pedal leaving me alone in my thoughts.

Now the Dovans I would have to pay them off to get them to shut their mouths there is no way that I simply apology would do and I'm sure that I will have to pay for his medical bills, damn him.

Conner couldn't just stop to think for one moment, I looked over to Mercy as she sat there waiting for an order. Her bull brown eyes staring blankly at me before turning to look at the window. "What did the Donovans say you got a hold of them?" I looked over to Mercy her shoulders stiff as stone.

Her flat monotone voice echoed off the car walls not once looking up from the window. "They will be heading of Lex crop in the morning at 10 o'clock sharp. They were pleasant so they might not hold a grudge but that isn't for me to say."

Her blank cold voice force a heavy sigh from my pounding in my skin became a sharp stabbing pain as I closed my eyes, willing the pain to disappear. "Alright get the paperwork started for Conner would you, a birth certificate, citizenship all of it a paper trail of expensive going back 16 years."

Slowly once the pain subsides to the point that I wasn't crippled by it anymore I slowly opened my eyes. The large might buildings of Metropolis rolled passed me in blurs. This day started out fine and now I'm on my way to give parenting lessons to Batman how did this go so wrong.

_I watched the bored as they each let their eyes scan the papers before them as they read proposal after proposal form scientist and lesser branches of the company. They were a project or independent research they wanted to be funded._

" _You are each going to pick out 5 topics form that list that you think would be a good waste of money. I will then look over the profiles each of you picked out and pick the 5 that will get their funding.."_

_My voice got caught off by the sound of my phone ringing urgently in the other room, the brown tabled glowed as the soft lights shone down on top of them as I turned back to look at the board._

" _Alright, that is enough for the day. If you will excuse me." I rose abruptly for my post not giving any of them another look as I walked in long casual strides. I made it into my office on the 5th and final ring. I gripped tightly to the phone as I dropped into my soft plush black leather desk chair._

_Mercy walked in slowly as her brown eyes seemed trine on me taking in my every moment as I waved her out of the room. "Hello is this father of Conner Kent" Conner Kent? I frowned gently as I remember that I had my number added to his file. It was way too easy to hack into the school system._

_They should really work on that but at the moment I felt my brows dipping in confusion what could they possibly be calling me about. "Yes this is, is there something wrong?" I learned a little further into my chair as a sense of unease started to dawn on me. "Well it is something that I better discuss in person would you mind coming down to the school"_

_I tipped my head up simply listening to the sound of his breathing and the sound of an annoyed sigh coming from the other line of the phone. Though the voice was gruffer than the principle which means that it must be Conner. "Yes I will be there right away"_

"Sir the name?" I looked up from my thoughts to see Mercy staring at me with a sideways glance as she spoke in an even and dull tone. "What was that Mercy?" I rubbed my still throbbing temple gentle as I noticed the slums of Gotham running passed the limo.

"I said what name would you like on the birth certificate." I sighed heavily as I thought on it he would want to keep the name Kent but he is a Luthor and that's not going to change because he hates me at the moment. "Conner Kent Luthor"

I looked over to Mercy who simply nodded her head slowly as she started to type avidly on her phone. Her figure moving at inhuman speed as the dark limo jerked painfully to a stop I don't know why until a hard hand yanked me out of my car.

My back press firmly and painfully against the side of the car as the door handle dug deeply into my skin. But I ignore the burning pain shooting up my spine as I smiled easily at the dark knight. His lips were pressed into a hard grim line as his mask hid his eyes. But I'm sure that there was hate brewing in those eyes. "What do you think that you are doing in Gotham?"

His gruff stoic almost raspy voice ripped through me like one of his stupid little batarrangas, but I simply shrugged it off. "Simple I'm looking for you if I had known that you have had my kid I would have done it a lot sooner. I here you stupid little Robin took my superboy I ought to bring war down on your house but I will stand for taking my kid back."

My voice smug and arrogant but I knew that he would be driven mad by it. But what I didn't expect is shock resting on his mask-clad face. His grip loosened with utter shock as I chuckled gently. "Superman's clone sure but he is partially my clone tool and unlike the big blue scout I plan on taking care of him."

That earned me a rough shove the door biting deeper into my back to the point that my spine started to pop and crack as pain shot up through my whole body. "What gives you the right." The scowl on his face was hard but even with the mask he couldn't hide his feelings, so he felt something for my boy or at least Superman.

"Besides the fact that he nearly beat a kid to death and saw nothing wrong with it. Great teachings by the way he can't beat whoever he wants, you should have told him that first. But that is what you heroes do right? You decide who is good and who is bad and then you go after them with violence." I shared casually as he snarled at me while his body shook from outrage.

"Hey, I'm not judging just saying so he will be staying with me from now on. I will have the appropriate paperwork filed by the end of the week and you will keep this to yourself. Or I will make it known to the world that you kidnap my kid you and the rest of the justice league and I will have evidence to prove this story. So if I were you I would keep your mouth shut not that I'm worried about Superman because obviously, he doesn't give a damn but I know you and his team do to keep it quiet."

I shoved roughly against his spandex-clad chest and he dropped away easily his grp growing flimsy from the shock. I couldn't help but laugh as I dropped into my seat once more. Mercy didn't seem the least bit phase as she continued to talk on the phone I'm guessing someone in the justice system. As the car gilded back off I doze off this has been a long day and I wanted it to be over with already.

_A few hours Later_

I slowly walked up to my door the slick white door with a bright silver knob stared back at me, I simply stood there listening to the sound of growling. Not like a person who is angry but like a real primal and animalistic growl.

Which only force me to frown because the last time that I checked I didn't have any animals. Damn it, Conner, what did you do now? I slid my key easily in the door twisting the thin metallic key as I heard the soft click of the tumbler in the lock before the door slid open.

At first, I didn't see anything but as I walked to the room the door slamming shut behind me I could hear people arguing. "Piss off just because he told you to watch me doesn't mean you have to be annoying"

Conner's voice boomed with rage as I let out a heavy sigh and walked into the living room. I was right Charity stood her blue eyes wild with rage as she glared at Conner who had a wolf with him. A large wolf who's had reached his elbow almost up to his soul. His pricing and dangerous golden yellows eyes filled with hate as his lips curled over his teeth

His artic white fur stared back at me as his tail stilled and his hunched stiffened as his hair started to rise. Of course, he has a pet wolf who happened to genetically enhance its clones best friend.

I rubbed my brow wearily as I let out a heavy sigh drawing Conner's attention as Charity seemed consumed in her argument with Conner. His eyes dipped to his feet like he knew that he was in trouble but I didn't have it in me to lecture him again.

"Charity what are you going to Conner ?" I sulked into the living room taking in the tension in the air as I turned from Conner to Charity as she continued to act like a petty child. Conner simply rolled his eyes as he folded his arm across his chest as spread his legs a little apart. I had to smile because I did the same thing when I got tired of hearing some annoying or stupid complaints. Or if they just breathe a little too loud.

His wolf sat on his hunches as he coked his head to the side as he stared at me wondering if I was friend or food. "Nothing he is so boring and brooding as y…" She caught her voice with a hand over her mouth more she could say another word.

"She has been poking and prodding me for hours." I chuckle gently at Conner as the wolf realize I was no threat as boredom etched its way into his golden gaze as he began to lay down resting his big blocky head on his front paw no longer interested in the argument.

"Charity I said to look after him to make sure he doesn't leave I didn't say bug him, Conner have you eaten or did she neglect to do that." I watched his brows shift before he shook his head

"Alright then we will go get something to eat and when we do you can tell' me about how you got a giant wolf though security." At my cool tone, he looked down at his feet bashfully as the wolf cocked his head to the side.

Suddenly entrained by the topic but he didn't move an inch simply watched me with those big golden eyes as Charity let out a huff stomping her foot in the ground like a petulant child. "May I go?"

I looked over to see Charity frowning at me like there is nothing more than she wanted to leave whether I said that she could or not. "That is fine but I want you here bright early you going to keep Conner here out of trouble since he can't seem to control his temper."

That only cause Conner to grow even redder as he glared in embarrassment and utter defiance. His blue eyes lit up with a determined fury as he began to speak in an angry yet stern voice.

"No way can't you pick someone else if I need to have a babysitter she is the worst" I gave him my own pointed glare that forced him to shrink but that defense didn't leave his eyes I know that this wasn't going to be the last time we had this discussion.

"Can you get Mercy to do it" Charity tired a blond curl around her index finger as she cooked her head to the side. Giving her that blond airhead looks that I hate so much. "No now go come along Conner there is a diner in Metropolis we can go to." He smiled at me until Charity left leaving the two of us alone.


	3. 20 Questions

Conner POV

I watched the blacks sky flying overhead as the city was lit up with light the limo road easily but I felt anxious but at ease. Luthor hasn't said much but I couldn't help but frown as I thought about him making me about who took care of me.

The moment that I said Batman something lit up in his eyes. Though I doubt that if I just demand him tell me that it would work so I sweetened up my sentence.

"Dad?" The word sounded so foreign in my mouth it definitely tasted foreign but in a good way, and it seemed to have the desired effect. Luthor lifted his head quickly as he turned to look at me amused smile on his face. "What is it, Conner?"

His voice is tentative and amused as he stared at me with curious pale green eyes as he began to search my face. They seemed to study my every move and reaction as it felt like he had been looking at me for the first time all day.

I did my best not to fidget in my seat as but my nerves began to fail me, why is it that I can't take on bad guys and go undercover in a prison without the slightest bit of anxiety but talking to my father or genetic donor does.

"What did you do to Batman?" I looked up from my lap worriedly but he simply laughs at me a soft gentle laugh that forces warmth to bubble in my stomach. "Nothing son, we talked is all and we came to an agreement you will be staying with me from now on. Your team has been told nothing as well as the others in the league and that is how it is going to say. At least, for now, Superman might not like you but that doesn't mean that he won't make both or live hell for this."

His mouth twisted into a grim and forced smile as he let out a heavy sigh his shoulder drop before turning to look at me.

A tense silence ran over the limo as my heart pounded in my chest. Does this mean that I don't get to be a hero anymore is he going to force me to be a villain. "Dad?" My voice got softer without my permission.

I could barely hear it but he looked up at me like he had heard it as clear as day as he spoke in a curtsy town. "Yes, Conor" His two world answer force shiver down my spine and worry into my heart what if he tells me that I can't be a hero anymore I don't think that I could take it.

"I can still be apart of the team right?" I looked over to see his iron hard mask he didn't let a single emotion. The limo pulled to a slow crawl beroe stopping entirely as dad began to lift his hand to hover over the door handle I didn't think that I was going to get an answer when finally he spoke in a cool tone.

"Yes but not this week you've grounded no heroin after your actions there had to be some kind of punishment." I sat there simply blinking is he made his way out the car. The cold fall air whipped against my skin as I sat there shell shock you have to be fucking kidding me. Who is he to even tell me what to do I will just sneak out when there is time for a mission.

I slump out of the car shoving my hands roughly into my brown leather jacket pockets as I walk beside him. Thanks to my involuntarily I couldn't feel the frigid air but I still love to have the jacket it helped me appear human and I guess that I am.

I walked into the diner as the soft jingle for the bell echoed in the air. There were a few families at the booths and a feel people sitting at the counter nursing a coffee as the warm steam billowed into their face.

Dad took a red leather seat booth in the corner as I dropped into the seat across from him as I stared bitterly out the window. "Why?" I looked at him as my single word question took him by surprise.

His own piercing gaze looked through me as I turn back to see a waitress coming toward us. She has soft silver hair pulled back into a tight bun forcing her face to look pinch, her crown frets on her either side of her eyes told me that she smiled a lot and she has this warm smile on her face as she came walking over to his in a black and white dress with a red apron.

"Can I get you boys started with some drinks?" I looked over to my father as he smiled gently at her. "A water for me Conner ?" I frowned at how polite he spoke like we weren't in the middle of debate but I turned to the waitress. Forcing as a tight and polite smile to my face as I spoke "A coke please"

My polite tone sound warm but I wanted to scream and yell who was he to take away my team it's not fair. I don't even do anything that bad he is assaulting my Megan pushed her up against a locker and trying to force her to go out on a date with him.

I sulked into my seat as Luthor frowned at me as he shook his head sadly, "You really don't see anything wrong in what you did do you?" His voice sound equal parts astonished and disappointed but I simply glare at him.

I fold my arms across my chest as I spoke in an even tone though I don't own how long I could keep up this facade.

"Yes, he was pushing Megan up against the wall and trying to force her into something that she doesn't want. She pleaded and asked for him to stop and when he didn't I stepped in. He dug his own grave."

I clenched my jaw tight as it clicks and I resisted the urge to grind my teeth, Luthor, on the other hand, let out a tired sigh as he reached a hand across the table and flicked me in the head.

It hurt a little bit but more like a bee sting rather than a real pain. "He could have been put in the grave you have superstrate on a Kryptonian level and your skin is as hard as steel you could have killed him.

He might have had it coming but that doesn't make it any less wrong. Your acting like a brat you should be whipped or locked into your room upon hours on hours but are you no. It's called self-control Conor.

Right and wrong and yes there might be a shade of grey but you are aspiring to be a hero, heroes don't look at the world in shades of gray villains do. You were wrong so you are getting punished one week won't kill you. You're lucky I'm not making it three weeks."

His stern and cold as iron broker no argument bad for a moment I got worried shades of grey I know that Superman though only terms of black and white but I don't. Does that make me a villain or does that simply mean that I know better than to assume things are as easy as black and white?

Right now all I could think of shades of grade, Megan though in black and white and it is wrong to use your powers on humans that is her thinking away so she could have been really hurt.

"So what he could he raped her, he's a prick who is used to getting whatever he wants and he doesn't take no for an answer. I was doing humanity service they should thanking me you should be thanking me that I did stop but I didn't want to."

As my voice caught off I realize that I had leaned forward as my arms were resting firmly on the table as I stared Luthor down. His jaw seemed to clinch out of rage as his molars started to connect. I could hear his teeth begin filed down when I sense someone moving to my right.

The soft smile of the waitress greeted me as she placed a clear glass cup with a black camel smelling liquid. I took the rip of the cup into my mouth as I took a few gulps, as my tongue grow thick and heavy in my mouth. So I get that from him great another reason that Superman would hate me.

Luthor took a sip of his water as he wrinkled his nose and spoke in an even tone "Could I have a beer whatever you have is fine" The women gave him a knowing smile like she knew that I'm already driving my new father to drink. "Of course"

She nodded her head firmly before walking away from a slight grin growing on her face as I leaned back grind my own moles together. The sentiment of rocking my jaw back and forth soothed me as Luthor grew rigid.

"Two weeks" It is only two words but it drove me to want to murder. That same burning sting sensation started to come back in my eyes as I gulped down my rage. I'm stronger than him I could just force him to bend to my will but that would be wrong it wouldn't be the hero thing to do. But at the same time, I couldn't bring myself to care what I hero would do.

I slumped into my seat as I folded my arms stubbornly across my chest as I'm aware of how this looks. It makes me look like a petulant child but I couldn't help it I'm beyond angry and I can't even hit him.

"What nothing to say you sure you don't want to make it three weeks." I clenched my jaw as his dangerous and threatening tone as I did my best to keep my rage in check. I took a few deep breaths my lungs extend as far as they could go before I finally let it go.

"No sir" I frowned at him as he got this trump look in his eyes, but the moment that I get the chance I'll just sneak out and go on my missions. "Here you go are you ready to order or do you need some time."

Her warming voice forced me to look up from my thoughts as she placed a glass with a golden beer and soft white foam dripping down the glass and Luthor took a thankful sip. "Do you know what you want?"

Her cheery voice and pleasant smile made me forget about my bad mood for a minute as I spoke in an easy tone. "Medium rare steak with a side of fries." Her pen ran easily out the paper in a fast script as she looked over to Luthor who seemed amused. "I will have the same"

with a quick nod of her head, she ran off to give our order to cook, the soft leather sticking to my skin as I stared at Luthor. He seemed almost amused with me like there is something funny about this whole situation. "Do you like happy harbor high school"

His questioning tone threw me through a loop I don't know how he can go from being mad to being so easygoing. It takes a lot longer for my rage to go away and own up to the right thing. Maybe that is something that I got from Superman.

"Yes, why?" My tone came out gruff and rude not what I meant to sound like but after the annoying conversation that we just had, I'm done with being polite for the day. I wanted to eat and sleep.

Which I hadn't been doing much of I have this recurring nightmare that red tornado kills Megan and force me to watch as she dies in front of me. Every time that I wake up from that dream it gets harder and harder to go to sleep. But I'm banking on being too exhausted to dream tonight. "Just asking thought maybe you should go to school here in the city but if you like it there then that is fine."

Why the hell would I want to start over in a new school where I don't know anyone, at least that happy harbor I have Megan and I have Mal, Marvin, Karen and the rest of my friends. I know some of the teachers pretty well.

Why would I want to start a new school and be some outcast that they avoid like the plague just like my father? I frowned gently as I thought about the idea of starting school here. I would have a greater chance to run into Superman but if he wanted to run into me then he would have.

I sulked gently as Luthor continued with his question. "What was that wolf doing in the penthouse and how did you get him there if you weren't allowed to leave?" I had hope that he had forgotten about that. I didn't think that it is possible but I sulked even further into my chair as I thought back on earlier today.

_I paced in the living room for the better part of an hour when my mind continued to wonder about the cave about the poor wolf being there all alone. I frowned gently I doubt that they have taken him out or even fed him._

_Sure he fights alongside the team but I'm the one that actually takes care of him. I walk with him, feed him, bathe him and sleep with him. I don't want to leave him there all alone without me. I had to get him that is the only rational thing to do._

_I spun sharply on my heels as stated to walk to the large glass doors when I heard someone clearing their throat. A girl with a bubbly personal and golden blonde curls stared at me, a coy grin on her face as she looked me up and down._

" _You look way too hot to be Lex's kid" I growled at her glib tone before pushed the window open "Hey no stop your dad said that you're not to leave the penthouse." Some dad he is if he wanted me to stay then he should have stayed himself or take me with him. He is giving me too much space._

_I could easily take down all of his guards and leave at any time so why haven't I. I pushed the clear glass open a jumped through dropping to the ground with a hard thud. But when I super leaped into the air it felt like I had been floating in the air as the wind whipped at my hair as._

_It didn't take long to get to the cave and that is a good thing I came crashing down at the back door the sand beaches squashed beneath my tone as I notice Wolf running happily on the beach. His tail wagged happily as he noticed me nibbling my hand gently with his nose until I had no choice but to laugh as I scratched right behind his ear. I_

_His pink tongue lolling to the side as he licked my hand happily as I pulled away from the back of his ears. His yellow gold eyes staring back at me as a silent question glimmered in his eyes. Are we leaving or staying, he barked as if to say well choose._

_There is a part of me that wants to stay with him, he is the first person that even gave a damn about. The first person apart of my creation that recognizes me as a kid and not some weapon to be used._

_Though the jury is still out on that it's nice to have a family if only for a little while. Damit it I gripped tightly to a wolf before launching the both of us into the air as sphere zoomed after me how am I going to explain this it Luthor though?_

I looked up as I retold the tale and he seemed almost amused by it but I could see the shock that was hidden in his eyes as he let out a heavy breath. Soon the food came and no question was utter as we yeah tore apart our food in perfect silence.

After the meal was done we both climbed back in the car as I started to doze with my stomach full and exhalation clinging to my mind a body all I could think about is sleep. My kids grew heavier as I found it harder and harder to keep my eyes open. Then I was asleep just like that before I even knew it.

" _Megan no!" I screamed on the top of my lungs at this time I watched the two red androids that attack Megan hold me Tornados blank emotionless face gave away nothing as his hand clenched tightly around Megan's green skin looked like it began to pale as fear shine on her face. Tears streamed down her cheek and she begged me in a weak voice for help._

_I tried to look away, but when I did the red female android forced me to head back as I watched as a new wave of terror ran over me. All I could think is that Luthor would be able to stop is genius he could come up with a plan to save her while I sat here a useless hunk of meat. Superman could break out of this with his heat vision._

_Why am I so useless why couldn't I do something be smart like Luthor or powerful like Superman I have both their genes but I'm an utter failure. Now, these bots are going to take away the women that I love._

_For all my father's fault, he could think of a way out of this and all I could do was cry. Hot tears streaming down my face as Red Tornado stuck his hand clean through her chest. Her eyes freezing in fear and shock as he held her still-beating heart in his hand. Crushing it under his iron grip as machinal laughter ripped through the air._

"NO" I slammed up in bed surrounded by the darkness of the room as I sense the presence of someone. I turn to see Luther sitting on the left side of the bed. His legs tucked under him as he placed a gentle hand on the small of my back. The tension leaving my body as his soft green gaze seemed almost trained on me.

I could see Wolf at the foot of my bed his head rested on my feet as he gave me curious stairs. I could feel red hot tear slipping down my cheeks undisturbed as Luthor began to rub my back in small soothing circles. "Its okay Conner it was just a dream."

Something in me broke because I know that it was more than a dream it was a worst-case scenario if Robin and Artemis hadn't thought about that plan. I lean forward resting my face in the crook of his neck as I cried gently.

I didn't want to seem weak not in front of him but Megna could have died that day she might still with a red tornado on the loose. I continued to whimper before pulling out of the warmth and safety of his embrace. His soft green gaze grew tender as I started to calm down. "How did you know"

He smiled gently at me as I started to lay back down he pulled the blanket up to my chin before brushing and a strand of black sweat dampened hair out of my face. "You were calling for me in your back to bed okay? I'm just down the hall if you need anything." His voice seemed to tender and loving that I meekly nodded my head and slowly drifted off to sleep that the last thing that I remember is him close the door as I drifted back off to sleep.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up to the sound of the door creeping open soft footfalls as someone started to walk into my room. But I could hear dad soft yet demanding voice echoing in my ears. "Charity leave him be he is sleeping"

I grumbled but didn't open my eyes. I simply pulled my legs to my chest and continued to drift aimlessly. I could feel Wolf at my back sleeping on my new king size bed as I continue to drift in a dreamless sleep for what had to be hours when finally I opened my eyes at the sharp whinny sound of Wolf.

"Alright, I'm getting up" I whined gently as he jumped from the bed forcing the whole frame to shake from the force as I slowly opened my sun beamed in through the windows as the sight of metropolis laid out before me.

I was looking down on the other skyscrapers which are cool to know that my father has the largest of all the building. "Good you're awake walk Wolf and then come have breakfast we need to can take him to 40 floors there is an artificial forest there"

I looked back to see Luthor who I still can't believe that my father looking at me tenderly. I guess he thought I am still fragile from last night.

"Okay" It was one word and with that singular word I got up from my bed and walked over to my new walk-in closet. I could see pairs of jeans, sweatpants and tee shirt of all varieties and colors on the right. To the left were button-downs and dress clothes with leather loathers and other expensive crap.

I gripped tightly to a pair of gray sweat and slipped them on over my boxes before slipping on a white tee-shirt. The soft cotton fabric felt good against my skin as I slipped a pair of black running shoes. "Alright, Wolf lets go!"


	4. Growing Pains

Lex Luthor POV

I could hear the soft whimpers through the walls and the same few words repeated all over again, "Dad! Dad helps her dad because I can't" His voice a desperate cry that echoed through the air. My heart lurched in my throat as I threw back my blankets and rushed down the hall.

The blackened room stared back at me as off to the side of could see the large door that leads to his walk-in closet. I could see his flat screen hanging tight the wall as an entertainment stand with a cable box and a set video games sat next to it.

His desked pushed firmly against the wall next to the floor to ceiling windows where the soft twinkle of the city stared back at me. There is no one here I looked over to the king size bed was Conner tossed and turned. His body shaking with fear as he continued to whimper.

Wolf as my son so cleverly named has worried glowing yellow gold eyes that seemed trained on me. He slid his head from Conners' feet as he let out his own worry whimper. Conner started to speak in his sleep again this time shrill with fear and panic.

"Dad, you can save her why won't you save her? Why won't you save me" I looked at him as ice cold shards twisted painfully in my gut but I couldn't tell if he is asking for me or Superman at this point I couldn't really know I'm not the saving kind of person.

I walk for the left side of his bed sitting on the mattress just as he sat up in shock. "NO" Shaking roughly and dripping in terrified sweat I could see his shoulders tense as he turned to look at me in shock and then the Wolf. His eyes adjusted to the light until he could clearly see me. I could see the confusion on his face as he began to frown.

I could see tears slipping down his cheeks and the song just took over me I would never say that I am the fatherly instinct but seeing him crying my child shaking and scared Begging for even the slightest bit of comfort how could I deny him that. I place a hand on the small of his back that also helped me when I had a nightmare. Rubbing small strong circles into the small of his back as I spoke in the most tender voice that I could manage.

"Its okay Conner it was just a dream." Even as I spoke I knew the right word was popped into his mind as fear flashed across his face as he began to whimper against shocking me as he hid his face in the crook of my neck. Tangling his finger in my shirt as he cried his back rack with a gentle sob and shakes.

All I could do is continue to rub his back while my other hand gentle carted my fingers through his hair. After a few more tender moment and wracking sob before he reluctantly pulled out of the crook of my neck as confusion filled his soft tearful blue eyes.

"How did you know" I couldn't help but smile gently he hadn't even realized he was calling out to me. I should be proud but then again I'm not even sure that it was me that he was calling out to. "You were calling for me in your back to bed okay? I'm just down the hall if you need anything."

As he nodded his head worried more like terrified to go back to sleep but he laid on his side as drifted back off to sleep. I couldn't move I sat there paralyzed with worry for a few minutes before I finally found the strength to get up. he slowly dies off to sleep but I couldn't move it was like I was paralyzed by worry. I finally stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly cracked as I made my way back to my room. Dropping on the soft satin sheets and drifting off to sleep.

I woke to the sound of knocking at the door, the glowing golden sun peeking through the window blinding me as I slowly made my way out of the bad and through the house. My feet slapping against the cool floors as cold chills started to run up my feet to my leg and then up to my waist.

Till there were goosebumps forming on every inch of my skin, but it did wake me up some as I trudge the rest of the way to the door. I looked into the peephole to see Mercy her deadpanned stare glaring at the door as her brown hair was pulled back into a braid as Charity all but bounce on the ball of her feet.

Even when she had to do something that he hated like say babysit my son she still seemed bursting for joy as I shook my head sadly and open the door before he could wake Conner. I rubbed my own eyes shaking off the sleep still clinging to my bones when they barged in. Mercy seemed startled that I was still in my own white and blue striped pajamas.

"Sir, you were still in bed a long night?" Mercy tone almost sounds amused as I close the door as she and Charity danced passed me.

"Yes if you must know now what was all that pounding about" I walked through the penthouse till I came to the sleek black counters stared back at me and to the counter to the right is a sleek black coffee machine just begging to be used. My feet gliding off of the ground as I gripped the silver hand to the cabinet above the coffee maker.

As I flung open the door coffee grinds stared back at me in a black and red canister with the word Folder printer firmly on the front of the container. "You have that meeting with the Donovans in your office in 2 hours"

That's right Conners mess I swear that boy didn't get it at all and he better not think that one nightmare means that I just going to let him walk all over me. I frown gently as I poured the deep black grinds in the filter.

The thick glass pot stared back at me as I could see the espresso machine off to the left that I really only used for my busier days. I hit the start brown button that had been glowing a bright green before spinning sharply on my bare heels.

Mercy was typing away on her phone as Charity leaned back bored out of her mind. "Alright, I'm taking a shower to alert me when they are in the lobby and I will head down to my office." With that final command, I walked away not giving them the time of day I still had to take a shower and get dressed and kiss a bunch of ass to fix Conners mess.

I sighed heavily as I walked passed his room the door still slightly crack but I dare not disturb him with his super hearing even the highest of noise would wake him. I shook my head sadly as I went into my own room.

The slick sheet was begin made up by one of the maids. A middle-aged woman with black hair and a kind smile no matter how glib I was with her, she also smiled to me each morning and ask me how my day was at the end of the night. That's right yesterday was her night for so didn't know about Conner just yet.

She finished making up the sheet before turning to look at me a gentle smile on her face "Hello good morning" I did my best to not cringe away from her warm smile as I spoke in an even tone.

"Hello Mary when you are down in here could you set up two places at the table but you don't have to start cooking till about 10 and can you make sure that my son isn't disturbed while I'm at my meeting."

I don't know if it was the fact that I had spoken to her politely instead of grunting in her general direction or if it was the son thing that threw her through a loop but she looked utterly shocked. But the shock faded quickly as she gave me this warm and welcoming smile that unnerved me no one should be that happy in the morning.

"Of course" I walk it the shower and I could hear the hard slam of the door that had to be Mary. But I focused on the shower head as the hot water burned every inch of my skin forcing to turn a light pink color but it felt good. The burning water has a way to wake up my muscle better than coffee ever could.

I must have stood in there for at least half an hour to the point that I got light head before I faintly shut off the water. My skin almost turned a candy red as I walked out the shower a towel wrapped firmly around my waist as I walked out of my private bathroom.

The soft buzz of the lights keeps me company as I stared back at my reflection. The once heavy bags under my eyes were gone and nothing but my steely green gaze and handsome good looks stare back at me. I smiled slightly before walking out in the room the cool air swirled around me as I walk over to my own walk-in closet.

Pushin the doors aside with my right hand as I stared at the long hallway in the closet, to my right were the business suits that I wear to my board meetings. To my left were just as equally expensive dress slack and less casual shirt and shoes.

At the very end of the closest were my work out clothes. A few pairs of sweatpants or shorts along with a few pairs of running shoes and tee-shirts to work out in. On the left of the back closet where my pajama pants and shirts.

But today I want didn't really want to wear a suit so I went for a purple button-down shirt and a pair of black slacks to go with a pair of black leather loathers. I walk right back out of the room throwing my clothes onto my freshly made bed.

I slipped on a pair of black boxer and my clothes before quickly making my way down the hall, but I stopped short when I noticed Charity poked her head into Conner's bedroom door. "Leave him to sleep Charity"

I spoke in a hushed whisper as she snapped her head up before lowering her gaze. Looking bashful as her face and her ears turned pink from the embarrassment that she got caught. "I'm heading down to my meeting don't wake him up."

I spoke in a low hushed tone but I made sure to sound as demanding as I could before rushing off to the kitchen to see Mary getting all her ingredients ready for breakfast as I gripped with large white mug placing it on the table.

The white mug stares back at me as a black tar-like liquid billow steam in my face. The hot warmed me up and woke me up at the same time as Mary spoke in an easy tone. "It has 3 spoonfuls of sugar just how you like." I nodded my head in thank but didn't say another word as I gulped down my coffee in a hurrying. Ignoring the way that it burn as it slid down my throat.

I ignored the pain as I chugged the rest of it before rushing out the penthouse leaving the door unlocked as I took the elevator down to the 50 floor where my office was. The soft design of the elevator passed quickly as my mind wanders to Conner.

That dream what could it have been about? We were talking about his girlfriend the one that got attacked that football player. I'm sure that he was right that if she has been forced on that date that he might she rapped her if she tried to deny him I doubt that the kid would have let her go easy. But it could have been about that if so who would have better suited to help her then Conner.

I stop trying to figure the puzzle the moment that the door slid open to a receptionist desk with the word Lex Crop printed firmly on the wall behind her. ", Mercy wanted me to tell you that the Dovoans are on their way up from the public elevator."

I nodded firmly at her polite tone good that meant that I had just made it I must have spent more time in the shower then I thought. I walk briskly to my office with long strides, purposeful but not rush as I walked past a few other cubicles and office that belong to my research heads.

I push the door open to my glass office to sit firmly in my own leather bound chair, staring blankly at the city landscape. A blue and red blur flew past the window and I just knew that it as the big blue scout to go save the day.

I would have loved to see his face when I told him that I was doing that he couldn't raise Conner. But that would also bring unwanted attention I'm sure that my enemies would love to get their hands on Conner. Though they might find that it a lot more painful then they would want.

" ?" I looked back as the soft sound of a sweet voice forcing me to spin my chair around to find Stacy my receptionist with soft brown hair has bright green eyes staring at me. With a set of parent said behind her that I knew hat to b the Donovans. Stacy had her hand pressed firmly against the sliver handle keeping the door slightly ajar.

"Right let them in" I gave her a polite smile which forced her to blush as he nodded her head before rushing out the room and allowing the Donovans I walked around my desk a warm smile on my face as I shook hands with both of them looking towards 's first.

Kind brown eyes stared back at me as she gave me a warm smile but I could see the shock in her eyes like she couldn't believe she is really here. Her black hair went down to her mid back pain straight and pulled within a braid. She for a plain red dress but it was tasteful then I turn my attention on his own gaze hard and cold but he didn't sneer or smile he seemed indifferent.

His piercing blue eyes stared right back at me as his sandy blond hair swept get not over his eyes. "Please have a seat" I waved to the two soft plush seats in front of my desk before sitting back in my own leather chair.

Both Donovan didn't seem tense or the least bit aggravated which had to be good but that didn't mean that they were merely going to let this go. spoke first, "I understand that our son was assaulting your son's made that very clear when she came to the hospital to make sure that he was alright. She apologizes and hopes that we wouldn't hold it against Conner"

His lips twisted in rage for a moment as he spoke my son's name as if he was a surgeon his own kid's life. Some parental part of my burned with rage as I thought about what he is implying his eyes shining with suction.

"Are you claiming that my son and his girlfriend made up this elaborate lie to get out of criminal charges" Donovan smiled cruelly at me as his blue eyes began to sparkle at the prospect of locking my kid up.

"Yes and then I thought it was strange that the moment that she left your assistant called saying that Lex Luthor wanted to talk. As if you're too good to call and talk to us yourself." I grounded my teeth as I choke down my own rage this fucking little shit.

"I would have liked to call you myself but I was busy dealing with Conner, his punishment and all of that, I figure that I should have gotten that sorted. As for the call, I didn't even know that Megan visited the hospital, in fact, I haven't met the girl myself so I couldn't have planned anything either her or my son for that matter and I don't like what you are stating."

I glared coldly as my eyes began to narrow maybe I should just let Mercy kill them and the brat but then that would throw suspicion onto Conner. spoke in a cold tone as if she could sense what I am thinking.

"I must apologize for my husband he can be a bit crass but we have no intention of pressing charges, our son has a history like this before and I would rather that history not be drugged up now but we do believe that the sweet young girl told us. We simply are here today to make sure that you keep your son in line and we will keep to son in line."

I shifted in my seat to get a good look at her, her gaze cold a smug smile playing at her lips, this bitch has some nerve they both do. Now I can see why Conner wants to kill the kid so badly if he is just as bad as his parent. But I forced my anger down to the very pit of my mouth and gave her a virtuosity smiled before nodding slowly. "Yes that won't be a problem" I kept my tone as even and polite as possible but I'm dying inside.

They have some nerve saying that I have to keep a handle on my kid there is the one that likes to rape and assault girls but mine is the one that needs to be kept in line. Still though at least this way I don't have to pay them off.

I guess what I should be lucky that he had a history of doing these things. "Great then we will be on our way sorry for wasting our time" I nodded my head curtly as I spoke in an even more even tone. "As do I have a nice day"

I watched them walk out of office smug looks on their faces as I dropped into my seat once more. Taking a sharp inhale of breath through my nose and holding it doing my best to keep my temper before exhaling.

Some people are just fucked up in the head and that is something coming from me. I spun sharply on my chair staring down at the city for a moment. Talking in the sight of the bustling street and packed road frore finally getting up. My legs popped and cracked as I made my way back to the elevator. Shaking my head slightly as I hit the penthouse floor and slowly started to ascend back up to my floor.

Its weird that they don't think that what their kid did is wrong here I am trying to get this message through Conners thick skull and they don't seem to care that their son goes after girls and assault or rapes only mad that he was dumb enough to pick the girlfriend of the one kid that could kick his ass.

The elevator gives off one final ding as I was standing in a long hallway with a white door at the end of it. The golden nob gleaming in the light as a micro camera was hidden in the middle of the door.

I walked briskly down the hall as I slide the door open leaving me to stand in my front room the coat rack still had Conner leather jacket having in the hook as well as my own trench coat. Which means that he at least didn't sneak out again.

I walked slowly through the hall the sound slamming pans echoed in the kitchen as the air began to smell like cinnamon forcing my stomach to grumble as I thought about the french toast and bacon waiting for me. I wonder if Conner has my appetite or big blues.

I shared my shoulder as I listened to the soft whining of Wolf I'm sure that he wanted to go out which would be a task. He can't just walk a giant wolf around Metropolis. I did have that artificial forest on floor 40 used for testing new growth agent and the creation of modified animals it gets clean out once a week anyway to that should be fine.

I walked down the hallway as I heard Conner groaning as he spoke easily with Wolf. I walked over to the door and smile gently as I looked down at him, his black hair mused slightly as I spoke in an even tone.

"Good your up walk wolf and then come eat, take him to the 40 floors there is a forest he can run around in for a couple of hours."

He nodded his head gruff as he looked at me gently before turning away and he walked over to his closet meaning that it is my cue to leave I'm sure hath he didn't like being awake this early in the morning than I do.

I chuckled gently as I walked into the dining room a tv planted firmly on the wall in perfect line of sight of the head of the table. A paper laid firmly at the head as another plate sat to my right that I knew had to be Conner.

"Sir don't forget you have that party hosted tonight here at lexcorp" Mercy monotone voice force me to frown as I let my gaze flickers to the tv as it slowly turned on.

Cat Grant came blaring on the tv as she talked about Superman newest victory, how he saved a bunch of children from a bus that had been on fire. I simply rolled my eyes as I listen for the sound of Conner's bedroom door.

Then there was this shrill shriek that forces the hair on the back of my neck to rise as I quickly made my way to the kitchen. I'm sure that it had something to do with Wolf and I couldn't have been more right.

I rounded the corner to see Wolf stalking closer to Mary forcing her into a corner as a dangerous snarl ripped from his lips. The low rumbling sound shaking his rib cage as his lips curled showing off his fangs. "Conner come get Wolf"

Conner appeared at my side as he frowned sternly at his furry companions "Wolf down" At his command, Wolf walked over to Conner his pattering against the ground. His yellow golden eyes trained on me for a moment when I hear a soft zooming and beeping sound that I knew had to be his pet new genesis sphere.

"Dad?" I looked over to him as he began to frown at Mary who was staring up at him with wide eyes. "Mary this is Conne the son I was telling you about and please excuse his mutt. What is it Conner" He frowned at the women like it was her fault Wolf is in trouble but then he dropped whatever he was about to say? "Nerve mind the 40 floor right?"

His voice gruff and guarded as I simply nodded my head and he rushed out of the room rubbing his eye with his balled up fist. "Wolf come one" They both walked down the hall as Mary let out a surprised gasp clothing tightly to her chest as she struggled to breath.

" you can't keep a wolf in here especially not open that big" I shook my head sadly as I started to walk out of the kitchen. "Sorry but Conner is quite fond of the wolf they are a package deal I'm afraid if you want to blame anyone blames the ex for allowing him to have such a beast. But I can hardly say no to him"

I mean really was is the JL thinking allowing him to bring home a genomorph wolf then again I did have a part in making the beast but that doesn't make it suck any less. I frowned as I went back to look at my newspaper.

The Lex corp stock went up so that at least made me smile as Mercy once again started to run my peace while Conner was gone. "I'll have your tux pick up from the dry cleaner and have you thought about whether you are going to bring Conner?"

Her toned softened at the mention of my son as I heard a soft voice call out from behind me. "Where are you taking me?" Conner sat to my right as Merry came in and poured him a cup of coffee. "Do we any sugar?"

I smiled gently at the way that he said we like he had started to make his peace with staying here. "Sure" Merry smiled gently at him before rushing off allowing mercy to answer Conners question. "To your father party tonight for the release of some new technology he created and patented"

Conner scrunched up his nose as he thought about it for a moment "Pass I don't do suits" I groaned at him as Mercy did say a word but she did try to hide her smile which is a new thing for her.

One of the great things about her is that she never showed any emotion she left that up to Charity who is a total pain in my ass. "You're a Luthor you will go to boring meetings because I have to go to them. You will go to any parties thorn by me or for me, and you will go to charity events and take an active role in the company. But you will not be going to this party, I doubt that you care about solar powered and lunar powered cars"

To my surprise, Conner takes avidly about how much he loved building and fixing new cars and how he never throughout the application of solar or lunar powered car when finally Marry came back with the sugar.

In a shaped white bowl with a silver spoon pushed against the side. Conner easily continued to talk about car parts and engines as he scoped 3 spoonfuls of sugar and dropping it into his coffee cup.

It went on like that for a few minutes when the news went off again just as Merry brought in the french toast and bacon along with sausages and grapes. I hadn't watch he place the plate down on the table, my eyes were drawn to the tv. Wayne industries were set on fire and burning to the ground. Bruce Wayne had been covered in ash his face grimy and sweaty as he helps his employ flee the air.

I knew that Batman and Superman alike would blame me for this mess as I watched him use his freeze breath to subdue the fire. The last of the orange and red flames began to flicker as black smoke dance into the air.

Conner seemed angry as he turned away from the tv and tacked his plates full of french toast and bacon. Not even bother to take a second look at the tv I'm sure that it was the sight of Superman that change his mood.

The sparkle in his eyes from talking about rebuilding cars drifted from his face as he found to himself as realization formed across his face."Dad?"

I looked up at his softer tone as I simply sipped my coffee while he took that as a sign to continue. "If I'm suspended how am I going to take my Biology test or get any of my work down"

That is a good question but the school hasn't talked about any of that or how he would possibly take the exams in a timely manner. I frowned to myself as I looked up to meet Conner piercing gaze. "I guess take them at a later date I'm called them later on in the week to find out. Until then finished your breakfast."

He didn't need to be told twice he even filled up his plate for a second time and continued to eat while I just watched. Smiling gently as he ate so casually, that shines from his face almost made me feel bad for getting serious.

"I talked with the parent of the boy that you beat half to death." Conner formed at his food as he rubbed his mouth with a napkin before slinking back in his wooden chair. Sipping his coffee as he friend like I'm the one that just crosses the line and not him.

But he kept his face impassive as he stares me down no flinching "And?" He gulped his coffee for that it was piping hot. "They aren't going to press charges it seems like he had done this before but they did want me to keep you in line. I can see what you wanted to pound the kid so bad his parents as just as bad. But let me make one thing clear you will stay away from him you want to cause problems is that understood?"

He glared at me that defiant sparkle in his eyes again as I let out a heavy sigh leave it to him to have a problem even when I'm in to keep him out of jail. "As long as he stays away from me"

I shook my head sadly maybe I could have switched his school but then again I don't want him anywhere near that douche Superman. I found gently as I looked over to Conner he looked aggravated as he sipped his coffee that man paid more attention to anyone as long as they weren't Conner who from what I can tell other than has a horrible temp but is a bright and good boy.

"Also you are ground which means no leaving this house without my permission, no computer, no phones, and no tv." Conner groaned as he glared hatefully clearly upset with my rule as this permanent scowl started from on his face.

God in this light he looked a lot more like me more then he did Superman and when he gets upset his eyes turned a shade of green just like mine. "But then what am I supposed to do?"

I shared my shoulder casually as I started to get bored with this conversation. "You can go to work in one of the labs to go to the library on the 52nd floor. Sulking in your room, head out the gym but you will not break the rules I set forth is that understood?" Again my voice stone cold as iron as he sulked in his chair.

But as the day progressed Mercy dropped off my suit and I did some work on the terrace watching the small little people walking by as black dots while the sound of blaring horns and screams echoed in my ear. Conner slamming the door drowning all of it out as he got back from the let out a shrill squeak as she rushed onto the terrace with a tray of food meant to be my lunch.

Wolf lapped after her his tongue sticking out as he panted heavily as the cool fall air ripped through his fur. I smiled gently at the tired look on Merry face, "Conner is back and here is your lunch sir."

She spoke in a shrill yet polite tone as she placed a plate with a BLT sitting on it and a side of fries. "Thank you and would you pull out a steak from the freezer and give it to Wolf here he might stop chasing you if you do and see if Conner is hungry," I spoke in a rushed voice before turning quickly back to my presentation for the party.

"Is the hope growing fuel injected car to solar power ones to stop global warming? Or is the goal to find clean and safe energy fuel that you alone control and have the patent for?" Conner easy voice took me by surprise as he dropped into the seat across from me. Leaning firmly in the steel chair with a soft padded cushion as he looked at something far to the east.

His eyes might be enhanced due to his alien blood but even he couldn't see that far east to Happy Harbor. "Both really" I chuckled lightly as I took my BLT in my right hand while my left scroll through the presentation one last time before closing my laptop and turning my attention to Conner.

Merry came walking on the terrace this time a lot less tired as she placed a burger and fries in front of Conner. While Wolf came padding out in the terrace a thick cut of ruby red meat sticking from his mouth as he laid down and started to tear it apart with new vigor. Much like his master who ate half on his booger in one bite. Here I thought the flash is the one with a healthy appetite.

"Lofty goals" Conner spoke cooly as a slight smile started to form on his face as he began to chuff his soda. I picked at my own fries as I spoke in calm and somewhat proud tone. "yes it is and the party should run late so I won't be back till way after 12 am I expect you in bed by then you might not be in school but I expect you to go to bed at a reasonable hour." Conner nodded his head numbly as he started to pick at his fries the ascent dying from his eyes as he spoke in a cautious tone. "Dad?"

It still seemed so strange to hear the words but I'm sure that it was even stranger for him to say them but is not like he could call me Luther around Merry though I guess she really isn't around so he could if he wanted to. "Yes?"

He looked up at me his eyes a cool green instead of a piercing blue like usual. "Do you have any book in your library about Krypton" I'm sure that I had them somewhere but his voice almost sounds hesitant and hopefuls at the same time.

"I might I'm not entirely sure why?" I made my voice sound impassive and cold but he had me worried. Could this be about Superman ignore him, hating him for no other reason but the blood flowing through his veins?

"It's just...since last week when you gave the shields and told me the truth I have been feeling off not to say that I'm trying to blame you. But I thought that maybe if there is any information on Kryptonian biology or Krypton, in general, it might help me understand"

His voice grew hesitant and unsteady like he wasn't sure if he should be telling me this but he looked away. Staring off into the city instead of meeting my gaze. "What do you mean weird?"

He didn't turn to look at me I don't know if it was Bruce he was afraid so or if he just doesn't want to look at me because he blamed me but he let out a heavy sigh. "My eyes burn almost painfully when I get angry and when I jump to the air I don't know I get this tugging sensation in my stomach right before I begin to fall which never happened before. Books are the only way that I can know since he won't talk to me." His lips curved in disgust and hate at the thought of a superman and I could feel the rage radiated off of him in toxic waves.

I let out a heavy breath as I spoke in a cold voice "As someone that has had a father that has wanted nothing to do with him I can't tell you that it's not worth the effort it takes to hate them. Sure you can hate them as long as you want but it won't change the fact that they will never love you the way that you deserve. Your better off cutting him out like cancer that he is. But I will see if I can find any books for Krypton in my library"

My voice softened as I smiled when I saw the grateful look on his face as his eyes seemed to grow more at ease as he finished off the rest of his food and just enjoy the breeze. "You haven't asked me to my nightmares"

I frowned at the way that he made it plural as far as I knew he only had one nightmare. "I didn't want to upset you and you said nightmares as in plural have that happen to you before." I frowned as he looked away not being able to meet my gaze for a moment but I could see the panic and worry working its way to the surface.

"Yes, but I don't want to ruin this moment can we drop it for now?" His voice grew so soft that it could barely count as a whisper as the roar of the city block it out but I knew that he wasn't comfortable even if he had been the one that had brought it up. "Of course" After that, we sat in comfortable silence he watched the city with his supervision while I worked on my speech.

The next thing I know I'm walking down the hall with my black satin tux the crisp white shirt underneath. I leaned against the door frame as I knocked gently against the wood as Conner look lost in thought at his desk.

Staring blankly out the window as his biology is not sat forgotten on his desk. I knocked a little harder jarring him for his thought as he looked down from the blackened sky to smile gently at me. "Your leaving"

I nodded mean firmly as he nodded his own head as he looked over to Wolf who has been snoring peacefully on his bed huddle up in a tight white ball. The clock on his bedside table read 8 the party starts in about 10 to 20 minutes. "Alright be in bed by 11 the latest corner"

With a stern shake of his head, I let out a sigh "Alright I'll be back by 12 Mary well be out of here by 10 so if you want to eat make sure to ask her now." I glared at Conner who simply nodded his head before going back to his notes.

With a final shake of my own head, I walked out the penthouse and down to the elevator It doesn't take long to get the party and it seemed almost in full swing when I arrived. A swarm of people starts to enter the room and talk causal over champagne with some of the other guesses all of them dress up in length gown or neat tuxes time to get this over with.

_A few hours later_

I was finally done with my speech as I went to the bar to order a bourbon neat when Burce Wayne walked over to me. His cold brown eyes regarding me with hate I am sure that he thought I was reasonable for the fire.

But I simply gave him one of my award-winning smiles and spoke like me and the bat were old pale while I leaned against the bar."Bruce thank you for making I was sorry to hear about your issues this morning it's a good thing you were able to get them out in time."

He gave me a curt nod as he asked for a whiskey on the rock a cold look in his eyes as he spoke with an even colder voice. "Yes it is a shame but I hear you got a bit of good news other than your stocks going up. I hear that you got your kid back from this mysterious ex." His voice hard and lashing at me like a whip his knowing grin force my skin to crawl.

"Yes it's been an adjustment for both of us it seems like my wonderful ex just let him do what he wanted when he wanted and it formed some bad habits like causing fights at school. But how is Dick your son right."

My voice is coy as I gave as good as I got if Batman though he is slick then he had another thing coming. Bruce simply glared at me through all that cunning left him tight lip as rage burned in his eyes.

"Yes he is doing well at Gotham academy unlike your son seems to be making his way into a prison cell for assault." There goes that whip-like tongue again but I smiled easily at him.

"Like I said the ex let him do what he wants even let him think that it was good to start fights if he had a good reason. Now you must excuse me I should be getting back to him" I gave him a glib smile before walking away with my drink guzzling the bourbon as it burned my throat the best way possible.

Cheeky bastard but I pushed past my rage and schmoozed and boozed with my other guests as the hours flew by. Soon I stood in my elevator glad that this party is over I need to sleep. Slowly undoing my bowtie as I leaned firmly against the cool metal walls.

The soft dive of the elevator to force me to open my eyes as the word 300 floors popped up on the display with the word Penthouse next to it. I walked over to the opening doors and into the blue-white hall.

My feet aching from being on them all night, just a few more moments and I could relax and go to sleep. Just a few minutes. I slowly shuffled through the house locking the door as I slide my key into the dish in the foyer before sulking pass the kitchen and dining room to the living room.

The soft black couch looked so inviting that I dropped happily onto the soft plush seat. Tipping my head back as I slowly closed my eyes drifting for what felt like an enemy when I heard the window open. My eyes only open as I turned to my right end table.

The metal lamp and grey shade on top started back to me as I lazily moved my hand through the air. I flipped the switch on in time to see Conner closing the window when his back stiffness. "Funny could have sworn that I told you that you were grounded does the concept of do not leave the house mean nothing to do."


	5. Busted

Conner POV

The minute that Luthor left I leaned back in my chair a slight frown formed on my face as a soft buzz of my phone echoed in my ears. The vibrational force shook the desk as the screen started to light as I looked up from the cycle of ATP to see that there was group chat appearing on my phone.

I told Wally not to put me in one of this damn thing you would think that for once he would listen to what I want. But I unlocked the phone and frowned as I noticed the thread starts with Wally of course.

" _Hey SB where are you we got a mission."_ I didn't hear anything about that but I noticed the rest of the thread. Robin replied quickly right after that.

" _It's not a mission SB, KF want you to come to the cave and cheer M'gann up since you move out she has had no one but Red Tornado to keep her company"_

Well, they act like it was my idea to move out but then again Luthor as give me numerous attempts to run and I have yet to do so. Plus what he said to me on the balcony I didn't think that he would be able to relate. But his dad hated him as much as Superman hated and despised me and I don't know why but I felt safe with him and for once I wasn't afraid to go back to sleep while was rubbing my back. But he is a villain I shouldn't want to spend time with him, but I do.

Another short buzzed ripped me from my thoughts as Artemis this time chimed in " _Really what is up with that. Come on come to the mountain unless you too good to hang with us_ "

I frowned gently the way that she put it makes seem like I'm a snob. But Luthor said not to leave and if I do I know I'm just going to be digging a bigger hole for myself to lay in the latter.

But I am so bored and at the moment I would kill to not be locked up in this gilded cage with only Wolf, Sphere and the maid Mary to keep me company. I hit reply as the soft pitter patter of my fingers filled the still air. " _Fine be there in a few minutes but I have to be back before curfew_ "

I hit the send button before rushing to my feet and slipping on my combat boots, Mary is still here so I can't leave form the living room window. A soft knock entered the air as I turned to see Mary smiling gently.

"I hope you don't plan on leaving your father made it clear to me that you are grounded." I nodded my head firmly of course he did.

"I'm just going to go to the library for a little bit I still have a big test that I'm going to need to take eventually and right now my notes aren't helping me grasp plant biology any better."

The lies fell so easily from my lips that I almost felt bad about it but she smiled at me and nodded her head. "All right we'll make sure you take your keys just in case I leave before you get back."

I nodded my head gently as I walked out of the room, slipping my keys and my phone into my pocket before rushing out of the house. I hit the elevator button for the roof where dad...no Luthor where Luthor keeps his helicopter for an emergency.

Once the elevator rang 301 I jumped to the side of the building flying through the air only this time I got that same sensation in my stomach a pulling. Pain welled in me for only a moment.

The wind whipped to my air as I fall through the sky as the ground came closer and closer but slower than before.

I pulled my phone gently form my pocket to see the new message, " _What do you mean curfew?"-KF, Of course,_  they don't know that I'm staying with my father who happened to be a villain who they all hate. I tipped my head back in aggravation way superboy you blew the lid off of the secret.

" _Yeah who are you staying with anyway Bats wouldn't even tell me-Robin"_ Yeah probably because he and my father made a deal to keep it between the three of us because he didn't want Superman or the team to bug him or me with their question which I don't mind but he seemed to.

" _It's complicated and for now I would rather not talk about it"_ I sent the text just as I had dropped onto the sandy beach at the back entrance of the mountain. The moment that I dropped in the soft plush sand Megan came rushing out pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so glad that you are okay when I hear that you got suspended I got worried and then you didn't come home" Her voice frantic and shrill as I hugged her back I might have kissed her if it wasn't for the fact that the team started to walk out. Each to their eyes gleamed with unspoken questions.

The rest of the night was pretty chill the others left a while later. Leaving me and M'gann alone on the couch. Her head rested contently on my soldier as her soft auburn hair tickles my neck. I felt so content with her in my arms that I could fall asleep.

I might have to if I hadn't seen what time was on my phone. 11:30 dad would be home in like half an hour and it would take me a while to get home I couldn't even get to metropolis that fasts unless I boomed tube into the city but then I would be lost. "Hey I'm sorry but I gotta go me…. Just got to go."

I place a chastise kiss on her lips her before untangling our limbs a panic filled my heart. If I don't get there before he does I'm going to be grounded for even longer or he might take away my missions.

I wish more than ever that I could fly when I finally made it home. Pushing the glass window open slowly as I noticed the black living room. Good then that means that he wasn't here yet anyway, I slipped in the window with ease and began to close it my back when I felt a presence and then the shift of light. "Funny could have sworn that I told you that you were grounded does the concept of do not leave the house mean nothing to do."

Looks like I didn't make, his exhausted voice forced my shoulders to stiffen as I turn slowly on my heels to see him glaring at me. His gaze narrowed and filled to the brim with exhaustion as he lifted his head gently from the couch.

His neck cracking as he began to roll it "Where were you?" It sounded like a rational question but then why did I seem so worried as I shoved my hand in my pocket. "The cave with the team."

That only earned me an aggravated grunt as he slowly rose from the couch and shook his head gently "Come on" His voice brooked no argument as I swallowed down my worry as I followed him down the hall. I didn't know where we were going through my mind raced with every possibility but the one this is happening.

He pushed the door to my room opened and nodded toward the bed "Get change and go to sleep we will talk about this it the morning I'm too tired to yell at you right now."

Thank god for that I watched him walk out of the room as I crawled into my own bed praying that I don't have a bad dream. Of course, my praya was wasted either that or they are falling on deaf ears.

_Megan clawed at her throat gasping for air that she would never get, as her eyes began to bug out as the fiery orange color of her eyes started to go dull. I could see the light falling from her eyes as I looked at the man that held her firm in his grasp._

_Superman his cold blue eye-searing and filled with hate as his vengeful smile formed on his face. He turned his head slowly so that he was looking at me this cruel sneer started to form as darkness shone in his eyes as her booming voice that forces me to cringe._

" _This is what happens when an abomination like you dare think that you're worth living." I watch as his lips curled in a sneer as he tightened his grip as her body failed in his grasp. Desperate and begging for air._

_Tears streaming freely down her green cheeks as he looked at me begging me with her gaze to help her but when I tried to move chain pulled me to the ground. My strength failed me as burning hot tear trailed down my face is this all that I can do, cry and beg for him to show mercy only for him to laugh in my face. Is this what dads cutting edge science gets him a defective super-clone._

_Then just like that her body went stiff as her ravaged gasp for air were caught off by the sound of his booming and manic laughter like this the best day of his laugh. I cried and screamed as slowly the chains faded away leaving me there to lay on the floor. If I couldn't save her I could at least avenged her._

_I charged him jumping high in the air but he just gave me this indifferent scoff as he gripped tightly to my own neck. His vision glowed a dangerous crimson red as his heat vision filled me with holes. "This is why you will never be good enough to be my son."_

I woke up crying and shaking in layer of terrifying sweat I looked around the room half hoping to see Luthor but I got nothing but scared darkness staring back at me. My heart thunder so loudly in my chest I thought my heart would leap from my chest.

I could feel Wolf at my back as I slowly turned to see him cuddle into a little white ball. Snoring without a care in the body ached as I forced myself out of bad as I walked down the hall. Maybe some water would calm me down. "Conner?"

I looked over to see dad frowning at me sleep still in his eyes as he rubbed his right eye with his balled up fist. His black tank top and plaid black pajama bottoms started back at me. "Yeah it's me"

I shrink worried that he might start to really lay into me. "What wrong was it another nightmare?" I nodded my head slowly as he let out a slight sigh. "Come one I'll take you back to your room."

I barely got down the hallway before he got out of bed. It seemed like a waste effort now but I nodded I don't want to argue not after coming home late way past my curfew and without permission.

So I walked silently down the hall listening to the soft heartbeat of dad as he pushed my bedroom door open. Wolf snapped his head up at us before jumping from the bed as he glared at me and then dad before curling up at the foot of the bed on the floor.

Going right back to sleep I wish that it as that way for me. I crawled in bed the soft sheet rubbing against my skin as dad stared down at me as if he senses my hesitation. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He sat to my left as I shifted my neck over my shoulder to get a better look at him but I could not when the terror seemed to fresh in my mind.

"No, but could you rub my back like last night." I felt so small and childish even asking but he simply nodded his head as he placed a soft hand to the small of my steady circle as my heartbeat started to slow and sleep began to grip me, only this time there were no dreams.

The morning came early as I open my eyes to see the sun shining down on me I really need to get a curtain for my room. I rolled over to my left hiding under a blanket when I hear dad call out.

"Conner Kent Luther get out here now" I frowned as his booming and demanding tone forced shivers down my spine and fear in my heart. I might have growled and told him to piss off but he still woke up and put me back to bed I should be lucky that he even did that when I know he was still mad at me.

I can hear Charity giggling as I pulled the blanket from my face to see her staring at me from the doorway. "Someone is in trouble better hurry and get up, I think daddy made at someone." Her jerking and highly amused tone ripped through me as I sneer my blood boiling beneath my skin...

"You work for Luther's right?" I see her cocked her head to the side in confusion as I started to clamber out of my bed. My body tense and aching as I slowly made my way across the room. "Of course I serve at their leisure." I nodded my own head firmly as I gave her the cruelest and most hate-filled stare that I could give her this early in the morning.

"Well I'm a Luther so why don't you shut it before I break an easy cybernetic bone in your body." I shoved passed her leaving her stunned as I stalked down the long winding hall that opens up to the living room. But dad wasn't sitting on the reclining black chair or the couch so he had to be in the dining room. Yay.

I shoved my hands deep into my pocket relished the feel of the soft content as my hands began to sweat profusely no matter how much I tried to calm down I just couldn't. My heart pounds loudly in my chest as my blood rushing in my ears.

Worry clung to my chest because even though I felt safe with Luthor there is a part of me that just wouldn't trust him, not yet at least. Like there was a little voice speaking in a foreign language that I didn't know but could perfectly understand and it said the same thing. Don't trust Lex.

But I pushed on until I am staring at a black cup of coffee waiting for me in front of my seat next to my father, his cool icy gaze focused in his morning paper as I shrunk in the under the weight of his silence.

It is the calm before the storm and I begin terrified started to make sense as I noticed Mercy hanging back not coming close to the table while Charity stood with her. Giving me dirty hate-filled look as she clasped her hands behind her back and awaited further orders.

Great, they get to be here when I'm getting yelled out, I could heat the soft collecting of pans as Mary cooked in the kitchen. This time I didn't hear any terrified squeaks which meant Wolf must still be in the room sleeping soundly great for him I wish that I could say the same.

"I told you not to leave does the concept of doing what you told escape you" His voice cold and stern as I dropped into my seat and tentatively put in my own three spoonfuls of sugar. The soft clang of the silver spoon echoed in my ears as I looked over at Luthor.

His gaze was drawn to his paper as he had this grim look on his face while his brow arched as if he was waiting for me to answer the question that had been asked of me.

I had just assumed that it was rhetorical but I guess that he really wanted an answer. "I do understand the concept" I took a small sip of my own coffee as I did my best not to fidget in my seat. "Yet you still disobey and why is that?"

This time he slammed his paper down on the desk as his cold icy pale green gaze stared at me. Might have shrugged and said I don't know but I knew that was a lie and so would he what was the point in lying he had to be a thousand times better at it than me.

"I could do whatever I wanted the cave and I'm did not to have to listen to anyone and when I did ignore Batman's orders it's not like he could do anything to stop me. His human and there's nothing that he could do to hurt me."

My voice grew soft and frigid as I thought about Merry in the kitchen who I'm sure didn't know about my origins. Luthor let you an angry humph as I looked over to see his gaze cold and hard as rage started to flicker to life in his gaze.

"Got get me your phone," His commanding tone told me that I had no choice, so with a little extra speed, I quickly grabbed my phone and brought it back to the table. The sleek black metal staring back at me as I stared at the screen as dad took it and hand it off to mercy.

You're shitting me he can't just take my phone granite he is the one that gave it to me but still, that isn't fair. I opened my mouth to speak but a cold point glare force my jaw to clamp shut as he continued his angry tirade.

"From this moment own you are grounded until I say otherwise. Charity will be with you at all times and all the windows will be locked and have sensor put on them. That stunt you pulled last night will not happen again you're being punished, I'm not Batman he was afraid of upsetting the big blue scout I don't have that problem. Now eat your food"

His voice low and controlled as this icy edge ripped in his word after that he said nothing going back to his paper like I'm not even here. What could I say anyway besides yes sir? All I can think is that this means no more mission for who knows how long.

_A Week Later_

I sulked I know that it is childish and stupid and I have no right that I brought it on myself but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't be happy about being punished. I have been out of school for a week and it's my first day back and I have detention.

Like it wasn't bad enough that I have missed a week with my friends and my team now I have detention on top of all of that. "Stop that" I looked up from my thoughts to see Charity bubbly smile and bright blue eyes staring at me "You look like your father when you do that"

She makes it seem like that is a bad thing but I continued to sulk nonetheless and dad meant it when he said that Charity wouldn't let me out of her sight. In the past week every night I go to sleep she is the last face I see and when I wake up, she is the first face I see. While dad pretends like I didn't exist in the house just kept shutting me out saying he will not abide by a liar.

I think the only time that he even spoke to me as when I would wake up in the middle of the night and ask him to rub my back. The nightmare got better and they aren't as frequent or as terrifying which dad seemed thankful for.

The few times that he did talk to me he would ask me about them and I would shake my head and beg him not to make me talk about them and he would leave it. Now my dreams consisted of Superman killing me a thousand different ways and my last word were me calling for dad.

Sometimes I would call him out so loud in my sleep as he would wake up and come rushing the room. Of course one time he fell asleep in the room with me and I have to wake up with Charity messing me with.

"We are here " I groaned at their polite tone I'm so tired of hearing that tone, I hear it all the time especially at the board meeting with if I was sitting in his office bored out of my skull as he did paperwork and I had to do my biology test under his supervision.

I am so over the polite tone but what I can't get mad at people for being polite to me can I? I simply nodded my head in thanks and started to rise in the limo as Charity came racing after me as she fixed the back of my new black leather jacket with the L form lex corp on the right shoulder.

While the eyes of the whole school were on me I wonder if it was the hot blond fixing my collar or the limo I just pulled up in. "Next time I want to drive myself I have my motorcycle dad…" Charity cut me off with a dangerous look.

Her once blue eyes seemed cold as dark as she spoke in a demanding tone that I knew all too well it was the tone that she and Mercy used to chide me every time I did some that would get them in trouble with dad.

"Don't even think about it I go where you go and your father said limo no bike he doesn't want you on that death trap." I groaned as she finally stopped fussing with my collar and gave me a cheery smile.

"Try not to do something stupid your father wanted me to warn you that even a single fight and he is going to get me to sit in on your class and I already graduated from high school and I would rather not go back.

Her white button shirt left the top two buttons unbuttoned drawing my eyes to her cleavage rather than the serious frown free on his face. The tight black pencil skirt hugged her curves and it came to a stop at her upper thigh her long slender legs look so good.

"Conner Luthor" I snapped my head up at the mention of my full name as her commanding tone force me to voice carried and I know that at least a few of them heard my full name making an appertinance. "Shut it Charity they don't know who dad, remember we are keeping it on the down low so the league doesn't come after him or me."

Her face turns at bright red as I shook my own head at her own stupidity "I know no going near the Donovan kids accept to say that I'm sorry and behave. I'm aware of the rules set forth I'm not an idiot."

Charity scoffed as she started to walk over to the left side of the limo. "The jury is still out on that one Conner. I'll be back to pick you up after your detention." I nodded my head numbly as she had the limo drove off leaving half the eyes of the school on me.

All of the student body seemed to have their eyes on me as they insulted me forcing my blood to boil. But I bit instead of my cheek as the metallic taste of blood filled into my mouth as I control my temper as I noticed the Donovan brat flirting with M'gann again.

I walk over to them forcing the whole school to freeze as Donovan glare at me his piercing blue gaze and sandy blonde hair looked like it had been glowing in the sunlight.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I did was uncalled for and unforgivable. I would also like to apologize for almost ruining your chance to go to the championships."

I gave him a pointed glare before walking off not given M'gann the time of day. I knew that she could handle it if she really needs to and I can't be near him any longer unless I wanted to look guilty.

The low whispers echoed in my ears they must not have thought that I could hear them but I did. " _He beat the captain up" "Did you see that limo" "Who is he really?"_ Their whispers were hushed and rushed as they hope that I wouldn't hear them but they are dead wrong. I wanted to grow, and tell them that it was none of their business but I just kept walking until I made it into my first class Biology.

I sat there mute and staring off out the window and before I knew it half the day had passed by as I was sitting outside in the grass eating my lunch when Megan called out to me. "Conner"

I looked over to see her green eyes sparkling with joy and hurt as she dropped in the grass next to me. Eating her town turkey club sandwich as she began to frown. "Where have you been out to have missed missions and team meeting Batman apparently he doesn't know what is going on with you but come on he knows."

I formed gently at her soft tone as I put up my mental shield I didn't want her peeking into my mind I knew that she wouldn't do it on purpose but when she lost control of her emotions her powers tended to lash out.

But her pain filled voice did fill my heart with guilt as I place a soft chaste kiss on her soft plump ruby red lips. "I'm grounded so I kinda can't go on mission till he says otherwise and he took my phone away for sneaking out last week for that movie night."

I spoke in an even casual tone talking about dad seemed natural to me I did talk to Charity about him a lot when I was bored and had nothing to do. While he was working or doing his villain stuff. So when she scrunched up her nose and frowned at me in utter confusion I realize my mistake, but it's too late to go back now. I'll just give her a little bit of information but not too much.

"My dad came to the school the day that I got into that fight with the jackass, he took me home told me no not leave I didn't listen on more than one occasion and long story short I'm grounded. Bats knows and he and my dad agree to is a secret so would you mind keeping it to yourself."

My voice soft as her gently green eyes looked me up and down with concern shining in her eyes for a moment before she relented. A heavy breath left her lips as she smiled as she spoke in an eased tone."Of course"

I grinned madly at her before dropping my lunch against the ground and kissed her pressing all my feeling into that one kiss as her lips lashed wildly at mine. Our tongues fighting for dominance as I grinned happily in the kiss.

While her hand claws firmly at the shirt like she wanted nothing more than to rip it off of me. But settled for wrapping her arms around my neck as she said there lost in each other until the piercing bell ripped us apart.

The rest of the day went quickly when I walked out of detention to find a short stout fat man that I knew to be the prince staring back at me. "I heard that you apologize to Jackson"

I glared angrily at him, of course, he knows that I apologize so why is he bugging me. I did my week of suspension and now I have to do two more weeks of this crap what does it matter. "Yeah I did, no if you excuse me I have to be heading home the drive to Metropolis is a long one."

I lied as I walked passed him doing my best to keep my temper in check but then he gripped tightly to my shoulder forcing me to stop. His gray gaze cold and borderline hateful as he spoke in a murderous tone. "I would just like to tell you that the only reason that I didn't expel you is that your father is a powerful man."

I would have rather been expelled then had to deal with humans and their stupid schools all the damn time. But I choke down my boiling rage as my eyes began to burn with searing rage. I looked away forcing my eyes to look toward the ground as I ripped my shoulder out of his flimsy grasp. "That will be duel noted now if you excuse me, my powerful father is waiting on me"

The heavy footfalls of my combat boots clad feet echoed as I continued to walk out of or the school the large double doors slipping easily as I shove them with a little more force than necessary.

The fucking jackass who the hell did he think that he was telling me that shit as if that would make me grateful and even if it did I would be thanking dad not him. My rage simmers just beneath my skin just barely begin held back when I noticed the sleek black limo and Charity. Her head tips back and her boy supported by her elbow as she looked up at the clear afternoon sky.

The football and cheerleading team were just getting out which means that Megan is still here. "What took you so long?" I shared my shoulder trying to shake off my rage as she slowly turned her blue gaze to me."Humans"

I said it gruff and cold as she simply laughed and nodded her own head like that one word explained it all to her. "I know that dad said you have to take me home right away but you think that we could stay alive longer my girlfriend is still here on the football field."

Charity gave me that same hard cold blue stare that said no way am I defying his orders because you want to get some. I might have ignored her when I noticed the football and cheerleading teams walking over to us out of the corner of my eyes.

The girls turn their gaze from me to the limo while the guy had their gaze force on Charity who didn't seem the least bit interested in them. Her ample breast poked freely from her tight white button shirt and her long slender legs firmly on display as the guys did their best not to drool.

I could pick out M'gann with ease her green eyes filled with confusion as her auburn hair started back at me. Shimmering in the light that gave her the unearthly beauty which is true considering she isn't from earth. I glared at Charity as she sighed heavily.

"Fine 5 minute then I got to get you to your board meeting." Her voice gruff and slightly irked as she jumped from the hood and smile at me before jerking her head to M'gann. "She cute I could see why you pulverize that guy"

I tried not to laugh with Jackson watching me with his cold eyes but she didn't seem to care she simply walked in the limo and disappeared leaving me alone with the student body that hated me the most. "Megan can we talk"

She nodded her head as I pulled her off the side her eyes begging me to answer any of her question "'Bored meeting?" Way to go Charity does that girl know the meaning of keeping her mouth shut or is she just stupid.

Instead of pondering her inability to keep her trap shut I turned to M'gann giving her a nervous smile. "Yeah my dad is kinda a big deal he owns his own company and some smaller branches, really he has those whole enterprises and he makes me sit on the board since one day I will be running the corporation or whatever. Look I got to go but I'm going to try to convince my dad to give me my phone back and I will call you."

I pecked her lips before rushing back to the limo and dropping in as the horn blared loudly forcing the student out of their way. Before long we were on our way back to Metropolis. I had hoped the trip would take long enough that I missed the board meeting but there were no cars on the street.

I just don't want to be grounded anymore all I got to do was work, work, and more work and then go to sleep dreaming horrible dreams. I frowned slightly as I looked over to see Lexcorp looming over me the meeting was on the 100 floors or was it the 50 I couldn't keep track as a thing that dad said this place as 300 floors or something. I don't know but I know that it Charity would direct me to the correct place.

I walk out the limo as people glared at me wondering who I was but Charity walks close behind me and something must have clicked in their heads as they rushed off. I simply shoving my hand into my oct and benga to brood for a bit.

"Stop that jeez even your eyes change when you get like that." I looked up from my thoughts to glare at Charity what the hell is she going on about now. "Hello, your father is waiting for you in his office."

I looked up to see Hope as the first-floor receptionist desk her face blank and void as her hazel gaze stared at me giving me no hope whatsoever. So I grunted at her as I made my way up to dad private elevator. You need a special key car and a rental scan to even be allowed access to a penthouse.

I got into the elevator with no problem though as the steel walls reflect my face and instead of seeing piercing blue eyes they were the same green as a dad. Huh, I didn't know that my eyes change with my mood now there is something to know.

I leaned firmly against the wall frowning as the elevator slowly tickled by with nothing but the soft signs of the elevator and Charity to keep me company. "You have to be the most boring and quiet teenager ever."

I might have said something but I wasn't in the mood I wanted to be able to do what I wanted to do but doing whatever I wanted to do is what got me in this mess in the first place. I'm just hoping that my good behavior allows me to get back out there as soon as possible.

Finally, the door dinged on the 50th floor I was right or partially right, I shook my head and started to walk to the hall passing the office that was usually head researches before the labs instead of the comfy office to work in. I mean really if you are a chief of a whole department I would think that you would want the fancy office and all the comfort that is offered.

I walked past the large oak door that I knew would lead to the conference room and walk towards an entire glass office that had a caped crusader in it. Dressed in all blue and red were supermen. I swallowed my heart as I rushed into the conference room and my mind races with the same question. What is he doing here?

My heart quickened as I leaned firmly against the wall for support. The lemon scent of office cleaner fills my nose as I slide further into the convention. "I heard that there was a boy here with jet black hair and color change eyes one minute there piercing blue the next there are green is it that clone. Did he come to see you?"

That clone? I'm sure that if I had walked in the office his lips would be curved in disgust it is clearly evident in this tone of voice. I really felt my back sliding ain't the wood as the ground got closer and closer till I collapse on the carpet floor and pulled my knees to my chest. My heart broke into a thousand pieces as I overwhelming urge to cry. My eyes began to sting and burn as the smell of smoke filled the air.

"His name is Conner and no he hasn't visited me since he helps out with an issue at Cadmus, and even if he did why the hell would I tell you." Dad voice hard had to scathe with rage. But some of the pain in my chest started to go away as the smell of smoke lesson and my eyes no longer burned.

"He's a weapon meant to kill or replace me! How could you do this clone me into that 's better off dead you know it and I know it so why are you protecting him when you should be helping me put an end to him." Every harsh word he spoke broke me, my heart shattered and crumple as Charity gently bent down next to me.

Her soft eye filled with rage but not for me for him, her fingers gently carted through my hair as I hiccuped trying to resist the urge to cry. She shushed me as dad snarled in rage I could hear it slow and steady.

"He is a boy a sweet and somewhat impulsive boy but he is good not that you would even give a damn and he might have started out a weapon but he is a person you can't treat him like an object and you have no right coming here and demanding a thing of me. The way you talk about him like I would never let you near him even if I did find him. All for justice and equality just not when it comes to Conner."

I felt hot tears streaming down my face as Charity spoke in a soft tone telling me that it everything is going to be okay but how could it. Lex Luthor who is thought to be the worst of the worst or at least one of the worst villains that Superman has ever face.

But he is the one defending me the one sticking up for me while Superman hates me with every fiber in his being. Called me a thing a weapon that should be tracked at all times. "If I find your that you are using him in an attempt to get to me I won't hesitate to put either of you down Lex"

As he spoke father name his tone softened just a bit as dad simple sneer at him, "Mercy show the scum out of my office would you." With a stern yes Charity quickly closes the door to the office so that Superman wouldn't see me or her. She just sat there mute rubbing nibble finger through my hair as I cried silent tears as my eyes burned and my heart beats an erratic rhythm.

Once I heard the soft hum of the elevator as the great and might superman left the door that joined the office and the conference room opened. I could hear a hushed sigh that quickly turned into shock gasp. I look up from my lap Charity gets finger pulling away from my hair as I looked at my father who has angry burning in his eyes and shaking shoulder as he crossed to room in three long strides.

He crouched low as he pulled me tightly into a one-armed hug as I cry into the crook of his neck when a realization hit me. I would never be the son that he won't let alone the son that he wanted to know. The one person that gave a damn about me was a villain how messed up is that? The only people that I trusted to see me cry are a cyborg and a villain. What a fucking mess


	6. Salty Tears and Nightmares

Lex POV

I watched him during the boring meeting not bothering to listen to what the other had to say. I simply nodded here or there but my mind kept flashing back to seeing conner crying. Damn it I should have had Hope keep him down stairs, then he wouldn't have heard that trash.

_ I can still see Charity gently carting her fingers through his hair trying to calm him down he shook with silent sobs. The smell of smoke lingering in the air as Conner looked up at me his big pale green eyes shimmering as they slowly turned back to blue.  _

__ _ He reminds me of a puppy who just got kicked for. Rage burned bright in my bones as my legs quickly across the room. I dropped to sit down next to him. His body racked with  unshed sobs as I pulled him into me.  _

_            His warmth melding with mine as he lost it. Crying bitterly in my neck as I felt his tears staining my shirt and my skin as I gently rubbed something circle into his back.  _

__ _ He shouldn't have to hear that he shouldn't be thought of as a weapon at first that we all that I thought he was. But as he started to grow in his pod going from squalling baby to toddler to teen I knew at the moment that he was so much more that's when I decided he is more important than a weapon.  _

_        Then comes Kel El breaking his poor little heart with just a few harsh and ill gotten sentences. A burning fury unlike thing that i have ever felt rise in my chest as I started to lose my penetice who the hell was he to make Conner cry make him think that he is unworthy.  _

__ _ Of course he is kind and sweet to all others but in reality the great Kel El is a secret monster in disguise who would have guessed. I growles with fury but I choke it down opting to hold my crying son as his body shook gentle as his sobs started to subside.  _

_       Pulling his face gently out of the crook of my neck after a few minutes. His big blue eyes staring up at me as fear of rejection burned in his eyes. How could I deny him anything ever again when I think back to this moment where all that pain shone in his eyes.  _

__ _ I ran a gentle hand through his jet black hair spoke in an even tone though it wasn't easy.  “You are far greater than he deserve do you hear me, Conner do you hear me. He is the one unworthy not you” _

_       My tone soft yet stern I wanted him to know that Superman hate and cruelty was not his fault and that it never  would be. I always thought that Lionel's hate for me and my mother is my own fault. That his fury when he beat the both of us was well earned because he deserved nothing more. But I was wrong and I won't have him thinking that this is his fault. “Okay”  _

__ _ His soft voice barely reaching my ears as Charity cleared her throat her own eyes sad and protective as she spoke in a clear voice. “I'm sorry but the bored it here and they are waiting.” _

_        I nodded my head as I look down to Conner I can't make him sit through this meeting after that. “Why don't you head up stairs you don't have to come to this meeting.” I spoke softly but he just rubbed his face with the back of it hand swiping away the tears. “It's okay dad I can handle the meeting.”  _

__ _ He sniffed as he rubbed his eyes until they were dry the deep blue staring at me as he nodded his head gently. “Okay go take your seat okay” I watched him nodded hurried to his feet practically floating.  _

I looked over to Conner who seemed to be staring blankly out of the window when the meeting concluded. I watch the bored room empty out slowly. Curt nods and pleasant exchanges happened before finally Conner and I made our way to the elevator.

Conner's blue gaze softened as he spoke in a gentle voice. He almost sound cautious or wary like he was affairs for my answer. “Dad can I have my phone back please” He looked up at me his gaze soft and hopeful but all I could do was frown he played me.

So that is it he is plain on asking me to break one of my rules of his grounding and if he had asked me today and he hadn't heard what SM had said about him I would have said no. But he did go to school without complaint today didn't cause any problems and he came to the boring meeting without complaint. “Alright conner it's in my study in the penthouse come on.” 

He grinned madly at me as the soft dings of the elevator filled both our ease. But Conner just look up at me again this time with more confidence as he spoke in a calculating tone. “Another thing dad can I ride my bike to school people keep gawking at the limo and aren't I supposed to be keeping it low profile.”

     Give him an inch and he will take a mile. I look over to conner thinking about him on a motorcycle force unease in my heart. My tone stern and cold as I glared down at him through narrow slits. "You could get hurt those thing s offer no safety."

      Defiance bloom in Conners gaze as an angry sneer formed on his face as his eyes slowly shift to green. "Dad i don't need protection I'm invulnerable which means I cant get hurt so it's fine" He gave me his own pointed glare as he held his ground firmly flooding his arms across his chest.

    I snarled lowly as I mumbled a few curses under my breath but i wasn't going to break not on this. "Oh yeah and what happens if you get into a bad accident and people find out what and who you are then then what?"  He frowned as his glared at me defince burning brighter. "I'll be careful dad" 

       I glared at Conner my rage came to a boiling point. But Conner ignored my rage as he slammed his foot into the elevator floor. The whole thing shakes unsteady. "This isn't fair don't you trust me. Or am I just an untrustworthy weapons to you." I stared at him wide eyes his green gaze burning hot with outrage I shouldn't be surprised he's only 6 months old.

     I let out a steady breath as pinched the bridge of my nose. This boy I knew that he wasn't going to be okay not for a while. I glared at him as a spoke in a tense tone resisting the urge to clench my jaw. "You no that not true and your not the one i'm worried about all it takes is a car to hit a patch of ice and then hit you and your secret is out. Conner look at me"

    I did my best to keep my voice gentle as I gripped tightly to his chin. Forcing his green gaze to meet my own. His lips pressed into a grim line. "I am not and never will be superman your my son and your well being mentally and physically so no i won't allow you to ride one of those death machines but will buy you any car you want okay."

    My even and stern tone took him by surprise as I pulled my hand from his chin and carted my fingers through his hair as I smiled gently. "Okay?" I watched him as slowly the rage in him quelled as his muscles loosened.

Conner grinned gently as he nodded his head a little unsure. I have know Clarke for a long time and I never hated him. Till this moment looking down at Conner his green eyes slowly shift back to blue as his rage and annyonce left his bone. 

“Mary has the night off do you want to get pizza?” I turned over to look at Conner a wide grin from his face as he nodded his head. “Peperone with Bacon?” I chuckled yet another thing that he got from me if god is good he would have gotten everyone from me. 

     “Of course is there any other way to eat pizza.” I smiled gentle at him as we both down the long walk down the hallway just passed the living room to my study. 

As I pushed open the large black door to my study wide open only to be met with I cape crusader standing behind my mahogany desk. The black clad jackass glared carefully at me as Conner peered over my shoulder his eyes siding with shock. As his smile slipped from his face. 

       “Batman?” Conner questioning and gruff tone only got him a curt nod from the bat. What is the bug Lex Luthor day? I frowned as I gently made my way through the room pushing passed him as if he wants even there. 

I'm hoping that if I ignore him that he would just go away but Conner didn't get the memo. “Is it the team are they hurt?” His voice file with worry as Batman smiled tensely at him.

        “No they are in a little worried about you and if you're coming back to the team but fine. No I'm here to talk to Luthor.” Conner nodded his head as I gripped tightly to a sleek black phone in a deep crimson red case hidden beneath a months of paperwork.

Batman hard cold gaze running over me as he turned to look at Conner. Examining every inch of him. But I paid the idiot no mind as I walked over to Conner placing a gentle hand on his head and ruffling his silky hair as I handed him his phone. “Why don't you go order the pizza I will be there soon and no eavesdropping I will know.” 

    Conner frowned at me as if there is no way that I could possibly know when he was using his powers and I really don't know but I always get this sinking feeling like I'm being watched and that has never steered me wrong. 

I frowned at him as he let out a heavy sigh as an easy smile crept onto his face. “Fine dad” He like out gruff sigh not giving batman another look as he slid the door shut behind him leaving me alone with Bruce. His raspy and gruff voice forcing my attention to him. “If I would have known that you would stop him from being a Hero I would never agree to let him live with you” 

After dealing with Clark i'm not in the mood for this shit. My anger began to boil as i spoke in a venomous whisper. “I didn't stop him from being a hero he's grounded he put a kid in the hospital that earns him a punishment so until I with in that he learned his lesson he doesn't get to be on the team.” 

     I glared at him venom and hate work its way in my gaze as a disgusted sneer form on my face these assholes think that they can just do whatever they want to say whatever they want and think that there are no consequences since they hide behind a mask.

I fold my arms across my chest  as Bruce looked rather shock as what I had to say before he spoke again this time in a more cautious video. “Superman came to see me today somthing about him thinking that you are using Superboy against him.” 

        I glared at him for a moment just thinking about SM made my blood boil my mind go blank with murderous rage. “Let me tell you about SM…..”  

      I told him everything that had happened in my office. “When I decide to let up his punishment and he goes back to the team I want to make one thing perfectly clear Superman isn't to go near my son or I will out him and then entire justice league. I don't want to see comments that upset again now get out.”

I didn't even have time to enjoy the shock on his face when I walked out the office slamming the door so hard it school on it hinges. I briskly walked into the living room only to find it empty. A white sheet of paper with black cursive written neatly on it. 

     “ _ Took wolf and sphere to the forest floor be back soon the pizza won't be here for another hour and don't worry Charity is with me”  _ I knew Connors handwritten so I took that as good enough. I collapse into my couch as my lids grew heavy and my limbs limp as the s played obere drintf off to sleep 

A strong pounding sound at the door forced me to open my eyes as I looked over the dimly lit room with the only light being the tv. Conner sat on the couch his feet on the coffee table as Charity sat next to him highly amused as Conner seem way to into the tv to notice the door. I might have chided him but I shook my head and rose up from the couch that pound sound forcing the door hinges to shake. 

As i opened the door I was met with a kid with  bright red hair and green eyes. A cunning smirk appeared on his face but it quickly slip when his green gaze met mine.

     A disgusted sneer appeared on his face as this knowing look took over his face.As he spoke he reminded of that cheeky little speedster on Conners team. “You total is 20 dollars” 

He held two bright green pizza boxes with the words Lugia pizza divierly on the box as I hand him a 50 as an amused grin formed on my face. “Keep the change” I slammed the door in his face as I spun carefully on my heels.

     “Conner!” I let my voice boom as Charity laughed gently as Conner rushed to his feet falling to his knees in the hallway to the kitchen as I shook my head sadly. “Get plates, Charity get cup ad tote rink” 

I made my way into the living room as I place the steaming hot boxes on the coffee table. Both Conner and Charity rushed into the room out of breath and red as can be. I didn't say a word but I wonder what they were doing while I had been sleeping. 

After the food was all gone this awkward tension filled the air as Conner stiffened as his ears turned red. Charity quickly picked up her plate and cup before giving both of us a curt nod.

        “I'm sorry to eat and run Mr.Luthor but I should get going it's late and you both have had an exhaustive day. I'll see you in the morning.” Then just like that she rushed out of the room before i could say a word which isn't like her.

      But as I looked at Conner he seemed to know exactly what that was about.  I could tell by the guilt in his eyes. "Conner what was that about?” My voice stern and curious I don't think that I have seen Charity lose her cool like that. 

      But Conner just looked at me with mock confusion as he shrugged his shoulders“Nothing dad I'll do the dishes you just relax.” 

He spoke in a buttery and cosy tone which now definitely means he knew what happened that he doesn't want me to know about. I frowned as he gripped both plates and rushes out the room. 

Quickly I walked into the kitchen only to see Conners back towards me. His shoulder stiff as his finger worked nibley in the soap soaking the dish with ease as I stood there simply wanting him for a “Conner?” 

At the sound of my voice he turned walk on his heels and glared at me one of his what do you want I'm busy glares. “What are you doing with Charity when you have a girlfriend.”

       A cold shivers went down his spine but other then that his face seemed almost impassive “Dad I really don't know what you're talking about but I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning.” 

_ Few hours later.  _

   “Dad? What are you still doing up?” His soft and shake voice forced my eyes off of the tv. His soft green eyes staring at me in silent questions

“I'm watching some movies, what are you doing up another nightmare?” Conner simply shook his head as he gripped the back of the couch and gripped to the black blanket laying casually on the couch.

   H laid his head in my lap as a soft yawn ripped from his lips.“Just couldn't sleep the one time that I actually don't have any nightmare and I can't sleep, isn't that ironic.” 

“It is” I gently started to cart my hands mindlessly through his soft black hair. I didn't even realize that I had been doing it until I hear the soft purs leaving his lips as he dozed off to sleep quickly. “Night my sweet boy”


	7. SuperMan Or Super Fail?

Batman POV

I sat across from him in I don't know disbelief maybe shock when it comes to Clark no one knows him better than Luthor they were old friends they were lovers at one point. But now as I sit here across from him his piercing blue eyes dulled behind his led rimmed glass all I can think is that Luthor had to be lying.

But then all I could think all, I could see so poor Conner crying as he listened to Clark's careless word and Luther doing what Clark couldn't. Being a father to a boy that needs that more than anything. "What is wrong with you? You haven't said much since we have sat down?"

Clark worried and questioning tone made it even harder to believe what Luthor had told me but it's not like he had any reason to lie. I'm sure he would lie to get what he wanted but what would be gained from lying to me. I would never take Luthor's side over Clark's and he knew that. But I couldn't keep all this doubt swirling in my head forever I will just talk to Conner.

"Nothing sorry my mind is just busy between the fire a couple of weeks ago and the thing with Connor I haven't had much time to just take a breather you know." I watched his face dropped in doubt while his shining eyes started to burn with rage as he resisted the urge to sneer at me. His jaw clenched and his muscle tightens does the very thought of Conner drive him to rage it cant be about his DNA since he doesn't know.

This time I spoke in a coy tone as I study every inch of his face even looking at his body language as he starts to close himself off when he folded his arms firmly over his chest. "Have you talk to Conner?"

I sipped my coffee slowly as I watched as a scowl started to pull at the corner of his lips as he looked right through me and with his powers I wouldn't put it past him. His shoulder stiffness with rage as he spoke in a glib tone.

"We agree not to talk about the weapon any more" His tone final and cool as I watched his eyes darkened with rage and a vein throbbed in his neck. He didn't look like he is near down screaming and yelling but instead, he pulled his lips into a hard line.

Rage boiled in my own body as I did my best choke it down I lost my father and I would kill to have just a bit more family other than Dick. But here he had a healthy son that wants nothing more than to know him.

Instead, he gets to hear how much his father hates him that had to mess him up. But as I saw him with lex calling his dad so easily a small smile tugged on his face I had to think that he is surprising all those feelings.

Which is even worse and I don't know how Lex would react if Conner did something stupid because of what he had heard Clark says. I just couldn't believe any of it shock took over every inch of my body as disbelief that for once maybe Lex isn't lying shook me.

"Anyway I'm heading I promised Lois that I will stop by when you figure your stuff out give me a call." He stood up abruptly I could tell that he wanted to run from this conversation so he did. Rush right out the diner in a blur with nothing but the soft ringing of the bell to tell me that he had even been here.

As my car pulled into the long drive I could see Dick playing basketball by himself an envergrated look for me on his face as he ran around with ease. Nailing bank shot after bank shot, I couldn't help but smile. Love filled my heart making me forget my doubt and worry that bubble in me like a dangerous storm.

Dic spun sharply on his heels I'm sure that he got the feeling that he was being watched. A confused smile forming on his face as his deep gray eyes stared back at me as he walked over to the window knocking gently before dropping into the passenger seat."Hey, dad you okay?"

He gave me this worried frown as his eyes shone gently and all I can think is that I don't know where I could be without Dick.

"You know that I love you more than life don't you?" I watched Dick for a moment as his brows shot up with confusion as he slowly nodded his head. "Dad is there something wrong? Did something happen to uncle Clarke?"

His voice soft and worried as he stared up at me with soft blue eyes trying to worm their way into his head. "Nothings wrong I just wanted you to know that come on it's late and you should be in bed." My voice grew stern as I realize this 10 at night and my 13-year-old son is out and about. "Where is Alfred he was supposed to have you in bed by now."

I shook my head sadly as I pull the shimmering silver keys out of my car's ignition as I rose into the frigid fall air. A cold chilled ripped through me as Dick came running up to my right as he shrugged his shoulders casually.

"I told him that I wanted to wait up for you and after arguing for the better part of two hours he gave up." I sighed heavily as my shoulder dropped and I shook my head sadly that is my Dickie he is way too stubborn for his own good sometimes.

"Alright bed then come on I'll walk you" I pushed the door open as Dick ducked below my arm and walked into the foyer. I slammed the heavy metal door behind me and locked them before picking up the pace to walk with Dick.

"Dad?" I looked over to see Dick staring intently at the ground as he took each step. His shoulder slumping with worry as his eyes shifted from left to right anxiety.

"When is Conner coming back to the team Megan told me that he is being punished for what he did to that kid at school. But because he has detention all the time she doesn't really see him except for lunch."

I rub the back of my neck gingerly I knew that Dick could keep a secret and that he wouldn't tell another soul he seemed to be keeping the sportmaster is Artemis's father is a secret so what would the harm be in telling him about lex.

"Dickie looks at me" I knelt down to get on his level as he frowned gently at me this worry in his eyes turning to fear like he thought that I was going to tell him that Connect was never coming back.

"You know how you save him from CADMUS?" He nodded his head firmly as I let out a heavy sigh "Turns out he isn't just a clone of Superman but of Lex Luthor too even Clark doesn't know that so I need you to keep that to yourself okay?"

I watched his eyes widened in shock but he simply nodded his head as I continued to speak in a low huge whisper. "Alight well he had been staying with Luthor and he will continue to stay with Luthor for as long as he chooses, he is Conner guardian and he decided that Conner should be punished and that is his right so, in reality, I don't know when he is coming back but Luthor told me a few weeks ago that he will be coming back so there is nothing to worry about"

I rose from my crouching stance as I pushed Dick slumped and tired shoulder forward as we made our ascent up the stairs. "How come you are telling me to now, you know that I can keep a secret."

He started to pout as his lower lip stuck out as he glared back at me with hurt in his eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle as his childish behavior it is rare to see him acting like a kid. I enjoy moments like this cause they are soon to stop in a few years.

"I and Luthor came to an agreement that no one on the team would ever know the truth so you can't let Conner know what you know is a lot like Artemis, okay?" I spoke in a soft tone as he let out a long yawn as he pushed the door opened to his room.

His unkempt bed stared back at me as well as a few forgotten books or paper lying on the floor. "I thought that I told you to clean your room and make your bed this morning" I scowled at Dick but he simply shrugged his shoulders before crawling into his bed as a tired yawn ripped through him.

"I forget I will do it tomorrow for sure I promise dad" I couldn't help but frown as my voice grew rough and cold. "You better or Conner won't be the only one suspended from the team." I kissed his temple gently as he sighed heavily. "Love you dad" He's joking tone got caught off by his own soft snores as I smile gently at him. "Love you to Dickie"

_The Next Day_

I heard Conner's name announced as he appeared from the boom tube, the mission being broke down in an instance as he gave them a tight smile. The team rushed to greet him all of them seemed relieved that he is back. Conner greeted each of them before going sullen and dark as I cleared my throat. "If we could get back to the missing brain"

Conner gave me this sheepish grin as he apologized for being late before he went back to his usually sullen self. Every once in a while he would nod his head or ask a question in his usually gruff and angry voice.

But once the briefing was over and the other started to pile onto the bioship I gripped tightly to Conner's right shoulder. Forcing him to whirl around with his fist cocked back but stopped when he noticed it was me. "Sorry about that it's just… it's been a long week and I'm wounded a little too tightly. What's up?"

His tone just an angry and standoffish as usual not like the easy-going boy I had seen with Lex Luthor are you telling me that he is more comfortable around him then his own then again I get that Robin express more emotion with me then he does with the team, it's got to be a dad thing they just feel more at ease with us I got a good look at Conner he looked just like Kent but then he would tilt his head a certain way or get angry and his eyes would shift color to a pale green the same color as Lex's eyes.

"I need to talk to you after you get done with your mission so can you meet me in the therapy room?" My own gruff voice cold and commenting as he nodded his head before mumbling a. "Yeah no problem"

_A Few Hours Later_

I sat contently on the couch rubbing my head gently as I noticed Conner slowly suckling into the shoulders thrown back and tense as his piercing gaze tore into me. He collapsed on a blue plush chair. Simply glaring as he folded his arms firmly across his chest as he began to sneer. "Is this about Superman or dad?"

I kept my face impassive but I have to say I'm both impressed and shocked I wonder if how he figured that out. "That night that I talk to Lex in his office he told me about the conversation that he had with Superman and I have to know that he is lying. Is what he said true?"

His jaw clenched as his eyes burned and smoke simmer from the corners of his eyes as his eyes threatened to turn red.

"What right do you have to question him, he is the one that has been here for me SM is the one that called me a weapon a disgusting clone or a failure were some of the words that he had used."

He spat at the floor in disgust as he snapped back into his chair as he glared at me with newfound hate. "You think that he is a great guy but you don't know shit he is a heartless monster and nothing you say will change what he really is.

. When he can't handle something he runs away or grows angry with disgust and contempt. I thought my villainous parent would be the one to hate me, despise me for choosing to be here. But in the past three weeks that I have spent with him he hasn't once tried to convince me that I was wasting my life trying to be a hero.

Did try to tempt me with the power and fame that comes in Luthor or try to turn me to his side. He doesn't treat me the way that the might big blue scout does so you know what keep my fathers name out of your FUCKING MOUTH" His voice boomed with rage towards the end as his eyes started to glow a bright crimson.

The same color that Clark's eyes get when he loses control of his temper and his heat vision activates. "Calm down Conner your heat vision is activating you labile to hurt self and me" I place a calming hand on his shoulder which only seemed to enrage him as he ripped his shoulder from my grasp. "I don't have heat vision"

His voice darkened with rage and murderous intent as I let out a heavy breath he has Clark's temper and none of Luthor control. Great I leered at Conner as I pointed to the mirror at the back of the room that we use two watches the kids after the last disaster. "Look for yourself"

Conner glare but took my advice walking slowly over to the mirror simply looking at himself. A slight scowl forming on his face as he stood there taking in a few deep breaths.

When he wheeled around on his feet he glared at me with a cold sneer that told me that he wanted nothing more than to knock my lights out. He did his best to stifle his rage as he dropped back into his chair.

"Is that the only thing that you wanted or is there something else that you wanted to know about my father." His tone is cold and dangerous as I looked at him, his eyes turning a dangerous pale green. "You should talk to Superman I know that you don't want to but you are developing a new power and you are going to need help controlling it."

That only earned me a dangerous snarl as he rested his head on the back of the chair as he stared at the blank ceiling. I could see his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he spoke in a deepened voice.

"If I go near him I might lose control and kill him, if he wanted to see me then he would have I have been out of CADMUS for 6 months now and not once has he even bother to come and see me. Not since that first night, we meet and why do you think it is.

He doesn't give a shit about my powers or helping me improve as a hero he doesn't give a shit so why should I. No one knows more about Krypton beside him and my dad if I need help I will ask him. Now, are we done I promise that I could be back by curfew and I can't do that if you are holding me up? I just got ungrounded I would rather not go back to being locked up in a penthouse if I can help it."

I sat there frozen in shock what the hell could I possibly say to him that all made perfect sense. "Yeah that's fine I expect to see you here tomorrow with the team" Once again he just sighed "Yeah, whatever we will see"

I sat in my car mute for a moment before walking through the garage as I pushed open the door slightly to see Dick and Alfred arguing. "No way I want dad to tuck me in like he always does I'm going to wait."

I could see him pouting as he jutted his chin out as he wrapped his arms across his chest not taking no for an answer. I chuckled light as I shook off the doubt from my mind tonight I'm going to worry about my own kid.


	8. Dreams and Girls

 

Conner POV

" _Conner" Her honey sweet voice called out to me as she giggles darting in and out of the trees with Wolf lapping at her feet. She giggled happily as her eyes lit up with love as she wiped around slamming into me._

_Gripping tightly to me as she pulled me inches from her own lips her soft skin felt perfect beneath my own strong hands. Her soft pink lips begin to be part as she looked up at me with big blue eyes. Charity laughed so easily as she kissed my collarbone then my neck before nibbling gently on my ear. "Come on Conner just give to my already"_

I snapped up in my bed as I grumbled under my breath that same damn dream has been playing in my mind since the couch. I just can't stop thinking about her and I started to feel guilty about it. I didn't mean to kiss her I just tipped my head down to whisper in her ear when our lips crashed down on each other clumsily.

Sure she then hopes into my lap and grinded into me as I kissed her lips and nipped at the soft smooth skin under her jaw but that wasn't all me. Then dad calls out for me to get plates and I was worried that he might catch me. I have to tell Megan but I know that there is a chance that she won't want to talk to me again.

I have been trying my best to ignore Charity but she is everywhere that I go my father made sure of that even though I was no longer a prisoner in my own home he still wants someone from Lex crop to watch I get ocean the public know about me it is going to be a lot harder to move around without getting stopped or attacked by someone else but why her.

"Conner comes on and gets up" My father booming voice shook me from my thoughts as I frowned at the wall staring at the poster of the car that I'm building with my dad. It's a 1996 Pontiac GTO I'm going to paint it red and when it's finished it will be able to go underwater.

Or else that is the hope I'm studying more advanced mechanics every chance that I get and working with dad when both have free time which is hard. I just got finished with my 3 weeks of detention and he has his boring meeting and then has to work late in the labs at night. So neither of us had time to work on it together I was hoping to do it today but Batman demand my presence with the team today.

"Conner for the last time get up?" I looked over at my thoughts as my father booming voice directing me to the doorway were he scowled at me. His soft green eyes scanned my rigid form as he is free gentle at me.

"What is wrong? Is it what Batman said about me and  _him_ " His lips curled in disgust as he said the word him and I couldn't help but smile it's refreshing for once to actually have someone taking my side."No, not really Batman wants me to come to hang out with the team today but you don't have a boring meeting and I want to work on the car."

Dad chuckles sadly as he nodded his head as if he got this determined look on his face. "It's Friday and you have been good no problems, no fights, not even so much as an angry snarl in the direction of Donovan or the principle. How about we work on the car now and you can go hang out with the team later?"

His voice grew calm and amused as he watched my face light up with a beaming grin as I couldn't help but node my head enthsuscailly. "You will really let me skip school?" Even as I spoke I still couldn't believe it as he gave me an easy grin "Yeah I will call and tell them that you have obligation to LexCorp and won't be coming in today. Now get dressed and eat so we can get started."

With those final words, he walked quickly out the room to get his phone and I rushed to the walk-in closet practically running down the closest till I made it to the very back. It took me a minute or two to get the back when I slipped on a pair of white shorts and a black tee-shirt.

I grabbed a pair of blue hair and black running shoes slipping them on with each before running into the dining room the large table spread out as a steaming white mug of coffee stared back at me.

As I sat down on the cool chair the soft plush comforting my back as I looked up from my steam billowing mug to see Charity staring at me a sly grin on his face. Her bubbly blue eyes grew cold as she glared at me like I'm the one that did something wrong. Her lips parted to speak as her voice came out low that only the two of us could hear.

"I heard you not going to school today having a sick day" I gave her a smile as I nodded my head as I noticed my father starting to make his way from the living room to the dining room. Staring intently at Metropolis that laid below the glass windows. "Yeah, dad said that we could work on the car instead of going to school."

I gave her a fleeting smile as I looked over to see my father looking at me cautiously before an easy smile pulled at his lips. "Yes, I'm afraid that LexCorp is going to be his son and he can't simply miss a meeting this important he has never missed a board meeting and he won't miss one today." He nodded to himself as he rolled his eyes when he realized how annoying that chump principle is. "Yes, I'm sure that he will be missed."

Yeah, right other than my own friends everyone else ignored me like I'm the plague somehow the rapist is the good guy and I'm the monster. I sighed letting my shoulders drop as I stared angrily at my coffee. The boiling steam coming off of it felt like a gentle breeze on my face as I scowled down at the table.

"Conner don't frown its leave marks" Charity's voice forced my head to snap up as her demanding tone force me to frown as Mary laughed gently. Her feet partially floating on air as she placed a cheese omelet and bacon for me and then the same plate in front of dads seat. I started to swallow my burning hot again whole.

Not bothering to chew as I could to cut up my eggs with ease swallowing them in hearty chunks as I heard dad chuckle gently he started his fingers through my hair. "Slow it down Conner we will have all morning and the afternoon to work on the car, it's not going anywhere."

I smiled and nodded my head as he sat in his own chair cutting easily into his eggs as he frowned at me for a moment longer as I slowly started to chew. It felt like house as I watched him cut into his food painfully slow. All the while he grinned at me like he knew that "Alright let's go"

_A Few Hours Later_

I was in the middle of adding the secondary engine used to power the car's underwater mode deep in grease while dad worked on the propulsion system that meant to replace the wheels once we got into the water. He had been quiet since we got back from lunch. It was something that he saw as his gaze flickered from to Charity, after that he ordered her to stay in the penthouse as he and I came back down here alone. "You haven't been having any of your nightmares as of late. Not for 2 weeks now"

I pulled out of the hood of the car as the chilled air hit my sweat drenched back as oil slick black oil dripping down my arms to my finger as he tossed me a white cloth already stained gray from all the oil from the work has been done. Dad simply dropped in the car not wait for me to respond as he twisted the key in the engine and flicking the right switch. The engine tuned in a soft dull thrum as the tires started to be switched out for propulsion wings like the one that you would see on a submarine. I couldn't help but smile as I saw that it works so I forgot that I was supposed to be keeping a tight lid on it. "Yeah I guess I'm finally over the red Tornado thing and the Superman thing"

I spoke so casually that I didn't even realize that I said more when I should dad poked his out of his head as he slowly turned the engine off and flipped the switch back down until the light turned a cherry red instead of emerald green.

"What the hell does that mean? What happens it Red Tornado?" He knew about the Superman thing but he didn't know a thing about Red Tornado but there is no point in lying not now so I recounted the tale of that night of the whole damn thing.

His green eyes seemed locked on the ground as he got lost in thought for a minute but I could see the way that his eyes worked they were searching for something. I knew that he is thinking about what to get his revenge and that wouldn't help change a damn thing.

"Dad it was a month ago just drop it please for me" He leered at my gentle tone as finally, he let out a reluctant sign. "So you were dreaming of him killing M'gann. I guess it makes sense now why you stopped having the dreams"

I cocked my head to the side in confusion as I started to close the hood of the car the bright cheery red paints stared back at me as I spoke in a cool voice. "What do you mean that it makes sense?"

Dad rolled his eyes like he could believe that I was still learning to lie to him but I honestly didn't know what he meant. "It's just strange that you stop having these nightmares two weeks ago when you slept with Charity while I was sleeping." I snapped my head up slamming my jaw shut as he gave me this pointed glare.

"You slept with her!" He punched my arm roughly as I whimpered gently is the hit didn't even hurt, nothing more than a bee sting. "No we only made out I didn't sleep with her but I can't stop thinking about sleeping with her and I haven't told Megan yet."

It all came out with my mouth like word vomit that I just couldn't get it under control but that only made it worse as I shrinking under his narrowed gaze. I didn't think that he cared about my love life let alone who I did or didn't sleep with.

"Luthors are a lot of things but we aren't cheaters you going to tell that girl everything you are going to come clean and hope that she doesn't dump your sorry ass." That is the last thing that I wanted to hear him say I glared at him but he only continued to give me dirty looks as he glared at me. "Conner Luthor you will do it and you will do it by the end of the night or I'm going to order Charity to tell her and you really don't want that."

I shrunk under his murderous glare as he began to rub his own hands on the ink-stained cloth as he frowns only began to deepen as I shift my gaze to the oil-covered floor. Forgotten spark plugs and metal scapes stared back at me as he spoke in a commanding voice.

"Go get changed and head to the Mountain and you better tell that girl by the end of tonight" His voice boomed leaving me standing in shame as I stood there in utter shock at his reaction. I could hear the slamming of his feet as he walked toward the elevator that leads up to the penthouse.

I slipped my hand into my pocket till I curled my hand around the slim metal as I placed the phone to my ear as I hit her number and called her. It didn't take more than 3 rings before finally her cheery and whimsical voice sounds like a sweet melody as guilt just grew heavier in my chest.

"Hey Conner where are you I haven't seen you at school today" Her voice seemed so light and happy that I couldn't help but feeling worse for every second that passed me by how could I tell her about Charity without her wanting to leave me. "I'm at home but I'm on my way to the cave I have to tell you some important so could you meet me in my old room there."

My feet slapping rough against the ground as I made my way back to the penthouse doing my best shake off my nerves am burning guilt filled my chest as I thought about her dumping me and then having to go on a mission with her. My heart ached at the thought as worry flooded my mind. One minute I'm excited about my heat vision and the next I thinking about how it's going to feel to get dumped.

"Conner is there something wrong?"Megan gentle voice forced pain and guilt tear into me like twin blades. I push the door open to my room as I started to make my way to the closest. "I'll explain when you get to the cave I'll see you soon."

I quickly hung up my phone as I ripped my closest off throwing them into my hammer before making my way to my closet. Making my way all the way to the back as I gripped a shirt with an S-shield on it and a pair of black pants with my favorite combat boots. A little voice in the back of my mind that used to a lot like SM echoed in my ears " _She deserves better than some disgusting clone"_

I tried to shake off the doubt and fear filling my mind as I looked over to see my fathering sitting on the couch. He stared intently at the flatscreen with a fresh pair of black slacks and a white button-down with a blazer over it. His red tie tightly secured as he watched the information of the new league members that right I have to go to the cave for that.

"Dad I'm leaving" I called out to him but he silently waved over his shoulder at bothering to look up from the tv like he couldn't stand to look at me but I just shrugged it off. "Be back before your curfew"

With those final words, I ran through the door with Wolf rushing to catch up and sphere beeping happily as we took the elevator to the roof. Still, my heart hammer and my mind wander to that rage-filled voice came back in full force.

" _Your useless and nothing will change that you abomination_ " I shook my head heavy as the roof came ringing as the bright blue sky looked over the head as the lazy white clouds defeated with ease.

Sphere zoomed out in the roof as she trembled and shook as the supercycle took her place with two seats one for me the other for Wolf who jumped happily into his seat. His bright pink tongue lolling out to the side as I jerked and jumped into my seat before Sphere took off.

It didn't take long to get to the cave and it wasn't all that shocking to see the team there plus someone. A black girl with clipped short brown hair as a sassy attitude and a strange accent maybe New York or maybe Boston. She wore this deep blue jacket with a white turtleneck under it as well as a pair of jeans. She looked at me like I was crazy before she noticed the S on my chest and gave me this wide eyes sparkling with excitement as she took a good look at my face and then back at the tv for a moment watching SM before turning to look at me.

"Are you superman's kid?" I scoffed as I resisted the urge to snarl under my breath while the team gave me curious looks as Robin quickly rushed her defense. "Conner then this is Raquel, Raquel this is Superboy." I grinned at her not wanting anything to do with her anyone else I might have punched them. Instead, I tend to look at Megan who had been standing off to the side.

I steeled my frayed nerves as my heart began to pound roughly in my chest as I made my way over to her. By the time that I stood in front of her my heart threatened to leap out of my chest.

"M'gann we should talk in private" My voice as soft and sweet as I could feel her gaze growing hard as her organ eyes shined with impatience but she didn't move an inch. You have ignored me for weeks! Then you call and tell me that there is most important you need to tell me but you won't tell me unless we are you breaking up with me?!"

Her voice rose as the others looked at us each of them staring at us with varying degrees of interests. When I turned back to Megan her orange eyes were burning with rage as angry tears started to well into her eyes.

"It's just...okay so two weeks ago you remember that girl the blonde one sitting on the hood of the limo?" My tone even and soft as she glared at me, her gaze narrowing as she gave me the suspicious look "I do what of it?"

Her voice grew hard and angry as I took one even breath the eyes of the entire team on me as I spoke in a low voice that I knew she would be able to hear. "Yeah well, she kind of like my bodyguard and my dad is pretty instant on her going everywhere that I do. Anyway I was talking to her and my head slipped from my hand and I kissed her purely by accident. Then she straddled me and it kind of took a mind of its own. But I swear that is far as it went I threw her off of me."

I knew that was a lie but I'm hoping that she could read my mind and see the only reason that we stopped is that my dad could have got us. But since she stood there frigid and cold not saying a word not even looking at me.

When she did hate to burn bright in her eyes "YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH YOUR SECURITY DETAIL" Great now this is happening I turned to see the cashing look form the other. FML.


	9. The Truth Is Reveled

Lex POV

The moment that I heard the slam of the door I slipped on my leather loafers and straighten out my tie as I watched the new league members get introduced. took his card his golden helmet gleaming in the sunlight.

The atom so tiny that I could barely see him standing on plastic man's shoulder, who seemed equally pleased with joining the league. Icon huh never hear of him he stood there decked out in his red and black spandex and a black trench coat as Red arrow stood next to him.

Seems that the plan is going into effect. Good, I just hope the light stick to their deal and keeps Conner out of it. I won't have him apart of this I won't have the JL locking him up for something that I did.

I took in a heavy breath before rising from my seat just as my phone started to ring, I picked it up as I started to make my way around the couch. Savages number popped up onto my phone as I sucked in a heavy breath before walking over to Mercy who was waiting by the elevator.

"Everything is in place, where is your son?" His passive voice didn't fool me I knew that he was hoping to leverage conner if anything went wrong. "He went to hang out with some friends I expect him to come out of his unharmed or there will be consequences for the light."

I walked out of the living room and into the elevator with nothing but silence greeted me on the other line for a few moments. It wasn't until I hit the lobby only then did he respond to my cold threat.

"Of course I'm a father myself so I understand the worry especially when it comes to a firstborn son." Sure you do you fucking nutjob how many sons did you let die on your I kept these words to myself as I dropped into my limo the warmth swirling around me.

_Sometime Later_

I smiled gently as I place a light kiss on Queen Bee cheek her soft mocha skin stared back at me as her midnight black hair curled down her shoulder. Dressed in typal baliyan fashion and her startling blue eyes almost captivated me and locked me into a trance but I took lengths to keep my mind protect from her powers.

"Luthor I hear you and your son have been acquainted." Her coy trone took me by surprise as I smiled but nodded my head tightly. I gave her an arrogant smile but did my best to hide my rage. "Yes it's been an adjustment for the both of us really but it's for the better I think"

She smirked cooly as her voice grew seductive and sweet like honey. "I hear that he is quite the handsome young man I would like to meet him one of these days."

Her tone grew compelling and echoed in my eardrums but she knew better than to charm me. There is no way that I'm letting her anywhere near my kid not now not ever.

The chopping of helicopter blades echoed in the air as I looked around to see a golden and black helicopter slowly descend to the ground. The blades whipping up the land as mini tornadoes pushing and hitting the ground. As the door slid open I watched three people exited the copter well isn't this a super.

Artemis the long lost daughter of Sportmaster jumped out the chopper. Her green spandex pulled tightly to her body as her golden hair billowed down her back in a tight ponytail. Her cunning stare shifted to me restless and full of hate as her sister Jade came out. Her wild black hair much like her mother as she stood still as stone next to her father sportamaster.

Lawrence gown golden hair clipped short, his face hidden behind a hockey mask that I'm sure is hiding a cruel smile and smug expression. "What wrong Lex couldn't get your kid to join the family business."

The ignorant tone made me want to throttle him forcing Mercy to step forward ready to defend me and Conner alike. Her expression hard as steel as Artemis drew her bow ready to defend her father. "Leave it Mercy"

Queen bee watch both of us with intrigue like she couldn't decide what is better the fact that we were about to fight or the cause of the said fight. Her periwinkle eyes sparkle as she glared at Sportmaster who put a gentle hand on his daughter's arm to calm her down.

As the tension slipped out of the air I looked around thinking that was everyone when a red and black ship floated through the air. Descending slowly and by the looks of the ship, I would have to say martian.

Slow the ship descended as the organic shop opened its hatch as a girl with bright green skin and deep orange eyes walked out. Slimm and dressed a thin layer of black and red spandex.

If I remember correctly, she shows the niece to martian manhunter. But under her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying what for I couldn't tell you. But as she looked at Artemis as shock gasp escaped her lips. She turned to look at Queen Bee a tired look on her face as her eyes widened in shock and hurt.

"You promised what is she doing her" Queen Bee seemed to get abbreviated as I shift my vision from the green girl to Bee. Her eyes narrowed into two defined slits as rage burning in her gaze and her voice became gruff and cold.

"I kept your promise now you kept yours" The girl looked almost defeated when she clasps her head together close to her chest. Slowly Artemis steps forward giving me a dirty glare as she spoke in a cold voice "What do you want us to do"

She almost seemed important as this tension started to build in the air and I got this sinking feeling in my gut that told me the shit is about to hit the fan. The same feeling I got right before Conner came home last night.

Highly upset and burning with rage as I felt like something was going to happen and I just didn't know it yet. Then dangerous glowing red beams exploded from his eyes just barely missing me slamming into the wall. Black smoke billowing off the wall as two holes filled the wall. He ended up spending half the night apologizing for that and now I get that same feeling could my life be in danger.

I let my eyes scanned the grass as Artemis rushed toward me her bow drawn in hand and dangerous explosive pilling as the string as I glared at her really a coup. "Mercy" I watched her jump in front of me will take the blow. When Artemis spoke in an arrogant voice "Sorry dad I won't let you play me"

She let her arrow fly but I didn't feel any fear not until the Martian girl rushed forward her eyes glowing green with power Mercy was voted through the air. Damn it, I watched the arrow lose with blinding speed and then I felt the heat signing the hair on my arms as smoke erupted in the air and surprised gasps echoed in the air.

I felt the heat but the blinding and burning pain never came, the smoke slowly began to clear as Artemis spoke in an astonished voice. "Superboy what are you doing" Conner? I watched as Conner stood up his long sleeve shirt burned to a crisp as he spoke in a cool voice. "Sorry but I can't have you attacking my dad unlike you I actually like mine"

Conner turned to look at me his eyes turning a deep green worry and fear burned in his gaze as a worried smile formed on his face as the rest of his team rushed onto the scene while Bane stood around glaring at Conner with hate in his gaze I'm guessing they had a previous history. "You should probably get going before they arrest you"

His soft tone took me by surprise but I could hear the fear in its shape and cold he seemed almost terrified as Robin snarled in rage. "SB you can't be serious dad or not he is still the bad guy"

Conner simple glare at him as his eyes began to heat up and as they turned a bright crimson red as smoke sizzle as the corner of his eyelids has black smoke billowing from then when the beams flew from his eyes. Turning Robins pounds to dust before speaking in a commanding tone. "Get on sphere and go, dad"

I nodded my head firmly as I ran over to sphere the large red and black and blue motorcycle zoomed and beep as Wolf jumped out. His white fur rising as he snarled and snapped at another that tried to get near the bike. "Mercy let's go" I watched as Conner's beams rip through any projectile that got in our way.

I watched the bullets zooming in and out of view as Mercy rushed to my right jumping into the front seat. We a sharp beep Sphere rushed through the air the cool blue sky looming overhead. "Mercy the moment that we land at LexCorp I want a ground team ready to rush Mount Justice if Conner doesn't come home by the end of the day."

My commanding toe boomed over the wind rushing past us as Mercy hair seemed whipped up in fury as Sphere beep and groaned as if she were worried about Conner. I patted her cool metal as my own worried sigh escaped my lips. "I know sphere I'm worried too." Just please make it out of this alright Conner I don't think that I could handle losing you because you were too busy saving my ass.


	10. Consequences

Conner POV

I took in a heavy breath when I saw sphere zooming away my whole body felt at ease the moment that I heard about this plan I knew that there is no way that I could allow them to take my dad.

I would be alone the only piece of family I have got. I had gotten used to the idea of having a dad, of having a home where I'm looked down on or just being thought of like Superman's clone. "SB what the hell since when do you have heat vision"

I looked over to KF in a zigzag motion his surprised and amused voice ran off in rapid speed as he moved through a volley of bullets. Should I run while they are all under attack, I looked to my left and saw Artemis fighting off her father a sister unloading explosive arrow after explosive arrow. While M'gann flew in the air dodging a volley of bullets while Bane charged after Robin and Zatanna and Rocket flew dropping people left and right.

I should help but I know if I do then there's a good chance I will be in an interrogation room at the end of it. Damn it. I growled lowly under my breath as I looked over BlockBuster his bright blue skin start back at me.

The big dumb behthem roared with rage as his black soulless eyes light up with rage. Fuck it, I felt a slight pull in my gut and then my feet floated off of the shock of it all forced my own eyes it widen with joy.

I voted through the air the wind whipped at my back as the air whipped into my hair as my muscles tighten as I cocked my fist back as my eyes burned with power as I slammed my fist into his face.

My bones rattle under my iron skin as my bones cracked as I slapped him with a right hook as my eyes stung as red beams slammed into his as a terrified gasp and moan of pain echoed in the air.

Blood rippled over the blue skin trying it a light purple as the blue skin mixed with the crimson blood gushing out note singed hole in his shoulder. Angry below turned into a pain filled gasp as he hunched over his back widely exposed as I raise my leg into an ax kick bring it down with a hard slamming sound that forced him onto his stomach.

The ground crunched beneath him crumpled from the pain-filled moans filled my ears as I slowly declined from the ground my own body aching as I slowly descend before passing out. I must have used too many power to much the darkness swirled around me as I thought back to earlier today.

_I watched as the whole team glared at me like the plague each of them giving me varying looks of disgust as I let out my own sigh before leaning against the wall. They act as I cheated on them this is mine and M'gann business they have no right to even think about judging this ain't their relationship._

_Artemis suddenly stood up give me one last dirty gray almost black glare through narrowed hate filled slit as she spoke in a hesitant step into the middle of the cave room and sighed._

_Her voice shaking with doubt and hesitation as she slowly she spoke about how her father, mother, and sister are all villains. She rubbed her arm gingerly as she looked around the room taking a moment to stare at each one of us while Robin glared at me with a knowing smirk as if to say that it is your turn._

_M'gann was the next one to go talking about how she is a really a white martian even as she spoke she slowly shifted into the natural form. I simply stood there cool as can be as I frowned at her._

_I have known the truth since she saved me from Simon and we rescued sphere. None of what she told me was all too shocking until she mentions Queen Bee is blackmailing her and suddenly my eyes widen as disbelief filled my chest there is no way she is working for a villain all because she is insecure._

_As they started to figure out how to use M'gann and Artemis connection to these villains to their advantage my heart pounded in my chest. Panic filled my chest what if dad is there he could get hurt he could be taken from me. I can't allow that I won't allow that. Even if I had to break my cover no matter the cost I refuse to leave my father to his fate._

I woke to the sound too confusing whispers as I opened my eyes slowly as I felt the cold rock hard floor as the cold metal biting deep into my skin but not as much as the kryptonite cuff hitting my skin. Constant torturous pain shot up my wrist through my arm and up my shoulder. My muscle tensing as my bones rattled with constant mind-numbing pain.

The whispers echoed as I slowly opened my as I looked over to M'gann who gave me a fleeting glance at her still red and sore eyes glared down at me as if to say this is what you get for cheating on me.

Artemis gave me his dirty glare as she gripped tightly to the hunting knife attached file to her hip. KF gave me a wary gaze filled with pity filled his green eyes but I didn't see Batman or the rest of the league.

Aqualad had this impassive face as he talked cooly with Robin who didn't even look the least bit surprised about the news. In fact, he 's the one that told me that fact that he is dad didn't matter but he wasn't there to hear me talk to Artemis which means that Batman must have told him.

I might have snarled with rage if it wasn't for the constant waves of nausea and pain rolled over me so blinding that I had to clench my jaw tightly as Rocket glared at me. "So he is awake y'all"

I watch as all the team heads snapped back in unison as if they were all of one mind but knowing that we do more telepathic conversation rather than verbal ones that makes sense.

Artemis walked over to me rage burning bright as she kicked me square in the chest. The hard combat calf foot forced me back as my chest plate begins to burn with newfound pain as the very breath in my lungs was stolen from me.

"Your dad is Lex Luthor thee Luthor the biggest bad that the league has ever faced, the scumbag that does nothing but devote his life to going after Superman your other father" I growled at her demanding tone I wrestled angst the cuff as a new wave of krypton burned through my arms as I gasped for breath.

"Since when have your eyes been green?" I rolled my eyes really this is what she wanted to talk about after kicking me in the chest. "Since I get angry jackass and in case you must know Superman pretty much said I'm better off dead so if my old man did come close to killing him a few times why the hell should I give a shit and you act like you are forthcoming the only reasons that you told the truth is because you need the team to save your ass"

My boomed voice off the silent hall as the others was frozen in shock as Artemis snarled in a murderous rage as she clenched her fist tightly as she slammed into my cheek as my jaw rocked with pain.

My bones crack as I strained against the cuff burning into my skin turning it raw and red as the pain became all consuming but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of crying out. I clamped my down shut as the bitter copper taste of blood as I broke the flesh in my mouth. "Artemis stop" KF gripped tight to her shoulder ripping her off of me as I barely managed to sit up if they are going to keep hitting me I just went in to sit down.

"Yeah did you also know that your father created a clone of the real speedy and made him Red Arrow." The hurt voice of Robin forced me to let out a tired groan as I looked at the rocky interior of the cave for a moment why the hell would dad do that and even if they did what he said why would he tell me.

The cuff bit deep into my wrist as droplets of crimson blood started to drip onto the ground filling the silence as the other stared down at me with expecting looks in their eyes. "Not that it matters but no I didn't know a damn thing about any of it but that doesn't change my mind.

I'M not going to let you put my father in chains and now you can't arrest him you don't catch him doing anything criminal he didn't attack you, in fact, he didn't throw a signal punch you assaulted him so the way I see it you can't arrest him for just beginning the and you can't arrest me for saving an innocent guy so I would greatly appreciate it if you could take these damn cuff off."

My tone grew hard as steel, unlike my skin that started to split open as they peered down at me. Only M'gann took a step forward as eyes began to glow a dangerous green as she let out a heavy breath as I felt her mind-melding with my own.

Dipping into the very depths of my mind as I fought her but it only causes me more pain debilitating pain the lighting piercing and ripping my corneas as I shut my eyes and a pain filled voice left my lips.

I gritted my teeth as I closed my eyes and did my best to close my mind off but the pain numbs my body as I fought against the chains as my voice came out horse and filled with pain. "Get out of my mind"

"It's true I have gone back 3 weeks and Lex was nothing but fatherly to him. He doesn't want to talk about his villainous activity not once, Conner doesn't know a single thing about it. He also doesn't know what is happening with the league."

I might have passed out but all I could think is what happened to the league. Slowly the pain slipped away as I managed to open my eyes."Alright then SB we are going to take the cuffs off of you"

Robin smiled gently his voice cold and cut throughout me like a knife. None of his warmth and fun-loving smiles just cold grim nods as he pulled a slim metal key from his pocket.

As easy as a quick turn of his wrist I could feel my skin closing tightly as my pain slowly receded. My heart slowly as my mind began to cloud I couldn't even trust my own voice to speak."Sorry but we have to assume that you were working with him after what just happened"

What the hell were any of them talking about I looked around as I noticed red tornado body laying on a metal slab while another android body was plugged into a computer? It isn't until the boom tube went off and the sound of transfer complete only then did BC name echoed into the air as she let out a shocked rest of the team ran over to her but with my mind a jumble and my muscles burning with the pain I could barely stand.

3 weeks flashed before my eyes. Every angry moment, loving smile and tender moment that my father showed me came rushing in debilitating pain in my head nearly forced me to the ground as I gripped tightly to my head as others called my name.

I closed my eyes tight as I tried to remember everything that happened today but it felt like I was slipping in and out of time. One minute I'm standing in the penthouse living room my head in my dad's lap as I talk about how I couldn't sleep.

Then I was sitting in the office at school as he looked down at me with disappointment in his I was in the school hall punching in Jackson's face, his skin paling as blood fell freely from his nose.

A thousand kinds of images flashed before my eyes when I felt a steady hand on the back of my neck. "This way Supey" Directing KF stained voice forces me to frown as the soft hum of a machine spurned me as I felt into a soft chair. A new wave of nausea rain over me as something lurched me forward as a belt popped into my stomach. I could feel wolf at my feet as my muscle stiffness as I swayed.

"Red Tornado what I was that about? Why were they trying to kill us" Robin and his voice seemed frantic what happened? Was it something that I missed? "What do you do to him M'gann? Conner you in their buddy?"

This time it was KF's his voice no longer the goofy casual tone I'm so used to this time it is filled with worry and doubt. My lids felt like sandbags but slowly I managed to open my eyes as my mind began to clear. Instantly all the memories came rushing back in a blinding floor. The cuffs, the fights, waking up on the cold hard ground with kryptonite burning my skin.

"Hello, Earth to Conner Luthor are you there?" KF waved his hand in front of my face as Artemis elbowed him in the stomach "Knock it off Wally!" I took in a deep breath before looking up from my thoughts to see M'gann she sat up the rest of us her hands firmly planted on the controls to the bioship.

"I find my mind is just a bit of a mess, next time why don't you stay out of it M'gann" I glared at her but she paid me now mind as I sank a little further into my seat as my blood boiled. I look over to Red Tornado as frowning at me but he spoke only once as he glared at me with a blank face.

"We could have used your help Superboy" His demanding tone forced me to frowned as I loved over to Robin who hadn't said a single word to me. He gave me this sheepish grin like I couldn't be mad at him for nearly trying to kill me. "Yeah well between the mental probing and the kryptonite cuffs I had a hard time standing let alone fighting where are we going anyway."

I might have said more but I simply frowned as the soft buzz in my pocket forced me to let out a sigh as I slowly pulled it out. Dad printed in blood black letters stared back at me as the bright green answer button stared back at me taunting me I didn't want the lecture not yet anyway.

I hit the answer button it better to get yelled at over the phone then in "Hey dad" My heart race with panic as a heavy sigh echoed on the other line along with a few beeps form a sphere.

"I thought that I was going to have to send in a ground assault team are you okay?" His voice softened with worry as I felt relief rushed over me I wanted to see my dad after the shit day I need to make sure that he is alright that my team didn't hurt them as they did me.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm with the team for how long I don't know but I will be home at some point" That didn't seem to make him feel any better as he let out an angry snarl I'm sure that if I was at home he would be giving me this dangerous pointed glare as he scolds me on my stupidity.

"Good that make this easier. Are you out of your mind saving me like that you could have been severely injuring you could have been taken by the justice league." I frowned as he angry voice echoed in the whole ship as his voice grew so loud that there is no way that the rest of the team couldn't hear us.

My face burned with embarrassment as I spoke in a low whining tone "Dad the blast could have hurt you I wasn't in any danger, you saved my ass more than a few times I thought that I would return the favor are you really going to give me another lecture." I groaned gently as he let out a gruff laugh. "Lecture! I'm just getting started I want you home by tomorrow morning or so help me I will drag you out of mount justice myself."

His voice only burns louder as I looked toward M'gann pretending like she couldn't hear me as I stood up, placing a hand on the phone receiver. "Can you open a hatch I would rather not have this convention with all do you eavesdropping. No offense" M'gann gave me this dirty look like I had no right to ask her for a favor but I plumped through the air the black knight circling around me as I place the phone back to my ear as my power took over.

I floated with ease by the ship as I spoke to my father in a gentle tone slight quivering with fear. "Dad I was scared I didn't want to lose you I couldn't lose you, are you really mad at me for that."

I flew upside down so that I could look at the star-filled sky as panic twisted up in my stomach. "You don't think I was thought that you might be taken do you think what I would have wanted to be free if to meant you were locked up in my place. I'm glad that you were willing to risk so much to keep me safe.

But it's my duty to keep you safe not the other way around. Mercy and Blockbuster would have handled it. Look…." I could hear him letting out a steady breath as he spoke in a calm tone.

"Just be careful and come home the moment that everything is settled over there and without either one fo we begin arrested. Okay?"

His voice soft and gentle forcing me to smile as I thought about going home, there is nothing more than I wanted even if they don't arrest me that doesn't mean that I'm going to be on the team any longer and right now the only thing I wanted was to go home. "Yes, sir I'll see you when I get home."

_A Few Hours Later_

"The team decided that we are going to keep what happened as Santa Prisca to our sleeves Bats might understand but there is no way than the other would." Robin creped up silently behind me even with my hearing I couldn't hear his feet hitting the ground. I twisted my neck to see him smiling at me a cheery look on his face as he spoke with ease."Cheer up man we won and you fought with Superman."

I grinned at him but inside I'm dying yeah I fought him but he kicked my ass, even with my new two powers I still don't have super speed or super breath and he totally killed my ass. Not only did I fail to do what I was created for I don't even match up even in the slightest. "Thanks, man"

It was all that I could manage as he gave me a Caverly shrugged forced an uneasy smile on my face as he sat down next to me bumping his shoulder against mine as he spoke in a softer tone."So you got flight and heat vision that pretty cool man I'm sure that the rest of your powers will come in soon."

For a fleeting moment, I felt happy, maybe even a little proud but I could sense the foreboding in the air. "Yeah but that's not what you wanted to talk about it is?"

I posted it as a question but I knew better this isn't about powers and more to do with the thing with Lex or the thing with M'gann "Are you going to tell him superman about…" "Tell Me what?"

Robin's voice got caught off by the sound of a stoic and booming voice similar to mine as I turned swiftly as I turned to see Superman in his bright red and blue suit sits back at me. The S from the krypton display as he grinned so easily at me that it almost made me forget all the shitty thing that he had done. "I'll let you two talk" Robin practically jumped from his spot before vanishing into the shadows.

SM's shoulders were tense and rigid as his eyes worriedly scanned my face I could tell that he didn't really want to be here by his standoffish posture alone. "I know that I haven't been fair to you at all and that it might seem cruel but you have to understand DNA was stolen from me to create you and I know that it isn't fair to blame you."

I nodded my head slowly as I watched him but I didn't believe it not a single word I could tell those were just empty words. Ethier Wonder Woman or it is was Batman told him to come. "I didn't realize your eyes change color from blue to green that interesting." I nodded my head there is nothing to say.

"Well anyway, I hear that you fought with great pride and skill and I know that I have also haven't been the best mentor or father and that you are of the house El and you deserve a proper Kryptonian name. I once had a cousin one of the strongest and bravest of warriors known as Kon El I figure that in honor for your bravery and skill on the battlefield you might take the name Kon El but that is up to you."

I let myself have it, my chest swelled with pride and joy filled my heart began to pound loudly but I knew that it wouldn't last that I would have to ruin this moment. "I would be honored, Superman"

He grinned easily as he spoke in a tight and tense tone. "Please call me Kal El or Clark Kent, I'm saying that you have your own secret identify a human one I mean." I nodded my head sadly this would be the best time to say it. "Conner Luthor"

My voice came out a hushed whisper but I knew not to matter how low my voice as my chest burned with fear and mind races and fear as my leg shake and anxiety forces me to float off the ground as his piercing blue gaze ripped into me as they slowly started to burn red with rage. Smoke billowing from his eyelids as he spoke in a murderous tone. "A clone of me and Lex Luthor that was why you were at lexcorp. You're a monstrosity."

There it is then insults hurt worse than a blow form kryptonite as my chest felt like it was breaking. I thought that I had cut off these feelings of inadequacy and pain but here they burning brighter than ever. "You mongrel you don't deserve the name El your better off dead you shouldn't be allowed to breathe another moment longer." His voice cold and murderous as it boomed.

I could hear the steps of people as I turned to see Wonderwoman and Batman along with Robin rushing out as they watched the scene in front of them. I had to resist the urge to cry as my eyes began to sting as I voted through the air as the other called out to me but I wanted to go home, I wanted to see my father.


	11. You Have Visitors

Lex POV

I sat there my leg tapping a thousand mile a minute against the ground as I took in some deep slow breath but it did nothing for the anxiety racking my body. It was around 2 am when a flying red and black blur flew through the door. The loud thud of the door echoing off the walls like thunder as Conner dropped to his feet when he noticed me in the living.

Tear lighting up his soft blue gaze as he looked up at me with big blue puppy dog eyes while Wolf bounded up behind him. His shoulder shook with unshed sobs and he rushed through the air vaulting towards me as he clutched to my back for dear life.

Hiding his face in my chest as he cried his shoulder shaking uncountably while sobs racked his whole body forcing him to shake. His fist balling up my shirt as he clung so tightly I thought the fabric might rip and all I could do was stand there in shock. What happened? What could have made such a strong boy cry?

All I could do was hold him as he continued to cry and sniffle and all I could think was that he had been fine a few hours ago. Damn it what did they do to him now? I wanted to blow that damn mount justice to peace but I settle for rubbing his back gently as the small smoothing circle that works through his body caught off his sob as he crawled into my lap as we dropped onto the couch.

He cried until he fell asleep in my arm slow shallow breaths told me that I wasn't getting him to tell me what had happened I would just have to wait. His tear stained cheeks stared back at me like this at peace expression slowly slipped onto his face as he got lost in his dreams.

Could it have been about his girlfriend or something else? I didn't want to wait I wanted to know how but my selfishness wasn't going to make things better it might make things worse.

All I can do now is wait and hope that when he wakes he will be in a better mood. I tossed my feet up on the couch and gently returned us both back as he rested his head on my heart as his body grew to lose with each calming breath he took.

The morning came fast as my eyes slowly opened as the sound of s Conner soft breaths filled my ears. While a wailing siren sound that I knew had to be Conner phone echoed in the air. At any moment he would wake up from the loud sound as the sun shone in on us from the large window the azure blue eyes shimmering as fluffy white clouds floated by. A perfect morning to a terrible night still what happened question seemed to play over in my mind even in my dreams.

I let my left arm drop to the floor as I mindlessly began to search for Conners phone while I stared blankly out the window as the front door opened. I could hear the light footfalls and I knew that it had to be Merry, Mercy never walked that quietly she stomped around the penthouse like she is made out of led thought that force a smile to my face as I called out to my wonderful maid.

"Merry would you put on a pot of coffee," I spoke in a soft voice as a surprised squeak erupted in the air as she peered into the living room. Wide eyes filled with confusion as she smiled sweetly as Conner for rested contently on my chest. I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction but the rumbling in my chest forced Conner to groan out a complaint.

"Dad stop pillow aren't supposed to laugh" I smile down as I gently stroked his cheek as he let out his own content sigh but pain spike in my chest as Merry hurried away with a polite yes sir. Her voice sweet and kind but as I looked down at Conner I could only see the tear in his eye as he clutched onto me for dear life.

Slowly as my finger finally curled around his phone Conner looked up at me with that tired blue gaze as he spoke in a polite tone that isn't like him in the least. "Morning" His tone so soft and sweet but also husky with emotion and pain. His piercing blue eyes soft as emotion whirled like a hurricane in his gaze.

"Morning are you going to get this?" I slowly lifted my hand up as a black smartphone held firm on my grapes as he tirelessly pulled his head from my chest. "No, I'm not, did you know that you are very comfy to sleep on"

I smiled at his attempt to bring some levity to this moment but it wouldn't work if he wouldn't answer it then I would. I hit the bright green button as I look at the initials on the screen F.

As in kid flash, I'm guessing. But instead of yelling at me to stop Conner curled tightly to my side as he hid his face in the warmth of my body and gently began to snore she drifted back to sleep."Conner Luthor's phone what do you want Kid Flash?"

My tone hard and cruel I don't have it in me to be mock them or act superior which I am I just don't want to see Conner like that ever again and every time that he hangs out with them he comes home upset.

"Luthor?" His shocked voice grated my nerves this early in the morning I'm not in the mood for stupidity. I snarled lowly under my breath but no low enough for Conners super hearing as he lazily opens his right lid. The same shimmering blue stared up at me as I spoke in a cool tone.

While running my hand thou his jet black hair which seemed to put him at ease as he snuggled next to me."Yes now, what do you want with my son and be quick about it?" Though that didn't stop him from frowning angrily as he glared up at me now both his eyes open. "Dad hangs up the phone, I don't want to talk to any of them I don't need their pity or their apologies."

His voice thick as he made a weak empty to grip the phone from my hand but I simply glared at him. "I pay for your phone Conner so actually it's my phone now hush and goes back to sleep."

Conner let out a tired groan but did as he curled up into a tiger ball and began to close his eyes but I could see the way that his ears twitched he is still listening. A chorus of voices started to go off the first being husky and thick which meant Artemis. "Conner I'm sorry for everything that I said and did last night would you please talk to us"

Her voice filled with worry as Robin spoke next all the joy and mocking arrogance gone from his voice as it turned grave and cold. "SB come on man I'm sorry about what he said last night but you can't just leave and not come back. Please come to the mountain we have a victory party to kicking the league's ass and stopping vandal Savage." Huh so the plan didn't work but he managed to cause some damage from what I heard.

"Conner come back so that we can talk about all of it I'm not even mad about the cheating thing" Oh so that was the girl which mean that the Martian was Megan. "Go away all of you dad hang up the phone."

Conner's voice boomed cold as if he is trying to command me I guess that they were getting close to telling me what I wanted to hear but who was he to keep such an important matter as secret.

I looked down sternly at Conner who was still hiding his face in my side. "If you're not going to tell me what made you so upset last night when you came home I'm going to ask them so it's your choice."

Conner pulled his face from the warmth of my side to glare angrily at me before letting out a defeated sigh as his gaze went from piercing to defeated in a matter of seconds. "Fine just hang up the phone I don't want to hear from them right now. I don't want to hear from any heroes right now so why don't you tell Batman than Robin." His voice grew gruff as he sat up on the couch folding his legs as I did the same his black hair muse to the right and push down on the left from where he has bee laying on my chest.

I hit the hang up as a clearing breath left his lips as his shoulder began to drop and he shook with fear and pain his blue gaze turning a gentle green as he did his best to keep from crying. At first, I had my doubts even Clark isn't that cruel but then my heart aches for my son, he wouldn't lie and all those tears from last night were just further proof. Once that thought ran across my mind the revenge plotting began.

The best way to kill Superman to get away with it that is the plan. To start I should use kryptonite to weaken him and then maybe an acid bath to draw out the pain before finally cutting his head off and sticking it on a pike.

Or maybe I could draw out the torture for a few days maybe even a few weeks before finally ending it. Though the longer it takes the better the chance that the league will find him. "Dad promise you won't go after him you would only be proving him right and I don't want him to be right I want to be a normal teen if only for a while."

It was as if he could read my mind but as I looked up at the broken heart green-blue stare I knew that I couldn't say no and he knew I'm a sucker for the puppy dog eyes. "Fine Conner but I don't like this and I won't take it again the next time you come home like you did last night I will kill him that isn't a threat it's a promise is that understood." He nodded his head numb as a small smile formed on his lips. Clark, he has saved you once again!

_A few hours later_

I watched the old black and white movie with Conner tucked firmly at my side gripping tightly to my shirt as we watched the black and white rendition of Dracula on the flat screen. It seemed to be one of his favorite movies I didn't know why but he enjoyed it so much but I wasn't going to make a fuss after what he endured. Dishes for the night's meal lay neatly on the coffee table, for once we didn't eat at the dining table much to Merry dismay.

I watched a Dracula sunk his fanny into the main heroine's neck, her skin turning dark as blood ran freely from her neck and collarbone. Her shrill screams echo in the air as Merry came walking in the room with a few people with her.

In the dark, I couldn't see them well but I could see the polite smile on her face as she strode in front of eyes blocking the tv as dramatic music played in the background. Conner just snuggled closer into my side as his grip on my shirt tighter.

I smiled gently getting him to calm down a little bit as Merry bent down to pick up the dishes before getting in our way again. Her gaze narrowed and stern as she glared at Conner looming over him with that steady frown of hers.

"Mr. Conner you have guests don't be rude." Her motherly and stern tone forced Conner's nose to wrinkle as his gaze turned hard like he didn't like taking orders. Wolf nipped her heel as he growled angrily at her but she slapped his nose as he let out this sharp Winnie as he snorted in rage.

Wolf dropped back down on the floor glaring angrily at her as I turned to look at these so-called guest. A girl with bright green eyes and auburn hair stared back at me. Her pale creamy skin tuck in a pair of black jeans and a heavy whole black coat. Next to her stood Artemis even without the spandex and mask I knew it was her that aren't a lot of people with her yellow gold hair and her deep gray almost black eye color.

Next to her stood a 13 maybe 14-year-old boy that I knew from Wayne manor he came to a number of my parties with his adoptive father Dick Grayson if I remember correctly his deep blue easy scanned my face as his deep black hair melded with the darkened room. Finally came the 16-year-old boy with sandy red hair and bright green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark as they scanned Conner's face with worry.

They all seemed intently focus on him while he did his best to ignore him but as Mary turned on the light it flooded both of our eyes forcing Conner to groan as Wolf snared in outrage. I couldn't help but feel the least bit amused as I smile at Conner as I spoke in a smug yet amused tone.

"Conner Mary's right you shouldn't be rude if you're going to ignore them at least do it in your room." Conner forend at me obviously not liking the idea of being away from me. Reluctantly I could feel his grasp loosening as glared angrily at me for a moment. "Yes, father" With one more reluctantly sigh he floated off of the couch before glaring heartedly at his friends.

"Fine follow me" He grumbled angrily down the hall giving me one last look that said I don't want to go then he walked off with this friends and wolf clambering after him I wish that he wouldn't fly in the house though.

I waited until I hear the familiar slam of Conner's door before finally rising from the couch as I look down to my white shirt that seemed covered with wrinkle from were Conner had been gripping my shirt.

locked up from my shirt to see Mary hiding an amused smile "I'll be in my study let me know when Conner is done with his friend." After giving me a firm nod I quickly made my way to the study if they were here there's a good chance that  _he_ is here.

I walked passed the kitchen and dining room till I came to a darkened hallway long with only one door as the very end of the hall. An ice cold breeze filled the air and as I got closer to the door the breeze only seems to be getting stronger as I pushed the door open to see Batman glaring at me leaning firmly by the open window.

Even without his mask, I knew that his gaze had to be cold and hard as I glared at him with my own hate-filled stare. "I figure when I saw your son and his friends in my living room that you might be nearby. You're here about SM don't bother denying it Conner told me everything. So what the hell do you want coming to torture my boy some more."

At my harsh words, Bruce seemed to flinch as his gaze drifted down to his feet in shame. "He's barely been in his life for a year and you people are already giving him a complex. Once he told me that he is better off dead! What would you do to the person that made Dick feel that way."

My voice hoarse and cracking hard against him like a whip as my question filled the silence with tension that I knew he felt. With the window right there it would be so easy to push him to his death but I couldn't do that not with his own kid in the other room unlike him and Clark I'm not that cruel. "Say your peace and then you leave the way that you came" I stalked away from him as my hand itches and aches to wrap around his neck and squeezed the life out of him.

"I didn't tell Superman to speak to him I knew that it wasn't what Conner wanted to shove Superman out of his life for good and I knew nothing I said or did would change that. But after what he did for the league WonderWomen thought that at the very least SM would acknowledge the boy.

I watched the whole thing with a heavy heart and it had gone well until Clark ask him about his real name. Then from there, the shit starts to hit the fan as he weighed his options, in the end, he told him the truth. Conner was so scared he started to float and by the time that I got close to them it was too late he assaulted with those cruel jest and then he flew out of there with Wolf running after him into the zeta tube. I just want to make sure that he is okay and that you or he didn't do something foolish out of rage and pain."

Out of rage and pain?! I could feel my eyes widening as my muscles grow taunt and painful as I glared at him he had no idea seeing Conner so broken seeing him crying and griping at me like a life raft.

Right before he went under and drowned broke me in ways that I don't even think possible. I have always loved my son even before he broke free from Cadmus and seeing him so upset broke me and rage was the only thing holding me together.

I turn to Batman my fist closed tightly as my nail cut deep into my palms as they began to bleed. "He came home in tears crying until he passed out and woke up on couch only to wake up and do more of the same.

He is far from okay this is the farthest he has been for me since he got home. He is terrified of Clark! Terrified that he will come here and make good on his harsh words and cruel jest. He gripped my shirt so tight that I thought it might rip. He a tired little boy and you have the nerve to come here and act concern when it was your friend that did it. Fuck you Bruce and fuck Clark too!"

I spit angrily at the shoulder began to shake with unspoken rage as he looked up at me with wide eyes. His jaw hanging open hell yeah I knew his real name id he thinks that I'm some kind of fucking idiot. If I can clone highly advance alien DNA in the span of 16 weeks I figure out that Superman is Clark Kent without glass.

Plus who else can afford all the toys that Batman has beside Burce Wayne? "You knew?" The confusion lacing his tone forced me to laugh as I glared at him venom and hate rising in my chest as bile filled my mouth. "Yes, I know you fucking idiot now you need to get away from me before I do something drastic."

He gave me one more wide eyes stared before nodding his head reluctantly as he jumped out the window leaving me there alone with my thoughts. My mind races as images of Clake Kent laying bloody beneath my hand gave me nothing but pleasure. But then I saw police coming to take me as Conner begged for me not to go, to stay with him and that shove all murderous thoughts away from my mind.


	12. Vacation Of To A Rough Start

 

Conner POV 

I felt their eyes on me as fear worked its way into my heart how long am I going to be terrified that he is coming for me. That Clark or Kal El or superman whatever he calls himself how long before I stopped being terrified that he is coming near to kill me and dad. 

I couldn't help but tighten my grip on his shirt as Mary came barging into the room demanding my attention as my teammates appeared in the living room. But I did as my father told me as I flew down the hallway.  

As I made my way into my room KF rushed passed taking a seat at my desk looking out the city that loomed below. Snow crystal white flew through sky coating the city. 

 I smiled gently at the scene as M’gann and Artemis took the spots of the soft two-seater couch to the right side of the bedroom door. While Aqualad simply leaned against the wall and Robin dropped onto the bed next to me bumping my shoulder gently forcing me to look away from Metropolis. “We have been calling since last night” 

I scoffed angrily of course they were I had to turn my phone off but I didn't say a word just gave Robin a pointed glare. “Why didn't you answer Conner “ He continued to chide me as I ignored the questioning gaze.

I didn't want to push them away but all I do is cause trouble where I go. Maybe Clark is right maybe I am better off dead.

I frowned heavily as I looked away from his sunglasses-clad face. Clark can't be right he just can't be right. Doubt filled every inch of my mind as I spoke in a flaccid tone.

 “What is there to say none of you wanted to believe that my father was the villain you all thought wrong. That maybe Superman was the good guy. Now you know he is the nice to everyone except for Luthors and in case you didn't notice I'm a Luthor.” 

“Stil SB we didn't have the right to treat you the way we did in the cave, we didn't realize for once Luthor isn't the villain we were made out to believe he was.” Artimiss gentle voice seems filled with sorrow as M’gann gave me this said look as her voice and mind echoed in my head. 

“ _ I'm not mad not about the cheating thing, you are under stress and with everything that I heard and saw on your mind I know it can't be easy. I'm not saying I'll trust you with other women but after seeing the pain you have been going through I'm willing to move on.”  _

Her voice soft and gentle as she ran calming waves over my mind as a loving smile filled her soft pink lips. I couldn't help but smile as Aqualad gave me a firm nod as KF smiled a beaming grin as he spoke with ease.

 “We got your back man…..” His thrilled voice seemed to get cut off by a surprised wow as his eyes seemed glew to my entertainment stand.

 Of to the side, I could see him salivating as he looking at my game sphere hid eyes widening with shock. “Dude no way how did you even get this.” His hand greedily ran over the deep black sphere that glows red when used.

His excitement filled the air forcing my own light-hearted grin to pull at my lips. His bright green eyes studying my face.  “My dad owns the company that made the system so he had one of the finished models gifted to me along with some games and a few controls.” 

I shrugged my shoulders casually like it's not a big deal, I hate to be that rich kid but come to think of it I am that rich kid. LexCorp owned a lot of crap so dad came home with gifts all the time.

“Can we play?” I grunted at him indifferently as Aqualds hid a quaint smile and Robin shook his head sadly. “Dude really can you stay focused” Artemis frowned at him and M’gann giggled and for a moment I felt normal. 

“Sure its whatever knock yourself out I will be right back, I got to talk to my dad about something.” I didn't wait for them to respond I could hear Batman and dad arguing. Quickly I floated out the room and down the hall. 

Dodging painting and vases as the yelling got louder and louder. Even though the room is soundproof that couldn't keep them safe from my hearing not when they leave the window open. that the other even one that Batman was here and that's how I want to keep it.”  

Quietly I hovered in front of the door as worry filled my heart as my buckles hit the door gently.  “Dad I'm coming in so don't snap” I pushed the door open with ease whole floating in the air. The soft golden glow of the lamps flooded the room as dad slumped in his chair. 

“I'm glad that you learn a new power but no flying in the house son it isn't proper manners” I frowned gently but did as I was told and drop to the ground with a soft thud. Father green eyes seemed to darken as a frown formed on his face as he rubbed his temple wearily.

 “Now what is it Connor I'm using you were eavesdropping when you shouldn't be.” I smiled gently as I sat in the chair in front of his desk. 

“It wasn't my fault it hard not to hear you since you were yelling. You didn't hurt him do you because it isn't Batman's fault that Clark is a jackass.” 

Dad gave me a pointed glare as I spoke in a husky tone. “One watch your mouth or I'll put you over my knee and second I didn't hurt him but I made him leave before I did. Third, I can get a red sunlight lamp to go into your room so that you can sleep without all the noise if that is what you want.” 

His tone grew soft at the end of it as I shook my head no “If I had the lamp then I wouldn't be able to hear your heartbeat when I wake up from my nightmares I'm sure that there going to come back now.” 

I hate them they made me feel weak made me feel powerless and I hated it but talking to Clark I'm sure that they are going to come back in full force. “Okay then, now what's this about conner?” 

His voice softened as much as it could but I could tell that he is still very much angry about all of it this mess. “The team wanted to stay for a bit is that okay?” My own voice grew low and various as dad managed a small smile.

 “Or course corner but they have to be out by your curfew which is in a few hours you still have to go to bed at a reasonable hour”  I nodded my head before floating out of my seat and smiling. “Thanks, dad” 

_ One Week Later  _

Things were back to normal it took a while but things were right between me and M’gann. At times like these, I couldn't help but smile as I walked down the steps with her on my arm.

 School has just ended for winter break and Christmas was in a few days and I couldn't be happier. My first holiday with a real family.

Things are still shit with Clark but I stopped caring about that I would be more than happy to cut him from my life permanently but with my missions with the team, there is no way they would have happened.

Which causes my dad to hover over me and insisted that I start to ride in the limo again. After I was finally free of that damn thing to but thanks to Clark that was taken away from me. Then there is Mercy dad doesn't think that I can control myself when it comes to charity so we swapped. 

Today thought today would be a good day even with the gray sky looming over me and the cool wind whipping through my hair. Though to be honest I barely felt it in nothing but my leather jacket and long sleeve red button down and blacks slacks.

 “Conner, why are you so dressed up today?” M’gann sweet voice forced my heart to lighten with joy and love as I kissed her soft warm lips gently before pulling away from a slight grin on my face.

 “Every Monday we have a business meeting and dad makes me go even though I hate them but as he says I can't go looking like a bum so I have to get somewhat dressed up for the damn thing and apparently jeans don't count as dressed up.” 

“No conner it doesn't count now come along we do have to be there on time the meeting can't start without us.” I looked up shocked to see my father a skully cap pulled firmly over his bald head.

 His green eyes growing a shade paler as he frowned at me. M’gann smiled firmly at him she managed to get along quite well. “Well I don't want to hold you up I'll see you at the cave later tonight for our mission.” 

I nodded with embarrassment as my father leaned smugly against the limo.  When I turned to look at his puzzling gaze I could feel the whole student body looking at us. A few girls were staring and giggling while some nerds were staring at my father in utter envy great that is just great.

 “Dad you couldn't have waited in the limo”  I frowned as all I got is a light chuckle and cunning grin before dropping into the limo. 

I could feel the soft warmth running over me as I dropped it the leather seats as I shut the door. Watching the school pass by as dad sat there humming to himself as soft Christmas tune as he practically bounced in his seat. 

 “You're in a good mood” I shifted my head to give my father a weary stare as he rolled his shoulders casually like it was no big deal. “What can I say I'm in the Christmas spirit” 

My dad isn't a happy person, smug sure maybe sometimes tender and loving when it comes to me but never happy. “It is it something to do with the light? Did you buy a new company? What those weapons design we worked on?”

 I fire off a few more questions before dad shook his head no and smiled gently at me. He lifting his hand and gently stroking my cheek forcing my heart to still before heat warmed up my face. 

He moved his hand as he smiled at me his green eyes lit up with love and joy. “Nothing of the sort I can't be happy to spend a few weeks with my son without incident. This was your grandmother favorite holiday know.”

 I looked at him, my eyes widening in shock my father isn't the kind of guy that talks about his mom. I knew that it was a sore subject for him so I didn't ever press the subject. 

“Sure” My voice laced with disbelief but he ignored it and chuckled gently as he went back to humming let snow. The jingle echoed in the air as the warmth swirled around me. Forcing my own sense of calm.

As we pulled into Metropolis the sky darkened to a foggy grey as the snow started to fly gently in white flurries. The bustling city seemed empty as the street themselves were bare usually you couldn't get five inches before getting stuck in traffic. 

Slowly though Lex crop shined right over the head as the door slowly slid open the cold air whipping away the warmth of the car as I slowly exited into the fridge air. Snow lightly falling onto my black leather jacket as the snow melted gently onto the coat. The leather growing slick as I started to walk into Lexcorp with dad trailing after me. 

His happy dad facade slipped away and the stern and cold businessman appeared. “So am I going to be stuck with Mercy for the rest of my life no offense dad but I think that I'm safe from Big blue.”

 I looked over to my father who seemed to be frowning heavily as the warmth of Lexcorp wrapped around me as the valet opened the door for me and dad revealing the busy lobby with Hope sitting firmly at the front desk. 

An angry sneer on her face when he spotted me and then my father as she went back to yelling at people. One was a girl with black hair and deep blue eyes a frown pulling at her ruby red lips.

 Her long slender legs clad with black stockings and a pencil skirt that shaped her legs nicely. A long red coat claims her upper body as she flipped her head back to see me and then Lex. 

“Conner I want you to head up to the boring room I will be there in a minute the others should be there already.” I scoffed at him but refused as I shoved my arms roughly into my jacket pockets my bag slightly falling from my shoulder as I adjusted it.

 “No way I don't want to be stuck with them all alone, why can't we go up together or cancel the meeting.”

 I looked over to my father as his green eyes gave me a pointed stare before walking over to the front desk when I noticed the other person. 

A man in a large tan trench coat and thick-rimmed black glass in a long white button shirt and black slacks. His piercing blue eyes dulled but I knew him that jawline and his jet black hair were exactly the same.

 Superman by what the hell is he doing dressed like that better question what is he doing here. “I'm sorry Mr.Luthor but they refuse to leave before they could talk to you I told them that you have a board meeting but they still refused to leave shall I call security.” 

Her soft questioning tone told me that she didn't like the idea of turning the lobby into some display for all the guests. But from the hard look in her deadpan stare, I could tell that she didn't like them not one bit.

 The man in the cloak glared at me his vision narrowed as he fought the urge to sneer at me. I stood firm but dad pushed me behind him as he gave Clark a dirty look. I resisted the urge to whine that I could handle it when a sweet tone filled the air. “Lex it's been a while” 

The woman spoke so casually that she acted as if she knew my father and by some strange twinkle in her blue eyes I knew that she did. Dad tensed as he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder as he pushed both of us over to the elevator.

 “Yes well I have had better things to do than worry about what the daily planet wants even for two old friends such as you and Clark” 

He nodded politely to both of them before steering me off to the elevator with him in tow “How come you didn't tell me that you have known him longer than his hero days.”

 I glared at my father as I spoke in a hushed tone which only hears me as I scowled. “I'm the father your child after the way that you came home last week do you think that I wanted to talk to you about him ever again.” 

I knew that he had a point that he is just worried about me and I got that but I didn't want to be babysat for the rest of my life. I sulked as he got onto the elevator as he hit the bright white button that said 50. 

 I leaned firmly against the sleek black metal walls as I got lost in my own thoughts. I wonder what the mission would be for tonight. 

Batman made it seem like a big deal, something about getting to work with a pro one of great importance whose villain escaped to our city but how is that important to keep it low key so it doesn't seem like we are cleaning up their mess. 

“Conner” I looked up from my thought as he let out a heavy frown “If you drop the subject and don't ask me any more about my relationship with Clark then I...will let you drive your motorcycle but only if you are careful.”

 His voice sounded so reluctant that I had to bask in it for a moment who was said that sulking doesn't get you what you want. 

I grinned at my father as I nodded my head happily just as the doors opened at the board meeting awaited us down the hall. I walked slowly letting my father enter the room first before following after him taking up my usual seat to his right for my father. 

 Usually, the boring meetings were boring as much fun as watching paint dry. But once in a while we would talk about machines and special warping device still in production and that would pique my interest but today is just about boring Christmas bonus meeting. 

I sat here bored out of my skull for the better part of 3 hours before finally I looked up from the snow covered window and dull gray sky to see the others getting up from their seat. 

Dad looked down at me as he frowned his green eyes speaking volumes he is still angry about Clark stopping by.

 “Conner I would appreciate if you started to pay attention" I groaned lowly as I stood up making my way out of the office. “Why should I? You don't” 

I watched my father as he frowned as mock hurt flashed across his face as he placed a hand to his chest. “You wound me son” I rolled my eyes at his theatrical tone before climbing in the elevator as he did the same. 

Watching the door slide close as I turned to look at my father the cool metal hitting my skull as he let out a sigh before looking down at me. 

“How else are you going to learn the family business if you don't pay attention. I already know how to lead but you don't. Be lucky I'm only making you go to one board meeting a week sometime we have two or three depending on the mess made by my incompetent workers soon to be your incompetent workers.

 His comment forced me to roll my eyes as he shook his head sadly clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he frowned at me. 

“Dad your not retiring for a while so why do I have to learn all of this stuff now.” Dad didn't seem to like that very much not that I could say a word about it. 

But once the doors open I flew towards the penthouse door and with a quick turn of my keys, I pushed the door opened with ease and flew into the room. I could hear the excited clicking off Wolf paws as he chased after me with Sphere hot on his heels as dad called out to me.

 “Conner what have I told you about flying in the house!” Dad’s stern booming tone told me that Mary wasn't here but she always got off on Fridays, and Mondays so I don't really need to worry about getting caught. 

Plus making it to my room is a breeze as I dropped onto the floor my feet falling to the ground as I made my way through the walk-in closet. The soft golden light filling the whole close as I made my way into the back of the room to my combat clothes.

 I grabbed a long sleeve El coat of arms tee-shirt and a pair of black jeans as well as my favorite combat boots and a set of fingerless gloves. 

I quickly flew out of the closet and before quickly slipping on my clothes and my gloves and leather jacket before I slipped on my shoes. As I walked out of the room I could see Wolf spinning around with excitement ready for his mission as I smiled gently at him

 “Sorry, bud not this time” I kissed the top of his head before scratching the back of his ears before making my way into the kitchen where I hear hushed whisper. 

I didn't bother to tune in as I finally hit the kitchen counter as dad peered at a man with faded red hair and cunning green eyes. He looked a lot like dad like me as he glared at me with new found interest. 

Sparkle seems to flare into his eyes as he grinned at me. He is an older man I could tell by the thick gray streaks filling his rusty red hair. “There he is my grandson where have you been hiding him, Lex” 

I scoffed at him if he is dad’s, dad that means that he is a piece of shit that used to beat dad. I glared at him as a sneer started to form on my face as I folded my arms and look at dad.

 He seemed equally upset as he glared at his father through narrow slits. A sneer forming on his own lips as I let out a heavy sigh. “Dad I'm heading out with the team wolf and sphere are staying here this time.” 

I spoke in a gruff and hostile tone watch unusual when it came to my dad as he slowly walked over to me. His cold green stare softening as he looked over me gently ruffling my hair. 

“Okay make sure to wear your helmet Conner or this will be the last time you ride that death trap.” His voice softened just a bit as I smiled up at him. 

“Whatever  you say, dad.” I glared pointedly at Lionel Luther for a moment before rushing out the room and flying into elevator. 

The soft singing filled my ears as I quickly descended to the first floor to see the Lobby starting to clear out for the day.

 “Hope can you have them bring my bike down from the garage” I looked over to Hope who nodded stiffly as she glared at something for a minute before turning her attention back to me as she started to lift the phone. 

“Which one of your bikes someone told me that you have started a collection” I chuckled gently as my feet glided over the giant golden L of the lobby floor.  Dad felt so guilty about all of that shit from last week so he bought me ever classic motorcycle that he could find and I love each of them equally but I did have a favorite but not one of the classics. 

“Can you tell them to get the MV Agusta F4 the red one” I smiled easily at her my father always told me that I had the Luthor charm so that I should use it. 

Shockley, he is right Hope gave me a bashful smile before nod while I head out the lobby sitting in one of the ocean blue chairs in the waiting as I felt a hand on my chair.

 “So what is your connection to Luthor?” I looked over to see a girl or should I say, women. 

The same one from early her once blue eyes lit up with intrigue as she grinned at me her ruby lips pulled in a devious smile as she slipped one of her black locks over her shoulder.

 She sat on the coffee table as she rests one leg over the other and held out her hand. “Lois Lane and you are?” 

I stared her hand then her welcoming smile and the was some voice inside me that told me to trust her but I know that is the Superman side that I'm trying to suppress. 

So instead I fold my arms across my chest as glared at her, hoping that would be enough to push her off but she just kept going. 

“I work for the daily planet I was hoping to talk to Lex about the mysterious Superboy I have it on good authority that he knows who he is or at least something about it. He was seen flying in this direction a lot over the past week.” 

Damn it, I thought that I had been a lot more discreet about it but I guess not, dad is going to kill me when I hear about this its really good that I didn't take sphere and Wolf today then. 

“You wouldn't know anything about Lex or this superboy would you.” I didn't say a word just ground my molars together it was a bad habit and dad tried to break me of it but he did it so why shouldn't I? 

“My Lex does that too but he doesn't quite bring tension in the air like you do” She laughed gently as she wanted me with new found interest but I didn't pay her any mind as finally, I heard the soft footfalls of someone behind me.

 “Mr.Luthor you bike was brought to the front here are the keys” I turn back at the polite sound of one of my dad's security guys. His thick black suit stared back at me as his held dangling silver key in his hand the light gleaming off of it. “Thanks” 

I slowly rose from my seat and gripped tightly to the keys before making my way out of the building you would think that would have been the end of miss Lane but she jogged at me. The soft clicking of her heels filled my ears. 

 “Hope called you Conner and that guy called you Luthor so it's safe to assume that your name is Conner Luthor but what is your relation to Lex. Little brother, son, nephew?” 

She kept shouting out theories but I simply leered at her before turning to my red motorcycle. The thick black kickstand stared at me as I drop onto the soft leather seat of the bike. 

 My hands placed firmly on the handlebars as someone rushes out of the office the same guy from before but this time he had a red helmet in his hands. You have to be kidding me I felt my face burned with embarrassment as I took the helmet gingerly for his hand had slipped it on. 

Giving Lois one last unseen dirty look before tearing down the street like a bat out of hell. My heart hammered in my chest and thunder in my ears. 

It didn't take long to get to the cave as the boom tube brought me to the cave I slowly pulled my bike in the garage area as soft excited and nervous whispers erupted in the air. 

I floated off the ground and through the cave with ease until I made it find the mission beefing over. Slowly dropping to my feet as M’gann gave me this nervous look. “How was your meeting?” I shrugged my shoulders casually as her green eyes took me by storm.

 I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek which seems to ease her anxiety but she seemed off. Wally gave me pain glance as Artemis looked close to losing her cool as Robin hid his knowing smile and Aqualad gave me a wary glance like I might explode. 

“Is there something that I'm missing” I glare at each of them as Batman walked in with a girl. “No just the briefing the team will give you a break down when you get there but here is who you are helping out. Supergirl”

 I watched a girl with a red el symbol displayed proudly on her chest. Her wild wind turned blond hair stared back at me as her sharp piercing blue eyes gleam in the light. 

Power radiated off of her like an aura as her blues skirt and top stared back at me. Her red cape fluttering as she gave me an eager smile as she looked at my chest. 

“Are you an El to? Kal El didn't tell me about you? You're his son right?” I scoffed angrily as I spoke in the evenest tone that I could manage.

 “Not even close we aren't related in the slightest are you?” I cocked my head to the side she did the same in utter confusion as she spoke in an even tone. “I'm his cousins we escape the planet together but if your not his son then how are you an el.” “He's my clone” 

Superman appeared with disgust in his eyes as he glared at me with hate and venom rolling off of him in toxic waves. “Do you mind with we should talk alone in the other room.” 

It isn't really a question more like a command as he gave me this dirty look as he folded his arms over his chest.  “Nah I'm good here, in fact, we don't have to speak at all you made your feeling very clear there nothing else to talk about.” 

I could feel the L on my jacket burning into my arms as I glared at Superman who thought that he is gods gift to humanity to earth. It bad enough that I couldn't even leave the house without a security detail but now I have to deal with him at the cave. 

“Right I'm not asking you I'm telling you we are going to talk in the other room unless you would like your team to hear what I have to say.” 

I knew exactly what he had to say that seemed very clear just by the look on his face. But I spoke in a cold tone I wasn't speaking English but a foreign language.

 “No there nothing to say you want to know how I dare exist and to stay far away from your beloved cousin and to tell my father what that he is a piece of shit or a monster or something. I honestly don't give a fuck off. I have been living with my father for the better part of 2 months and I was there when you were talking to him in the office I hear every word so like I said there is nothing to be said between us.”


	13. Family Matters

Lex POV 

I glared at my father had bubbled and boiling in my blood really driving me mad as doubt and fear filled my mind. Images slammed into my head lie I was hit by a bus, he loomed over me wild rage burning in his green eyes, his pale fist painted red as his shoulder shook with rage. My mother hand out defined me as I collapsed to the ground my body aching to the point that it hurt just to breathe. 

 “Nice kid but did you teach him to ignore all of his elders like that or is it just me he fines annoying and not worth his time” His condensing tone force a snarl to rip past my list as my arms dropped to my side my fist-shaking as I clenched them only the sharp pounding ache in my head kept me focused as I sucked in a steady breath while doing my best to keep my blank emotionless mask. 

“No just you he knows all about who you are really” The rage that flashed in his eyes and the venom that dripped in his tone. It took me back to that day the day that mother died and there was no one left to protect me from his rage. Damn him for coming back if there was justice in this world he would have been dead a long time ago. 

“Well then I will just have to teach him some manners when he comes home what team he is on is it a sports team or like a nerdy team like debate.” My rage didn't subside not even under his hard questioning gaze. His lips pulled into a knowing smile as I did my best to walk over to the bar without looking stiff.

 Viscous caramelized bourbon stared back at as I lazily poured into a crystal frost glass waiting until it hit the rim of the cup before speaking. To be honest I didn't think that I could trust my voice, not with all this rage and fear bottled up in me. 

Like seeing him made me that same helpless 6-year-old kid again and that only made me blind with rage.  “None of your business he's my son, not yours now what do you want.” I glared at him as his green eyes burned as they began to darkened to a jade green from rage. 

Even now it took everything that I had not to flinch from his cold stare and direct my gaze to the ground. Why after all these years did he still have this hold on me? “I came to see my son and grandson you're the only family that I got left a call me nostalgic but it's Christmas time and you know that it was your mother favorite holiday.” I snorted at him how dare he even thinks about bringing her up.

Not, after all, he did not after all the scandal all them ant women he paid off for beating or because of the sex that turned into bastard kids. He had no right to try and use her ghost to shame me into letting him stay. I gripped tightly to the glass thinking that it might shatter as my whole body resisted the urge to shake with rage. 

I took in a few nervous breaths trying to get my own wild and murderous rage back into its neat little box hidden deep in my chest. My words dripping with venom and hate no matter how hard I tried to keep my voice impassive. 

“You're not welcome and there is a reason that I didn't call you when Conner started to live with me I didn't want you near him. He already knows exactly what kind of a man and parent you are. He doesn't need you making him feel even worse get away from him, in fact, get out of this city it's my company now and I don't plan on letting you in my building let alone my house. Now get out.” 

My voice began to rise as my town grew more and more murderous as his cold steely green eyes began to widen and his brows started to climb up his forehead. His large thick meaty hand could still snap as tighter or an arm I would know better than most. Even as he stalked closer I could feel my heart beating roughly in my chest as panic started to grip me. 

Damn him I wanted to kill him but there is still a part of me that is more terrified than mad, that when the low rumbling snarled echo in the air as I turn back to see Wolf his pure white fur-like freshly fallen snow resigned on his hackles. 

His paws slammed gently on the ground as his back legs begin to tense I could see him getting ready to sleep. His thick lips curled tightly over his razor-sharp canines as his teeth gleamed in the light. 

Another ferocious growl ripped through his chest causing his body to rumble slightly as Lionel stumbled back in fear. His eyes damn near bugged from his skull and I might have found it amusing. State that I did find it Samsung as a smug and murderous smile started to rise on my lips as I thought about how even if he got hold of kryptonite Conner would still have a wolf. 

Maybe I should splice his DNA with kryptonite then he would really be unstoppable he is the perfect killing machine and he would be able to protect conner even more farcical, I shook my head sadly the whole point is to give him a normal life, not a killing machine. 

 “Even if I did let you stay here there is no way that you are raising a hand to Conner with Wolf here ready to rip you apart. Now if I were you I would take this time to leave. Wolf come.” On my command, Wolf walked over to me his golden eyes soft and intelligent almost like he had sensed my fear at that moment. 

I could help but smile as he nuzzled my hand with his long white snout licking each of my fingers until I finally gave him and scratched behind his ears just the way that he likes it. With one more menacing glare at my father, all that rage and bile rose quickly into me before striking off. 

Collapsing heavily on the couch the soft cradle of the fireplace filled my ears as warmth swirled about the room forcing a sense of easiness to fill me. Wolf collapsed in front of the fireplace with a soft hoof soaking up all the warmth like he didn't have a coat of fur to keep him warm. 

But it forces a smile on my face when Conner got back we would go Christmas shopping and things would get back to normal. Or so I thought until Wolf rose to his paws his lips twitching like he wanted to snarl a low rumbling building in his chest as I turn back to see my father. 

His cold green eyes sad and filled with false pain as he lazily ran a hand through his fading copper-red hair. A melancholy expression formed on his face like he actually gave a damn about me or Conner. His town morose and almost sounded regretful but we all knew that is nothing more than a lie. 

 “Lex I have the right it’s been 16 years don't you think that I have a right to know my grandson because I sure do.” I don't know if it was his demanding forgiveness or the fact that he walked in here like he owned the place.

 But the rage that I thought had been quelled by bourbon and soft winter fires came roaring back. He had no right to demand a thing from me or Conner he should have died and saved us all the misery of knowing that we are related. 

I knew that there was no point in continuing this argument that it was only going to ruin my mood even more but I lost it. In a flash we were screaming at each other taunts, jeers, cursing anything to get my rage out. 

Then in a flashed Conner came stomping staring at the both of us in utter confusion his eyes blank but his voice thick with confusion and a storm of emotions. To anyone else it sounded like his usual gruff and sullen tone but, I knew better. 

“Why is he still here?” Conner’s right brow cocked upward as a sneer started to form on his face I knew that he could figure it out without my answer he knew everything, sometimes the only way to calm him down about the Clark thing was to talk about the Lionel thing. “He was just leaving to go to your room I will be there in a moment.” 

Conner rushed out the room not needing to be told twice with Wolf bounding after him but I didn't fear for my own safety. Mercy came rushing in the room after Conner but stopped when she noted Lionel a look of distaste flashing across her face. 

“Mercy escort Mr.Luthor out of my penthouse and off of the grounds I don't want him back here again.” With a curt nod, I turned swiftly on my heels and started to make my way down the hall. Taking in a few deep breaths as I sighed evil as I hear soft sniffling. 

My first thought drifted toward Clark he couldn't have run into him so soon but as I walked in I noticed the soft snores of Conner. His face at peace and his eyes closed as he looked to be sleeping but I knew better.

Even after it is almost a year he still hasn't gotten used to the idea of sleeping he only further proves my point when I dropped down on the free left side of the be and his head snapped up. His deep black brow arching upwards with silent question while his soft blue eyes shimmered green for a minute. 

“What happened with Lionel?” His tone soft yet worried about me as I smiled gently at him “Nothing is what happened he is just annoying what about you? One minute you are excited flying around the house the next you barely even look happy did something happen.” I watched as a heavy sigh racked his chest. “I ran into Clark’s cousin apparently she is the only other real El still on the planet.” 

His tone hurt but over it as he took in a steady breath his eyes narrowing growing cold and calculating. The Luthor side popping out of him the moment that he lost his temper. “It's fine there wouldn't have even been an argument but demanded to talk to me when I refuse I might have gone off on him in Kryptonian because apparently that was super implanted in my mind thanks for that” 

A heavy frown formed on his lips but I could help but smile gently at him as he spoke in a caliver tone like he didn't give a damn what SM thought. “It's not a  big deal it just pisted me off for a bit and then I still had to clean his cousin mess up since Batman wouldn't let me leave. So there I was stuck with the great and mighty SM cousin. Anyway, are we doing Christmas shopping because I want to pass.”

I could help the frown that started to pull at my lips as I shook my head sadly what would my mother say at a time like this? “No come on we're going out we have to buy a tree and decorations for the penthouse.” 

He let out a heavy groan before burying his face back into his pillow refusing to look at me as he spoke but even through the muffled sound of the pillow I could hear him clearly. “What is the point of the tree I don't want gifts and I already got you your gift and it doesn't fit under the tree so do we need to get one or even celebrate.”

 I gasped at him which only made him rolled his eyes as my heart thunder in my chest. There is no way that he got me a gift and I didn't know about it, I'm the one that bankrolls him.  “What kind of gift did you get me?” 

Conners finally pulled his face from the immense warmth of his pillow his eyes glazed over with exhaustion as he scanned my face lazily before dropping back on the bed staring up at me. His voice relaxed and beyond the point of I don't give a fuck. 

“Depends if I tell you does that mean that I don't have to go Christmas shopping?” His voice almost sounded hopeful and I couldn't help but laugh. “No now get changed you reek like a boys locker room.” I couldn't help but chuckle as I ruffled his hair just a bit more before rising from his bed. “Hurry up we are leaving in a few and yes we are taking the limo deal with it. I didn't buy the limo to not use it.” 

He grumbled angrily as he nodded his head slowly prided himself form the alluring warmth of his bed his soft blue eyes trained on me as I made it to the door frame. Leaning firmly against the frame as I watched him for a moment.

 “Fine, I'll get change where are we going anyway?” His questioning tone seemed to be warming up as child-like dizziness took over my own body as my face split into a wide smile. “First to pick out a tree and have it shipped to the house and then the mall to get decorations” 

With one last eye roll from him, I doped out the room before calling back to him when I realized how he got home. “Hurry you better have put your bike back in the garage it will rust outside.” 

I casually strolled back to the living room the warmth of the fire still blazing as I felt a little bit lighter on my feet. That giddy smile still on my face as Mercy coked her head to the side in confusion. Her eyes blank and emotionless as I grinned at her.

“Bring the limo around and send someone to pick up our tree after I buy it.” She nodded her head firmly as she stood up stiffly and glared at her while she started to type numbers while I waited patiently for Conner. 

I could hear shifting in the room so I at least knew that he wasn't still wanted in bed hoping that I would drop it and leave him be. I smiled as I turned to the window watching the cityscape of Metropolis as the snow drifted from the gray sky as the wild winter winds whipped the snow at the building as I heard Conner walking up behind me. “Alright I'm ready when you are” 

Conner gruff and tired voice forced me to frown he is just sucking the life out of this, I twisted my next to see his piercing blue gaze staring at me as I noticed him wearing a pair of black jeans with a Lexcorp pull-over hoodie with Luthor printed firmly on his chest in gold. While his black leather jacket with a golden L on the right arm on this sleeve. His hood pulled down as he ground directly at me “We are still going? Right?” 

“Yes, we are still going to come along son.” I started to stroll over to the foyer gripping tightly to my black wool coat and slipping it on before slipping I slipped on my wool cap and walked out in the hallway.

 I could hear the soft turning of tumblers as Conner locked the door behind us. The large elevator sliver doors recalled him as he shoved his hands roughly into his pockets. “Stop sulking Conner it's not going to change what happened at the cave I thought that you weren't going to put any more thought in that.” 

He strolled into the elevator like he didn't even hear him simply leaned firmly against the steel wall while his eyes gained this depth to them. Lost in thought is my guest but after a moment of silence as a few soft things he spoke in a cautious voice.

 “I'm not sulking I was thinking about joining the baseball team and by thinking about it I meant that I already signed up for tryouts they start after winter break and my kind of have been thinking about the best way to ask/tell you.” 

I glared at him I'm trying not to get angry I knew that he needed normal that is very clear and I'm trying to do my best to get that for him. But sports there is a risk I stare at him watching him through a narrowed gaze as I let out a heavy breath my annoyance bubbling to the surface as I glared down at him.

 “Conner you should have asked what if you jump too high and fly or hit the ball a little too hard. When you get nervous you still float off the ground just the other day you floated out of your seat at the boring meeting when they brought up this superboy. ” 

I watched Conner as I heavy and rather annoyed groan left his lips but he looks at me without hearing his narrowed stare and deep piercing blue eyes held me as he spoke in a pleading voice. “I know dad which is why I'm going to practice my control over break there is a chance that I don't even make it on the team.”

Even as he spoke I could tell that he was doing his best to convince me that this is a good idea but I can't shake this feeling of fear and great and hope that he would fail. But needing a normal life and getting it are two different things.

 I let out a heavy sigh as I shook my head sadly “Alright well since we are already going to the mall we can go to the sporting goods store and get you all your baseball equipment while we are at it.” 

With a wide beaming grin, he damn near flaoted off the elevator as we made our way to the limo. That grin never left his face as he bounces on the ball of his feet why the whole body radiating with joy. 

Even as the cool frigid winter air swirled around us he didn't even seem to feel it. The moment I saw the joy in his eyes this determination took over me. For this one night, I can enjoy the company of my son without thinking that the world is falling down on me.


	14. Father Son Bonding

Conner POV 

The city slipped past me in glass and concrete buildings the streets still empty the gray ground twinged a light blue from the ice. The only people to brave the whipping icy winds were bundled up in wool and heavy thick coats as the winter cold bit roughly at them. 

The gray sky loomed above and it matched my gloomy feeling welling at me curling around the corner of my mind. Baseball tryouts were soon and I don't know if I could even play baseball I just really like the idea and every time that I caught a game with dad it was a lot of fun whether it was above the dugout or in the skybox. 

Plus thanks to Cadmus they finally put something useful in my head I have all the rules and regulations for baseball down all there is to do now is play but if I didn't start to practice then I would ever make the team. I place a firm hand on my chin as I stared out the window. How the hell am I going to even practice its winter I doubt the batting cages are open at the moment. 

Then again dad did build an artificial forest in Lexcorp what harm could be down if he made me an indoor baseball field so that I could play baseball year-round. My head shot up as the idea directed me to look over to see dad looking thoughtfully at his phone.

 I couldn’t help but frown at him as a slight pang of rage burned in my mind he is the one that said we needed to have family time and now he is looking at his phone. A deep-seated frown pulled at my lips as I glared pointed at him. 

“Father” I sighed heavily at him as he chuckles but looks up from his phone as his green eyes lit up his face as he smiled with ease. “Your eyes are green….” He gave a heavy sigh like that is the worst thing that he could ever imagine with a sad shake of his head he spoke in a casual tone.  “What could I have possibly done to aggravate you this time Conner.” 

He said it so casually like the one time that my eyes turned green is when I'm aggravated which I guess is somewhat true. But the annoyance that came knocking at my mind I hate the fact that my eye color shows what kind of mood I'm in.

It’s not all bad though it proves that I'm not just the defective clone the replacement superman it proves I'm not all Clark Kent and that brought pride to my heart. But that didn't change the point that he forced me on this trip and wasn't even paying attention. 

I pointed easily at his phone. “I thought we were having father-son bonding time not you working time.” His own bright green eyes seemed to shimmer as he gently ruffled my hair smiling down at me. 

“I'll be down in a moment it's not easy running a company you know” He gave me a wide grin before letting his arms fall back to his side as he types furiously. The slick black metal case with the large golden L for Lexcrop was on the back of his case as I took in a heavy breath.

 I just need him to say yes and I could put the rest of the plan in motion. “Dad can we convert floor 280 to an indoor practice field for baseball it's the biggest and it's empty. The ceiling is high enough and that way I could get practice in before the try-outs in a few months.” 

I rush to get my words out as my father slowly looked up from his phone again this time an amused grin pulled at his lips as his stare grew a jaded green. Cool yet calculating as he spoke in an easy-going tone. Though he didn't fool me I knew that there is an ulterior motive to that tone. 

 “Oh and what else would you like for Christmas, maybe season ticket to the Metropolis Broncos or hey I could just buy the team” His gaze began more narrow as his green eyes shimmered in the light as this frown started to form. That held an unspoken promise that said that is never going to happen. 

I couldn't help but let out a good nature chuckled because I knew that if I pleaded enough then I could get those season tickets and get him to buy the team. But I would settle for an indoor baseball park. 

 “I mean sounds like a good Christmas gift” I grinned as a new sense of levity filled the warm cabin as smug booming laughter filled the air as his soft loving green gaze grew just a bit smugger as he spoke.

“I'll make you a deal if you designed the room and head up the project yourself then you can have floor 280 all you want. Consider it a test to see if you are learned from all those boring meetings. But you have the make the budgets, timesheets, floor plans all of it and present it to me at the next board meeting which gives you a week.” 

His voice smug and arrogant voice almost seemed to be egging me on with silent unspoken challenges. I couldn't help the splitting grin that formed on my face as I resisted the urge to bounce happily in my seat. 

“Remember you said that father” I grinned happily at him as he gave me a soft chuckle as the right passenger door slowly opened. The warmth of the cabin chased away by the cold whipping stormy winds. While a man with a black sway suit with slick back brown hair and blue eyes piercing and jaded as he gave me a curt nod before making room for me to walk out. 

I slowly got up from my seat as frigid air bit deep into my skin as I shivered gently the cold air ripping into my skin. My powers kept it as a frigid at bay so for me it's nothing but a cold chill. But for the people on the tree lot, they were shivering and shaking. Forest green pines rigid and shaking in the wind sitting snugly in deep brown soil. 

Patches of trees spread through the lot as families strolled across the staled black as late the soft crunch of their shoes filled my ears as I looked around noticing all the families around me. 

 One little girl with bright golden blonde hair pulled into two braided pigtails with a red dress with black stockings and shiny black shoes. Her nose bright red and dripping with clear snot as she held tightly to two men hands.  

Off to the far right of the asphalt, lot was a little boy held tightly to his parents his dazzling blue eyes stared up at a woman with black curls and ruby red lips with soft blue eyes. The other way a man with a tan cloak and for a terrifying moment I thought that it was Calrk and Lois but as they turned around there was a square jaw instead of a sharp handsome jawline and the women’s feature hard instead of delicate and elegant. Instead, she has thin lips and a camel hump nose.

“Come on son you can't stand in the entrance this whole time.” I found as my father strolled ahead not bothering to look at the same scene that I was and for an odd moment he seemed to be bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Practically beaming with warmth and joy not a brother in the least by the cold winds that would be freezing anyone else.  

I shoved my hand deep into my leather jacket pocket the soft satin warming my hands as I smiled. Watching as my dad scanned the trees hungrily as he grinned madly. His carefree expression was a new thing for me but I couldn't help the joy that floods my chest as we stopped at a large Christmas tree.

 The strong stump stared back at me hidden tightly in the deep brown soil. “This one should do nicely Conner wait here” I frowned at his commanding tone there is nothing that I hated more than taking orders but this is a dad so it is different. 

“You the Luthor boy?” I scoffed angrily as I turned quickly on my heels to see a man, a blue baseball cap sat firmly on his head as my dad walked up behind him. A slight smile on his face as he nodded firmly at me as if to say that it was okay to talk to him.

 “Yeah what of it?” I glared up at him my gaze turned cold and questioning as he chuckled at me before ruffling my hand but I only slapped his large meaty it away. His pal hand large muscular and sweaty but at my reaction only seem to make laugh harder. “He is your boy Lex I make sure the tree makes it to penthouse and as always it’s nice to take your endless amount of money.” 

Dad chuckled lightly his shoulder and postured relaxed as I watched the man clad in blue jeans and a black pullover hoodie with a jacket over it stood before me. A kind look forming in his hazel eyes as he grinned happily at me. “Nice to meet you kid.” 

I nodded my head numbly before cautiously and walker over to dad who smiled at me as he shoved his leather-gloved hands into his pockets. “Now it's off to the mall,” He practically seemed to be buzzing as his feet barely touch the floor as his feet gilded quickly against the lot. 

His shoes barely crunched under the salt as he dropped into the limo forcing me to follow in after him. “Is this okay dad I mean didn't you want to keep me under wraps for a while?” My town soft and questioning as I looked up to see an amused grin on his face.

 “I said that because of Clark but he knows all about your connection to me, my dearest boy so there is no point in keeping you hiding away from the limelight the company knows about you why not the world.” 

I nodded me numbly as I watch the limo slowly pulling out the tires moving smoothly against the snow-covered roads as the snow started to fall heavily. “Uh, dad on my way to the cave today Lois Lane stopped me about Superboy.”

 My voice grew a few octaves lower as I cleared my throat as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. AS my heart hammers in my chest worry flooded my mind as I sense my father going stiff. A slight frown started to form on his face as he sat there mute that once happy aura that seemed to cloak him was gone. 

 “Of course I didn't tell her anything but she seems to be more interested in me. Anyway, I drove off before she could pester me but she claims that people saw me flying in the direction of lexcorp this past week. But I know for a fact that by the time that I got back to the penthouse no one saw me. How could they at 3 in the morning and I was hidden in the clouds there just no way.” 

My voice soft my words rushed as I began to blithely panic as the tension hung heavy in the air as my father sat their mute for a moment. A heavy sigh slipped from his face as he senses my panic and fear. His arm gently carted through the air as he gently caressed my cheek. Easing the panic that had been swelling in my chest.

 “No one saw you Lois knows about Clark and his exploits have Superman it's hard not to since he is married to the women. Anyway, Clark told her something out of turn and then she just ran with it. Don't worry about it” 

As his voice got caught of the car started to move rapidly as I nodded my head numbly as I let out a heavy breath as exhaustion started to grip my bones. “How long is it going to take to get to the mall from here?”

 I looked over to my dad as he casually shrugged his shoulders his black suit starting back as me as I began to fiddle with his necktie. “Half an hour why?” I yawned happily as I began to lower myself onto the seat laying my head firmly on my dad's knees as a tired yawn ripped through me. 

“I'm going to take a little nap then” I felt my lids sliding close as gently fingers carted through my hair. “Conner” A soft voice shook me from that very pit as I slowly opened my eyes to see my father smiling down at me his green easy soft as he grinned down at me. “Time to get up we are here.” 

I nodded my head numbly as my bones refused to move exhaustion gripped tightly to me as my head felt fuzzy and my exhaustion payable.  I had hope that I had slept through the whole trip but then I would have missed out on getting my stuff for baseball.

 I lifted my head from my father’s lap as he chuckled gently before pushing the door open. He stalked out with me rushed to follow at him. Exhaustion plague my bones as I rubbed my eyes roughly as I exited the limo. Dad and Mercy stood in front of the large automatic glass started to open. Metropolis international mall staring back at us.

A large woosh entered the air as warmth swirled around me as I started to make my way into the mall. Bright vibrant red and greens swirled around the room as loud excited chatter filled my ears.

 Assaulting my sense as it felt like my sense were about to go into overload. Children screamed their heads off and they demand a toy from this shop or the other, parents begged and pleaded for them to stop screaming. All of it forces my head to pound as I slowly took a deep breath lessing my sense adjust before starting to walk off. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a few of the kids were rolling around on the floor as they are their face bright red and panic as their screeches forced dad to cringe. “So glad I won't ever have to go through that with you come on.” 

I watched my father give that child a distasteful look as their mother hunched or trying to ease them with bribes for treats. “A good ass-whooping would work a lot better.” My father said it lowly and filled with disgust for the way that those parents were attacking. I couldn't help but chuckle as a sense of ascent rain over me as dad turned back at me his green eyes sparkling with confusion. 

“What's so funny Conner?” I watched his brows knit together in silent confusion as I laughed once more before jogging to catch up with him. I shoved my hands roughly into my jeans as I grinned easily at him. “It's just funny that one crying child could ruin your super happy mood which I find very strange by the way.” 

He shakes his head sadly but I couldn’t help but smile formed on my face as he turned away as he stared intently at the directory searching the floor plans with newfound intrigue. I noticed Dick Sporting Goods on the 3rd floor and next to it stood the Christmas store.

I wanted to go to the sporting goods store and leave dad to get in the Christmas but I knew that he would say no and how I don't think my sulking would get me out of that boredom. 

So instead I plaster a false smile on my face as I walked easily at father’s side as people ran around like a river swirling around rocks. Father seemed pleased by it but I didn't get it.

I watched people run around like chickens with their heads cut off their gaze wide and filled with panic as they struggled against the sea of people. “Why is everyone panicking Christmas isn’t for another 2 weeks or whatever?” I rocked my head the side in confusion as I got a better look at the human running around with large bags forgotten in his hands. 

Dad looked over to me as he shrugged his shoulder like he didn’t get it any more than I did. “They always say wait to the last minute and most of them have in-laws, siblings, and  cousins to shop for. But your aunt Lena and uncle Lucas aren’t planning to step foot in Metropolis any time soon so I can’t relate, unlike all these stupid little children I don't have to buy gifts for you in secret.” 

That right the humans originally had this dumb as a reason to turn a religious holiday into a holiday celebrating a fat jolly man I don't get it. “That right the whole Santa Claus crap why would people even believe that it's not physically possible magic might be real but Santa Claus! Has never going to happen is about as real as the Easter bunny.” 

I spoke so casually and dad couldn't help but laugh along with me but then something or someone gripped tightly to my arm forcing me to stop dead in my tracks as my father disappeared from my sight. I could feel my eyes burning and stinging as my heat vision threatens to act up. Instead, I took in a slow breath and spun on my heels to see a woman with a pinched rat face. 

Her annoyed expressed stare back at me as her narrowing brown eyes burn with fury as three children screamed and cried at her feet. Their eyes were wide their up fist balled up as they rubbed at their leaking eyes. Tears stream down their faces as green snot slipped from their bright red noses. 

All three of them couldn't have been older than 6 as that women ran a gentle hand on each one of their heads as she spoke in a disappointed frown on her face. “Why would you say such a thing. Santa Claus is real” 

Her voice so hard and determined as confusion filled me she is an adult and I know that I'm not the best of socializing and this whole not being stuck in a pod is new for me. But I thought that it is common knowledge for adults that Santa is an idea created by them. 

 “But he's not it's just an idea created by a corporation to sell more toys. Just like there is no easter bunny it's nothing more than a candy corporation holiday. Same could be said for the tooth fairy everyone knows that.” 

I spoke in a matter of fact tone that only seem to make the kids cry more and then it clicked she was probably trying to have me say that I was wrong and she tied to salvage it. Shame I'm not one for lying. “Conner? Where are you?” 

I turned around to see my dad looking over a crowd of people. “Oh here” I raised my head as I looked up to see a large sign that said Santa workshop and in it were a bunch of kids signing and sending of letter to a larger candy red box and talking casually with a bunch of people dressed in hideous red and green elves custom. “By Santa’s workshop store.” 

I frowned as I ripped my arm roughly out the women’s gaze forcing her to stumble but she managed to stay on her feet. While two little boys with wide brown eyes the same pinched features and a little girl with soft hazel eyes and the same pinned feature lookup that women. 

Her soft brown hair clinging tightly to her face as they continued to cry. While the little girl yanked roughly on her mother's leg. “Is it true mommy?"Her big hazel eyes stared up at her tears filling her eyes in disbelief as the women true to give me this dirty glare.

 "No honey he's just saying that 'cause he's on the naughty list." Her tone patronizing as she gave me a dangerous look scanning my body as her eyes stopped on the lexcorp logo on my chest and shoulders. "No wonder your so rotten anyone that works for LexCorp ain't exactly a good person." 

The hell did that even mean I snarled as her as my temper burned brighter than usual. "The hell did you just say?" I might have punched her or burn her with a look but she just continued with her holier than thou attitude. "Where are your parents." I shrugged off her hand as dad finally popped up at my back. 

"There you are, Conner, who is this?" The woman seemed to be frozen in shock as I glared at her. "No clue she pulled me to a stop and demanded that I lie because her little brats overheard over the conversation. Then she called you a villain and demanded she talks to my parents which just so happened to be the person she just insulted." 

I frowned heavily at the women as she stared up at my father. Her pinch features frozen in shock. Dad just places a hand on my shoulder. "Come along son there is shopping to do and you women touch my son again and I'll sue. Conner come on" 

With a strong push of my shoulder, we both started again as that women stood there a haunted look in eyes. A look of pure bewilderment formed on her face as we started to walk off. I could help but look back and growled at her as my temper started to get the best of me. 

 “Conner stop growing” I snapped my head up as hate burned bright in my heart who the hell is she to claim that my father is some kind of monster. I looked up to see my father his bright green eyes gentle as he watched me for a moment. “Is this about what women said about me if so Conner you going to hear it a lot just ignore it.” 

I didn't want to ignore it I wanted to beat the everlasting shit out of anyone that insulted him, but I knew that my father thought of my bad temper as bad manners and not befitting of my Luthor status. Plus beating someone half to death cause they called my dad bad names isn't really what a hero should be doing right? I sucked in an uneasy breath as I frowned heavily “Yes sir” 

I mumbled it but I could see the smile on his face as we reach the top of the swirling staircase as people pushed passed us scared of falling down the stairs but still running down as fast as they could manage. “Well, what are they doing you would think that they would do more online shopping.”

 Dad let out a light-hearted chuckle as I watched that wide light-hearted grin returning to his face as we made out way down the hall I could see him grinning happily. “I could say the same thing about you” He smiled at me before ruffling my hair “You don't online order declaration unless you want them destroyed.” 

People watched us passed me as my father hummed softly to the tune of jingle bells as I walked into the door as I watched him bounce happily on the balls of his feet as he strolled into the allies. I couldn't help but smile as I held open the door for Mercy. Her soft brown eyes shimmering gently as she nodded gently at me. 

 “Thank you, Conner, now return to your father's side.” I frowned at her commanding tone I hated taking orders for mercy she always made it seem like I'm some spoiled little kid but I did was I was told and started to walk into the store following my father as he hummed happily. 

It is a happy turn to see him so carefree it's rare when he got to be an easy-going guy when we could be a family without the world falling on top of us.  Bright green boxes stared back at us as I noticed that they were multi-colored light while others were pale white.

 Light shapes like stars, trees, and tear-shaped lights stared back at me in a dad of approached each box. His fingers curled tightly over his chin as he hunched over the lower shelves checking out each box like this is a life or death situation. 

“Dad does it matter what kind of light we get it's for one day” Dad let out a shocked gasp as he shook his head sadly at me like I should know better that I should be in the Christmas spirit. 

“For my son to say such a thing Conner Christmas is the most important holiday for the Luthors it's our only time to spend money for no good reason” I chuckled as his soft green eyes sparkled with childlike joy and wonder. “Dad you do that already, how many guilt bike have you bought me that I'm not even allowed to drive unless its the weekend.” 

I knew that it wasn't smart to pick a fight but I was tired of being babysat and I with hate he would treat me like a baby. “Very well you can take out your bike but only on the days that you don't have baseball practice. The days that you do have practice I expect you to take the car is that understood”

 I looked at my utter astonishment as he threw a pack of musical regular multi-colored lights into the deep green cart that he picked up and as he turned back to look at me I was more than a little shocked when he smiled gently at me.

 “Don't be so surprised it is Christmas and I'm in a giving mood my sweet boy so as long as you behave as there are no fights in school I see no problems with you getting your way but one mishap on or off your bikes and you won't even get weekends to understand?”

I felt joy take over my heart as a wide grin thank god for Christmas I gave him a beaming smile forming on my face as his soft chuckle left his lips as he spoke so easily. “Of course that would make you happy now come on we still have to get decoration, lights, and stockings” 

I cocked my right brow up as he chuckled good naturally but didn't say a word as he marched his way down the alley labeled with the number 4 printed in bright white letters against a green sign. 

 I could see green, red, gold and silver ball painted with snowflakes. Boxes upon boxes racked the walls as tree toppers, light and stockings littered the walls. “Do people need all of this stuff.”

 I spun on my heel walking in the long strong strides as I turned to see huge gingerbread waving their large mits with nothing but a thumb to tell that it was a hand. I watched it move in slow motion for a moment until I noticed specialized ornaments one of them being a brown baseball bat with a bright red and green grip.

 “No but people feel like they do, see something that you like.” I looked up from the baseball bat and shook my head no, it was stupid and there is still a chance that I don't make it on the team.

 The thought forced me to frown but dad simpled nodded his head as he poked at one of the ornaments that seemed to be a bright golden L form Lex crop. “I didn't know that we have ornaments huh ...I will have a talk to marketing about that.” He gripped the ignorant ornament tossing it into the cart. “Go pick out a set of ornaments would you?” 

It wasn't a job that I wanted and it wasn't a question so I walked over to the allies but I could see him moving out of the corner of my eyes. I didn't know what he was up to but I focused my attention to look at a bunch of bright green boxes with a clear plastic box top that let you use the ornaments.  

“How many do you think that we are going to need for the tree” I turn back swiftly to see his shoving something behind his back swiftly to avoid suspension but I played it off like I didn't know he was hiding something.“I don’t know how many come in a box.” I snapped my head back a chorus of soft poops erupted as I ignored the stiff feeling in my neck as I turned back to the boxes. 

I turned back to see a large white number printed 50 on the box of multi-colored directions. In the fine print in the left top corner of the box said 50 and comes with hooks. Man, that's lazy packages why weren't the hooks attached. I frowned heavily as I shifted my vision from the clear top to my father questioning green gaze. 

 “50” I turn back to look at dad as he shared casually before curling his hands over the green prince coated metallic bar that pushed the cart. “Grab 4 boxes the tree is pretty large.” 

I could help but take a double-take at him he couldn’t be serious I doubt that we need 200 sparkling balls. But the serious air around him told me not to bother to question him so I simply gripped the first 4 boxes that I saw as I moved over to the cart as a cheery good-natured smile formed on his face. “Oh, we are going to need a tree stand and a skirt for the tree.” 

He happily rolled by ignoring the soft squeaks and groans from the cartwheels as he ran down the allies. Grabbing whatever he felt like and after finding the tree skirts, the tree holder and now all that is left is the tree topper. With a pointed stare, he repeated his question his green eyes sparkling with some annoyance. 

“Should we go with the angel or the star and if so what color” I shrugged my shoulders casually I didn't care but I have been pretending as long as I could as finally someone spoke with ease and candor. 

“The stars you wouldn't know the first thing about being an Angel Lex.” An amused voice ripped through me like a knife even as dad whirled around I didn't need him to confirm who had just said that. Lois Lane! I frowned heavily as I noticed her thick black curls covering her right eye as she easily pushed her hair behind her ears.

 Great Lois Lane the one person I don't want to see here. She peaked passed dad shoulders to see me and her eyes widened but I could see this knowing sparkle behind her eyes.

 “This boy looks a lot like you Lex could he be a relative” The sound of cold and stoic voice forced a shiver down my spine as I slowly return to see Clark looming over me with those cold piercing blue eyes of his and it took all I had not to panic. 

A thousand different feelings crouch through me like a jolt of lightning, fear, panic, rage and murderous intent. But the only thing that I could think of was to give him a cold mask of indifference as I walked over to my father in long casual strides. I stood behind his shoulder as he turned back to placed a gentle hand on my hand as he gently combs his hand through my hair putting us both at ease. 

 He turned back to glare at Clark and Lois before taking in a heavy breath. Tension seemed to mix in the air as he spoke in a cold tone. “I can only assume that even if I say off the record it with actually be on the record.” 

A coy look is all that he got from Lois her gaze narrowed and calculating as she peered past his shoulder to give me a soft smile. But the cold murderous prince of Clark kept me cold and ground and fear and rage mixed sitting heavily in my throat.

 “He is my son now if you wouldn’t mind your mutt over there is glaring him take your beast and go.” He glared pointedly at Clarke who has this hurt look on his face. “You wound me, Lex, after all the time we were together you never once called me such a childish insult.” 

All the time that they were together as in dating as in sleeping together, I wanted to vomit but I choke it down the bile rising in my throat as I spoke in a whisper. “Can I go to dick sporting goods please”

 I looked up at him he knew that I wanted nothing to do with any of this to be anywhere near him and his wife. I just wanted to be free of the man of steel the man that haunted my dreams. I shouldn't have to see him when I'm awake too, it's just not fair. 

 “No I don't want you leaving my sight they were leaving any way right Lois, Clark” His gave them a cold narrowed glare as I felt his hand slip from my head to my shoulder gripping tightly as he held firm as if to say touch him and I kill you. 

I hid behind his back doing my best to make myself small as Lois let out a tired sigh before nodding her head before turning back to me and dad. “He such a shy little boy I can see why you would want to keep him out of the press. It's nice to officially meet you, Conner.” 

As they walked out of earshot and sight I couldn't help the relief that flooded me as I sucked in a heavy breath while my father stared at me gently. 

“It's okay come on we can head home.” His voice didn't give away any emotion but I knew that he didn't want to leave not yet. I hated it that Clark would walk into our lives not say a word but remove that happy mood we were in a moment earlier. It forced the defense to burn in my chest as I spoke in a cool and easy tone though it wasn't easy. “I'm a fine dad just a little shock, I'm fine I don't want to go home yet.” 

I looked up at him with a soft pleading eyes that I knew would get me whatever I wanted and his won green eyes seemed to grow softer losing their jaded edge as I spoke once more to push it in my favor. “The angel and then can we go to sporting goods stores you promise we would,” I spoke as easily as I could so show that I'm fine and he seemed to buy it. 

Screw Clark I'm not going to spend the rest of my life in fear of what he might do fuck him I do with this victim shit. I'm sure that a vindictive rage burned in my eyes as smugness and pride started to burn in my father's own green eyes. “That my boy” 


	15. Family Is Complicated

Luthor POV 

I watched him run around the sporting goods store the soft buzz of christmas songs fading into the background as my buckles tighten as I clenched sweaty plastic bag in my grip.

Conner almost seemed to be floating as he buzzed happily. Easily pushing a netted black shopping cart with the words sporting goods printed on the bar.

Burning rage coiled tightly in my chest as I did my best to shove away the murderous thoughts of Clark to think that I was ever in love with him. 

I should have stuck to women who wanted to kill me. You know what focus on Conner he is the only thing that matters right now.

Even now his eyes sparkled with joy as he slowly trailed his tan nimble fingers along the wooden bats forcing me to chuckle as I spoke in an easy tone.

“No get the metal bats they are a lot less breakable and you can get a few like 10 just be to safe” 

I spoke in a honey sweet voice as my own joyous smile spilled across my face as Conner spun sharply around on his heels. 

Sliding from cages of wooden bats to silver metallic bats with red and black grips. Even as he studies them carefully he spoke in a humorous voice. 

“Dad do you think that I really need 10 bats.I told you that I'm fine that I don't need guilt gifts.” 

I amusement ringed in my eyes as I studied him my smile widening as joy and love forced my whole body to buzz. 

         He is something else telling me not to worry and giving me one of those easy smiles that says his well being doesn't matter. At times it worried me about how little he cared for himself.

         “It's fine Conner and it's not a guilt gift with your strength there is a chance that a high speed ball and a little too much force could break them. At least this way it will be dent instead of splintering into a thousand pieces.” 

As I stared into his vibrant green eyes any worrying tension hidden in them seemed to vaporize as hos whole body seemed to relax as his easy going tone perked up more genuine then before. “Alright then” 

              With a easy twist and letting momentum take control Conner easily slid him right back to pick out bats carefully feeling them out. Drifting from one side of the aisle to the other. Bouncing on the balls of his feet forcing a good natured chuckle to leave my lips. “Make sure you get cleats Conner.” 

My fatherly tone made him groan as if he already knew that but he was the one running idly by them not stopping go get another look. No instead his eyes seemed focused on a row of leather mitts. 

His eyes wide with joy and intrigue like he was seeing a lion in its natural habitat with boy like wonder in his eyes When really they are just leather gloves. Thick black leather mitts breaking of the smell of cow hide filed my nose. 

      I couldn't help the wrinkling my nose but Conners brilliant smile never left his face. His jaw even threatened to go slack as threats of drool loomed over the horzion. 

    His eyes began to shift among the racks stopping on a brown leather mitt with black straps and another mitt that is white with cream colored straps. I let my eyes lower to the tags both mitts were 30 bucks. 

      All for a mitt that he might only use for try outs though i know that he got his determination from me which mean there is no point bringing up my doubts. Finally though his eyes fell to a thick balck leather mit with a red trim.

      The stitches and straps that fashioned the glove to his hand are colored a freicer crimson red. The words Rawlings is printed in white cursive around the wrist. 

       Just below it printed on a white card said Rawlings Select Exclusive Edition 204 with a price of 160 dollars man this kid had to be a Luthor. 

“Do you want that one?” I gagged his reaction his brows dipped doubtfully as if he had just noticed the price. But the uncertainty waynes in the easy silence until a smile dazzling and bright from ear to ear took over his face. “Sure”

     Joy buzz to life in my chest as love spread warmth to every inch of my body. I didn't think that after the week he has had that a smile that radiant would make an appearance. 

        Gently he dropped the newly found soft leather mitt in the cart as he gripped at least 30 baseballs lined with bright red stitches into the cart before finally letting his sights all on the cleats. 

It feels nice to watch him be a normal kid to have a moment of levity in his shit storm life. He loves baseball more than anything and I know how badly he wants to make this team.

      Even now he seems fixated on a set of charcoal gray cleats and thick silver lace. While A4 in thick black letters were written in the ankle. 

        Next to the price stage wien in thick black letters were A4 Adult Pro St Steel Constructed Black Baseball Cleats.  

      I watched Conner reach out tentatively like he is about to be holding a human heart in his hands. Gripping tightly to a size 9 white box with the words A4 printed firmly on the top of the box. 

       Conner casually slipped the shoes into the cart and they are the cheapest thing that I got him all night. They were only 10 dollars including tax. 

“Is that it?” I cocked my head to get a better look at him my right brow slowly rising as he shrugged his shoulders casually but  I could tell that he just didn't want to leave. But it was getting late and the mall stores will be shutting close soon. 

      “Conner?” I looked over to see Conner definite as his eyes sparkled as any commanding energy that had been building in my body just deflated. ‘Fine look around while I head into line.” With a happy nod he bounded off down the aisle almost flying with joy.

Nothing but the soft fluorescent buzz filled my ears for a moment as I made my way into line. Ignoring the wide eyes stares of people their eyes running greedily over my cart as Conner popped up at my side.

My heart jumped out of my chest but I kept my face cool and impassive as I glared at him through a narrowed gaze. 

        “Forgot this” I watched him stifle a chuckle as he slowly lift a bag thick and black with a long strap that would hang on his shoulder. An equipment bag of course.

      “Alright put it up there is the rest” I started to pull my wallet out of the inside pocket of my wool jacket a smiling girl with curling blond hair  soft emerald green eyes sparkling as she rang me up staring early at Conner. 

A flirtatious smile pulled at her soft pink lips as her creamy white skin shimmer with a thin layer of sweat the heat of the store swirled around us. The heat semed unbearable as I pulled at the chaifng collar for the wool coat. 

Her lips and jaw moved in concert as she chomped loudly on a piece of gum. I'm sure that if she didn't have to ring up the baseball equipment then she would be twirled her hair and cocking her head to the side. 

Conner smiled coly at her she looked like her legs might buckle. A pang of amusement rang in my chest god let's hope he has better luck with women then i do. 

I smiled gently at Conner who dance ahead of me gripping tightly to his bags as I held my own forget sweat drenched bags. My heart felt so much lighter then it did this morning. I chuckle gently before dropping into the limp after Conner. 

_ One Week Later  _

I watched the tree twinkle as soft crackle from the fireplace filled the room as warmth swirled around me. But my rage kept me quite warm as I shifted my vision from the vibrant tree tp the thin flat screen. 

The scent of pines usually calmed me but only waves of rage crashed down on me now. Not even the sight of that baseball bat mingling on the tree would ease my rage. 

What might have caused my rage oh I will tell you Lois fucking Lane. I didn't like her when I was dating Clark and I sure as shit don't like her any better now. Even as the tv stared back as me I pulled away from the stunning expos done on Conner to look at my watch.

The dazzling golden head stared back at me as my mother warming smile drifted into my mind for a moment. Easing my rage only until I saw the time. The thick black hands stared back at me as 12:55 taunted me the meeting.

“Conner! You better be ready” Even as I yelled in the empty airsoft buzz from the tv turned blaring as my rage reared its ugly head once more. All 50 inches seemed to be taunting me.  

Rage burned in my chest as noticed the daily planet new station playing loudly with anchor woman Lois Lane usually she only did the paper but I guess she just couldn't resist it. At the border of the tv there was a blue border that said Secret son of Lex Luthor” I wanted to snarled angrily but instead I turned up the volume.

The  silver metal remote felt so flimsy in my grasp as I hit the up button until a slim blue circle in the upper right corner of the tv said 40 as arrogant voice echoed off the festive walls.

“Isn't it strange though that now his son finally surfaces after 16 years. Doesn't it make you think that maybe Lex had reason to hide him away. At the very least it leaves something to be desired for Cat”  

With a short note on her head I couldn't sleep but snarl as Kathrine Wright smile her blue eyes shimmering with intrigue while her blond locks slipped down her shoulders. 

“Yes I would have to agree with you on that one Lois, Lex and his club zeros days left him with a rap sheet longer than most peoples arms now what can we make of this mild mannered boy. Who knows but I'm sure that with the Luthor name attached Conner Luthor won't be hidden for much longer.”

I roared with rage as I cocked my arm back and let the remote fly slamming so hard into the screen that spider cracks started to emerge. Glass shimmer as it free fell into the air. “You know you could have just turned the tv off.” 

Conner amused voice forced me to run back to see soft blue eyes turning cold and sas this determined look formed on his face. “You  ready I don't want to miss my chance to show you up.” 

He grinned so easily like it wasn't a big deal that the press was going to be coming after him for every secret that he has. It forced me to worry that now Clark Kent would be  more involved in his life. Like Superman isn't enough for the now the mild mannered reporter will be around to. 

“Dad come on” With a soft tap of my shoulder I would rose shaking off my rage and doubt.

Forcing a glib smile to my face as I walked toward the poller with Conner at my side dressed in a satin blacl button down and matching dress slacks. He is ready for this bores meeting. As I walked passed the animated Santa a small smile started to pull at the corner of my lips as I took him in. 

The soft clicks of our shoes hitting the floor filled my ears as I hit the sleek silver button mow glowing white. With a soft ding the doors slid open. Only to see a girl with soft red curls and shimmering green eyes staring at me.

She couldn't have been more than 28 in a tight red dress that stopped at the upper part of her knee as a black boot protected her bare legs.

Lena Luthor my little sister here in Metropolis that couldn't be the next thing i'll know Lucas wilp show up. A grim smile pulled to her lips as she punched my roughly on the shoulders her green gaze burning with rage. 

“You have a kid and you never told me you jerk” This time she punched me a little harder until a light burning sting filled my now sore muscles. Conner clears his throat as he glared coldly trying to determine if she is a threat. 

“Hi yeah I'm the kid and we got a board meeting to go to get out of our way...please” At the last minute his angry voice waver to polite but that isn't something that he does well. 

I jerked my head in the elevator, “Go head Conner I will meet you in a few minutes” Speaking in a gentle yet firm voice but he seemed grounded in place. 

“This is my sister and I can assure you that she isn't going to harm me now be a good boy and head to the elevator.” 

My voice more stern this time as his brow dipped and his conviction Wayne's as he slowly walked into the elevator the door slamming shut behind him. 

“That him?” I groaned at her as she posed the question. “So who is the other parent the mom or was he a genetic experiment.” 

I glared at her, her question posed so easily like those could be my only choice. I adore my sister but she makes things more complicated, especially during the holidays. Her green eyes studied me as she flipped a copper curl out of her face.

Well there is no point lying she knows me way to well and Clark for that matter there is no way that she didn't notice how much they look alike. 

“It's complicated but yes he is the son of me and Superman though Clark sure as shit doesn't act like it the piece of shit.Anyway I don't have time for this make yourself at home be back in a bit." I tossed her my keys before rushing into the elevator. 

The meeting passed by in a flash and so did Conners presentation I did my best to keep my face impassive. But as a smile crept to my face and pride glimmered in my eyes I just couldn't help the overwhelming sense of pride that flooded me. 

“Very well then you can have the funding better get to work.” My tone even seem proud and boastful as Conner did his best hid the trump smile that tired to work its way onto his face. 

The board gave Conner a pat on the back and a firm handshake of approval for his first project before making their way out of the room.

Leaving only the two of us as my head grew heavy as I tipped it back against the chair. Nothing but soft murmurs from this distance filled me ears as I slowly spun my chair around. 

Letting my eyes slowly opened to see soft gray sky staring back at me as black clouds drifted across the sky as thunder threaten to rain down on the city.

“Dad it's fine they would have to found out so what if Lane made me out to be some secret villain it will be fine you worry way too much it's not good for you health.” 

His concern and almost playful tone force a smile to crack at my tight dry lips. That sense of ease that lay heavy in the air as he spoke. All traits that he got from Clark no way that is from the Luthor bloodline. 

Speaking of Luthor's I know Lena is waiting for me to give her an explanation on why I didn't tell her about Conner. Dread gripped tightly to my heart the reason is simple, she got the dad that adores his kid. Who loves her tenderly without a single thing going wrong.  

With her there were no ulterior motives to her, he was the perfect dad. I knew that if I told her eventually he would find out but now it seems the other way around. 

“Dad?” I watched a flash of tan skin come across my eyes forcing my thoughts into a jumbled tail spin as I looked up hastily to find Conner giving me a wry smile. Turning on the Luthor charm the moment that he thought that he might be in trouble. I might have found it amusing if that wasn't so rude.

“Sorry you were just zoning out so can I?” I watched his brows dipping with worry as his blue eyes shimmer with uncertainty. Can he what? Have another genomorph wolf? A new city named after him he can't just pose a random question like that. I could feel my own brows dipping with ayyonce and confusion. “Can you what Conner?” 

          Letting out his own annoyed huff his muscles begin to tighten under his dress shirt as he folded his arms over his chest. A devious twinkle shimmered to life in his eyes as a cool grin formed on his face. “I knew that you weren't listening I asked if I could go to floor 280 I want to supervise the construction, I don't want them mess anything up. So can I.” 

His voice growing in volume and pride as he bounced happily on the balls of his feet. I have to admit that I was worried about this that Conner would give it a half hearted attempt and ask me for help in the end.

But his business profiles were perfect and his argument was articulated perfectly. I scanned every inch of his prestation and found no errors it was perfect so how could I say no. “Sure just not too long you do have an aunt that wants to meet you.” 

My voice dipped a bit no matter how much effort I put in I couldn't keep the worry from filling my voice. I love my sister but I don't want to have to have another argument about Lionel only this time Conner will have to hear it

Conners piercing gaze ripped through my blank mask easily. His blacl brows furrowing with worry as his guarded blue eyes turned jaded and cold.

He was worried about me and he didn't trust Lena now that is the Luthor in him. “Is there something that I need to know about my new aunt?” 

A cold and menacing voice filled my ears forcing shivers down my spine. His pointed glare forcing me to sit utterly still in my seat for a moment.

His emotions couldn't flip as easily as mine once he grew jaded and cold he stayed that way for a while. I knew that better than anyone he would come back from his missions seething in unspoken rage. I didn't want that to be the starting point with his aunt. 

“No Conner nothing that you need to be worried about 2 hours that's it I know how consumed you can get when you start working on a project and I mean that Conner I'm sure that your aunt is going to want to go out for dinner so you need to be back and get change I don't want you covered in sawdust and oil your a Luthor and you must dress like it.” 

My tone shifted from easy going to stern in a second. I expected a short but his jaded aura didn't leave him as a curt nod was his response before briskly walking out of the conference room. 

Leaving me alone in my thoughts as flashes of my last memories with my sister haunted me. 

_ Her soft red curls wild like a lion's mane as she proweld back and forth rage burning in her jaded green eyes as they grew darker in shade her rage grew in intensity. Her almond shaped eyes snapped back at me all her muscles stiffened as she stopped to gawk at me. The soft leather of the chair gripped me tighter before she went back to running her hand maniacally through her hair. “You lying! You have to be lying!”  _

_ Her usually soft and joking tone now cold as steel and cracking against me like a sharp whip. Her nimble figure curled in shaking rage tightening, her shoulder stiff and ready to start shaking from rage at any moment.  _

_ I leaned a little further into my chair as my hands lay forgotten on my maghony brown desk. At the corner to the right of my computer stood a picture of me and my sister on our trip to Hawaii.  _

_ Her dazzling smile had a way of lighting up her face while taunting me at the same time. Now all i got were threats and angry sneers and snarls.  I should have known better than to tell her the truth she couldn't believe it. Or wouldn't. _

_ “He never laid a hand on me you can't be serious Lex. Alexander this is funny! Take it back now!” Her voice grew guarded and demanding as a storm of emotions raged in her troubled gaze. Tears slipped freely down her face as my throat grew dry and tight. World worst brother goes to me.  _

_ “Please stop crying Lena it's not going to change the truth you were a baby when mom died and you right dad never hit you because he had me beat on. Why would I lie about this if I didn't have a reason to hate him then I would tell you. But here it is the thought and just because you don't want to listen to it doesn't make it any less true.”  _

_ I pushed my rage down she is lashing out like a child because for once in her life she is the one in the wrong. Lionel is the monster that monsters are afraid of and on top of all of that he is good at hiding his true nature. He lives in the shadows and deceit and lies are his best friends.  _

_ I knew the real him and she knew the fairytail man the perfect dad that  never really existed to begin with. But how could I tell her that her whole life is a lie that no matter what happened the man she knew never really existed. I couldn't devsite her not like that it is easy for her to think that I'm lying but I couldn't just lie to her I would regret it for the rest of my life.  _

_ “Screw that Lex you're lying you just can't be telling the truth I have to go”  _

            There's no point in hiding from her she wasn't going to leave the penthouse not till she met Conner and even then I might be stuck with my little sister. 

      Well then it's time to get this shit show on the road. Alright Lex man up its just your sister your hot headed international sister. She is barely 80 pounds soaking weight you got this. 

       I took in a heavy as steady breath. Letting my lungs expand as the soft sounds of my boot clad feet hit the ground. I couldn't help a small glimmer of joy that fills my heart. If things go well there will be more family to spend time with during christmas. 

It didn't take long to get to the penthouse as I opened up the door a terrified shriek forced me to run quickly through the foyer. 

Don't tell me that it was father what is Lionel even doing back here. I rushed into the living room to see Lena her back to me with nothing but her fiery red curls to let me know that it was even her. Her bare feet gentle scraping against the ground.

A soft low rumble ripped through the air as Wolf stalked into the room. Crouched low all hos snow white hair standing up as his thick lips curled over his sharpening fangs. His pink tongue slowly licking his chops like he was thinking about how she taste. 

“Wolf down!” I frowned at him as he stared at me his golden gaze talking me in before rolling his eyes and running out of the room. Even as he ran off I had to laugh as Lena cowered behind me her eyes wide with fear and confusion. 

How could I not laugh as I walked off into the kitchen with a terrified Lena shrieking at me. “The hell is that thing”

Her panic shriek made me laugh even more as this giddy amusement ran over me. Even as I noticed the gleaming blacl granite countertops I leaned firmly against them allowing myself to enjoy this moment as a smug smile formed on my face.

 “He's a genomorph Wolf that I help create turns out that Conner found him on an island after stopping some villains and kept him. Wolf doesn't mean any harm he's just protective of Conner. He has had a few trying weeks Wolf's  is just a little wound up.” 

Furious seemed to be the right word for Lena current expression as her voice boomed off the empty penthouse walls. “That is something that you should have told me when you gave me the damn keys what if that thing ate me before you get back.” Her eyes grew soft as her chest no longer heaved with panic breaths. 

Her almond shaped green eyes shivering with doubt as I spoke in a good natured tone. “Then Conner would have quite a mess to clean up would you like a drink?” 

I turned to the liquor sitting silently on the right countertop next to crystal glass cups. But Lena paid me no mins as she searched the room with hesitant eyes. “There's nothing else that might come get you.” 

Of course Sphere just had to prove me wrong she beeped happy rolling through the kitchen right passed a shocked Lena who looks up at me with confusion filling her eyes. 

“Let me guess another pet of Conner's?” Her stern tone made me laugh as I nodded my head as I poured myself a single malt scotch the golden liquid filling the cup as the alluring sight made me lose focus for a moment. 

“Yup Sphere is alien tech form another planet don't worry about her as long as Conner isn't being harmed she is no reason to go into attack mode.” 

“I see” They were only two words but spoke volumes along with the amusement in Lenas tone. Instead of bringing that up I simply repeated my question. "What would you like to drink" I stared down at the assortment of bottles as Lena bemused tone ripped through the air.. “How about an explanation on the rocks” 

Her sly remark and joking tone force me to grin at her as I shook my head sadly as I dipped my drinking. The smooth lucid burning as it slid down my throat. 

I paid the feeling no mind as I spun sharply on my heels and leaned against the counter top. How do I explain this whole mess the past couple of months have been a total roller coaster ride and where do I even start.     

Once I started it was like word vomit I couldn't stop all of it came rushing out the stuff at CAMUS to Conner's suspension right down to the shit with Clark. By the time I was done My jaw has a slight ache as green eyes studied me blank and hidden behind a cold mask. 

The silence tense and seemed to stretch on with nothing but soft breaths and tentative sips of liquor to paste the time. Until finally she broke the silence with an easy tone but critical words.

“I didn't think that Clark had it in him to be a assolhe unelss red kryptonite was involved but hell I guess all kinds of wacky things can happen. Anyway where he?” 

Her town went from hard and closed off to kind and questioning in a split second. The concern in her eyes told me that she didn't doubt a single thing that I said. It forced some levity into the moment before I noticed the time it's been 4 hours.He was supposed to be back by now. 

“He is working on an indoor baseball field but i told him 2 hours max it's been well over 4.” I growled angrily just as the door slammed open and Conner no doubt flying through the halls. “CONNER!” 

My booming voice grew with irritation I told him 2 hours that boy. I could hear his tentative yet heavy foot falls as he made his way into the kitchen.His tank skin cover in golden sawdust and black oil ruining his nice button down shirt. All I could do is shake my head sadly as he smiled weakly at me. 

“I know that you said 2 hours but I got caught up in the next thing I knew it had been four hour later. But I didn't intentionally ignore you promise.” 

He grinned cautiously at me his blue eyes wide as saucers and staring pleading at me. This damn kid I watch ad they slowly drained their piercing blue and were a soft green. 

“Color changing eyes nice I knew a girl like that once.” Lena’s calvier tone smooth over my rage as Conner frowned heavily. “I don't like being compared to girls but thank Aunt Lena i guess.” 

His town gruff but polite as he turns back to me that same week smile plastered on his face as I dipped my head in defeat this kid. “Fine just go take a quick shower and put your clothes in the wash. Put on good clothes this time no jeans or hoodies.” 

With a big and heart melting smile he rushed off leaving me with a glaring Lena. “You such a pushover”

I growled half heartedly as she laughed at my expense. Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. 


	16. Christmas With The Family

Clark POV

Warmth swirled around me, the warmth that I'm sure to a normal human would be unbearable heat. To prove my point I could see sweat tracking down my mother's neck as her silver hair damaged by sweat pressed from against her forehead. 

           Though even as her clothes clung tightly to her a red and green striped dress with a black apron secured tightly around her waist. 

        Even with those layers on a look of pure peace and enjoyment formed on her face as her eyes study the golden crust. Her blue gaze soft and gentle as she shifted her gaze from the oven to me. 

Love shimmering in her gaze as she smiled easily at me for a moment though I could tell that there is something hidden maybe even guard behind those blue eyes. Unsure and riddled with unspoken question.

        All I could do was stare back unsure of what to say my words seemed to be failing me a lot these past couple days."So....." Tentative and soft my mother's voice barely made it to my own ears without my super hearing.

        The warmth in the air seemed to die down as my mother sighed heavily her shoulder dropping wearily as she did her best to keep her voice low. 

I knew why in the other room Lois and my dad were watching the Mavericks and the sharks going at it. Lois of course seemed to be rooting for the Metropolis Mavericks while dad was rooting for the Star City Sharks. Both of them love football way to much.

     Even from here I could hear their good nature jeers and taunts as the two teams scored point after point forcing the score into a deadlock. I couldn't help but smile as mom cleared her throat. 

     Cool and assertive like she knew that I was purposely finding a new reasons not to talk to her. But what could I say the news has been talking about this Conner Luthor. How could I tell her that it was some beast made by Lex to kill or replace me if need be. 

That the boy talked and speculated about is so much worse than just a rowdy teen that couldn't be trusted to be in the spotlight till now. Even thinking about it forces my stomach to roil in disgust as pain seemed permanently etched into my heart.

        There was a time that I loved lex so much that it hurt that thinking about him with anyone else.aNow an uncontrollable rage unlike anything that I had ever felt burned in my chest.

     Cold painstaking toutre no matter where I turned there he was there pestering me in my thoughts. Taunting me, ridiculing me every chance he got. 

In the middle of the night I woke from the dream so bad I was drenched in a layers upon layers of sweat with Lois triffred her eyes wide with confusion. While her hand ran soothing up and down my tense back muscles. 

    Doing her best to calm me, how could I tell my mother that it because of my clone. I wasn't safe in the day or in my dreams they hauntend me and there is never a moment's rest for me. He hunted me down in my dreams, killed me all on the orders of Lex who stood behind him grinning madly. 

       That clone spent months with Lex's month plotting and nothing that I did forced those thoughts out of my mind and the league didn't help. 

Dana told me that I was overreacting that she didn't know the boy but from the way that the team talked about him when she was his den mother that he is a good kid. Not that she would know he had not been to the cave since winter break started.

        Bruce said that it is because he is terrified of me and doesn't want anything to do with me. But I'm not so sure I think that he is scheming with his creator but would Lex really do that to me. 

      There was a time that I knew him like the back of my hand and now uncertainty and hate seemed to be blocking both of our judgements when it comes to a certain clone. 

"Earth to Clark?" My mother commanding tone ripped me from my thoughts a deep frown forced my muscles to ache as my face burn with pain until finally my muscles relaxed as I gave my give her a weary smile. 

      Her hand placed firmly against the table as a sad look formed on her face deep frown line formed on her forehead as she let out a heavy huff her shoulder dipping wearily. 

       "We haven't talked about it since you got here 4 days ago, Clark, Lex has a son don't you want to talk about it. Get it off of your chest there was once a time when the two of you were...." 

      Her voice caught off but I knew what she was going to say there was once a time when we were in love and talked about having a family together though that feels like a lifetime ago and my feelings died for Lex at the same time he decided to embrace his villainous side. 

Just thinking about it now force me to burn with rage as I resisted the urge to snarl with outrage he is such a piece of shit.

      "No ma I don't want to talk about it, if it's alright with you that boy I want nothing to do with him or the man that helped create him. Now can we talk about something a little less depressing and aggravating please."

      My voice a soft whisper I could barely hear it but by the understanding and caring look on her face, I could tell that she heard every word. Tension clung to the air as the scene drawled on but mom simply smiled lovingly at me.

      "Well come on let's head into the living room the desert won't be ready for a while and it's christmas eve a time to spend with your family." 

Warmth filled my heart and rushes through my entire body as I felt my heart swell with graduated. "Thank you" I smiled gently at my mother before strolling down the hall my feet soft as I noticed the slice in the living room. 

      Well not really silent but the taunts and jeers stopped and nothing but the news played in the background. I could hear  my mother walking tentatively behind me like she could sense the tension.

      I came down the long hall to the glass front door and a wide open space that I knew lead to the living room. Two three seater couches and a recliner chair that pops was laying in stared back at me. Usually he leans back but this time he leaned forward his jaw dropping as he watched with horror. 

When I turned out Lois her legs were tucked beneath her lap her right hand clutched to her face hiding the shocked gasp as her ruby lips parted. While her left hand hand tightly to her stomach. 

      I didn't understand what could have caused this terrified look until I watched the game be replace with an urgent news broadcast. But there was nothing, smoke black as night billowed into the star filled sky. 

     Wind whipped into the microphone making it almost impossible to hear what was going on but in the darkness swirl a figure. 

       A boy who couldn't have been older than 16 with piercing blue eyes and deep black hair. On his chest was the El family symbol of hope. Wearing only that and a pair of sweat I could tell that he must have jumped off of the couch. 

      The clone his voice echoed in the room a mix between Lex's gruff and arrogant tone and my easy-going tone. "Run as fast as you can keep going dont stop until you are clear passed the perimeter." 

His commanding tone calm and in control forcing me to drop numbly onto the couch as I hear the sound of a chopper wiping and cutting through the air as the image cut off and Cat Grant appeared on the screen.

         Her deep golden hair cover the desperate look in her blue eyes as she did her best to hide her panic emotions begin a stoic mask but her voice gave away the panic as it waived.

       "As you may or may not have seen there had been an explosion at the hospital from what the authorities have told us a disgruntled father whose daughter was killed by a drunk driver walked into the building and blew himself up along with the drunk driver and anyone on the third floor."

      "But the destruction was far more extensive floors 3 through 10 are on fire and the first floor is collapsing do to structural fire. This superboy arrive on the scene but it makes you think where is Superman?" 

Her tone might have come off as questioning and intuitive but the panic that force her voice or waiver took away from that. But she is right that is my city that clone is protecting my city like hell I will let him do this.

        I slowly rose for the couch my legs a little stiff as I bent down and kissed Lois gently on the temple her skin cold and clammy as she clutched desperately to my arm. 

    Panic seemed to be gripping her as she looked up at me with wet glistening eyes tears threatening to fall at any moment. "Be careful for our sons sake."

      Confusion out weighed my rage for a moment the hell did she mean our son that clone would never be our son but then I noticed the way that she lowered her gaze to her stomach.

    Joy filled me with new found strength as I gave Lois the best smile that I could manage in such a grim situation. "Don't worry about it Lois I'm indestructible remember." 

I nodded my head firmly before rushing off taking off at my top speed as I slid my communicator into my ear as I rushed to get dressed while flying.

      "Hello anyone out there I could use a bit of help." The voice thick with exhaustion  I didn't know the voice well but its sound familiar. The Clone? But how this is a league frequency how could that be possible. 

"What are you doing on this frequency" My jaw clench tight with rage as I did my best not to lose my shit. Why is he on this frequency is he trying to take over every inch of my life. 

"Anyone else out there beside him." His tone cruel and arrogant just like Lex of course he got all of the bad things the thing that made Lex into the monster that he is.  "Look here you little brat this is a secure frequency for the...." 

His anyone voice caught me off forcing rage to burned bright in my mind taking over every rational thought in my brain as the skyline of Metropolis loomed overhead. 

"For the league yeah I already know that super dolt I'm trying to hail the league there is way too much damage too many people are trapped. At this point I would even take you for their sakes." 

I sighed heavily he right there is no time for this not when there are so many people in need of my help.I didn't have time to waste with him. 

       "I'm right on top of you" It wasn't a lie even as I spoke the words black smog filled my lungs choking me as the stench of rotting and burning human flesh filled my nose as I looked over to my right to see a building once white now black and red. 

 I noticed thousand of people trapped on the roof screaming  for help as the fire trucks poured water onto the kindling flames bursting through the blackened glass of the window of floors 3-10.

"I'm holding up the first floor but the minute that I let go of the building will begin to collapse until it collapsed the ground is uneven and all the support beams were taken out by the bomb and it was a pretty explosive.

The guy packed it with nails, bolts, sharpen nails and bare wire there are still people laying here bleeding out and anyone above the tenth floor is dying from smoke inhalation by now. The hell took you so long didn't want to work with the clone?"

His town harsh and grating against my skull as I listened to his calculating tone while I used my super speed to save all the people on the roof before running into the building as fast as I could listen out for anyone that I could before dropping down the 10 floor. 

Instantly screems of panic and rafe drifted into my voice as thunderous heart beast filled my ears pain filled screams,gasps, and moans. 

       Roaring flames licked at my heels and back but it felt like a gentle breeze as the hard tile ground crushed beneath my feet as the smell of burning hair and nails started to grow more pungent as I continued down the blackned hallways.

      Nothing but chard bodies greeted me their bones black as the night sky before being brushed away with a strong gust just before the flames flashed over. 

Dancing red flames wiped against the wall fire smoked clung heavily to the air trailing over the walls and clung to the floor as I sucked in a heavy breath. My lungs expanded as far as they could as my chest began to expand more and more until I finally exhaled.

Cool chilling wind ripped out into the air as snowflakes dance around my mouth as my super breath quenched all the flames on the 10 floor the black smoke turning a slight whtie color as ash drifted amongst the floor. Great only 9 more floors to go and then all the flames would be put out. 

Sweat trickled down my back all my muscle aches and the only thing that I wanted was to go home and sleep. 

        But as the press swirled around me I could help but see the clone, his bright rage filled green eyes didn't pay the camera crew a single moment of attention as he flew off leaving me here to answer the questions that were meant for him.

       I did my best to put on a friendly smile and evade all the questions but then they asked the one question that I have been dreading this whole time. 

"Is Superboy your son? Or just another kryptonian with no relation to you." I looked over to see a woman with thick rimmed black glass and cunning brown eyes staring at me. Her eyes watering from leftover black smoke that moved with the winter breeze. 

But from that one question the whole gaggle of reported seemed to quiet down on my phone. I placed a gentle smile on my face hiding my rage behind the good ol farm boy charm.

"No we aren't related in the least he's just another one of my people that survived the destruction of our planet. Now if you excuse me." 

I didn't give them time to respond as I vaulted into the air finally been able to catch my breath. With a heavy breath the ice cold air clung to my lungs as I floated aimlessly amongst the stars. Staring at the full glowing white moon for a moment until I noticed a black spot.

As I flew closer and closer that one black spot took the form of a teenage boy covered in soot and blood once crimson now slowly turning black.

As it spent longer exposed to the air, his burning eye color stilled shining from piercing blue and cold green. A scowl printed firmly on his face as his brows dipped down.

A heavy sigh racked his body as he stiffened as if he had finally sense my presence. I wanted to leave to turn in the other direction and fly away but something rooted me in place. 

The weapon managed to hold up the building until I save everyone he even did that lost in the thick smoke on the first floor. I had to admit that he played a big part in saving all those lives. 

      But that doesn't make him any less of a weapon, the good we do can be measured by the evil that we commit Lex said that once but I didn't really know what it meant until I meet this boy.

If he could lift that burn for an hour and half a building that held 20 floors and thousands of medical equipment that adds on an extra few tons. Imagine what he could do with that strength if he turns evil. 

"I didn't think that you were going to come trust me I didn't plan being here don't worry I'm leaving just wanted to get a closer view at the moon first."

The cool voice guard and cold as he shifted from the shimmering opal object to me his face cold and emotionless. His green gaze cold and filled with venom as his lips twisted into a disgusted sneer. 

What right does he have to be disgusted with me he is the one that shouldn't exist I was violated, my DNA stolen in an intimate moment with Lex that he then used to created this thing.

       I wanted to yell at Lex and demand that he be put back on cryo sleep. I couldn't even opened my mouth to speak, he spoke first. 

"Look save your hate filled speech okay it's christmas eve and I had to go from watching a movie with my family to having to work with the man that wants me dead. So why don't you go back to your family and I will go back to mine. 

The press thinks that I'm just some random Kryptonian and only a few people know that to be a lie. Now I'm leaving I would appreciate it if you didn't follow me." 

With that he was gone witch a strong gust of wind leaving me to float mindlessly for a few minutes. 

He really had some nerve to be a higher then though with me. I might have the flew after him but Lois and our unborn son and family waited on me I wasn't going to leave them not now.

The flight was short and before I knew it I was laying in my bed cuddling a sleeping teary eyes Lois. 

         She cried with joy and relief as I walked in the room she chalked it up to pregnancy hormones but I don't know I think that she was worried that the clone might attack me. 

         She doesn't trust Luthor any more than I did so instead I took in a heavy breath and close my eyes. 

Trying to shake off the whole thing to ignore the fact that the clone protected the city when I couldn't. But my dreams were no help with that. 

Images of Lois laying bloody on the ground tears clinging to her widen eyes frozen in fear as her lips parted frozen in a terrified shriek as the clone stood over her with our son in his arms blood staining his long nimble fingers as he threatened to choke the life out of our screaming child. 

His cold chilling words filled my ears echoing and taunt me from every angle. "He doesn't love me so he doesn't get to love you"

 An image of a baby with a purple face screeched for air filled my mind as the clones grip tightened around his throat.

I shot up in the bed at the sight of it gripping tightly to my sheets sweat dripping down my back as I gasped wildly for air. Merry christmas to me. 


	17. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short but the next one is going to be a long one.

Conner POV 

The morning came early the excited chatter field the air as I heard Lena at the door trying to get in but dad curb her impulses with low murmurs and threatened to take away her gifts if she wasn't patent. 

Last night wasn't expected and a total shock for all of us and since I have been blowing off the team lately I haven't been keeping up with my training so it's safe to say that my body is exhausted. 

My muscles ache sending sporadic  pains throughout my body as I resisted the urge to groan out in pain. My arms clung to my side like dead weights.

The last thing that I wanted was to wake up to go about my day like any other normal kid. It has been weeks since break start and finally Chirstmass day is here. It's about time that it got here the faster that it is over the faster that I could go back to school. 

I have been spending almost all of my time either watching baseball games with dad or practicing and I have to say that I'm pretty awesome. That last thing I wanted to do today not get out of bed and opened gifts and pretend to like this holiday the only good thing is that I got to spend time with dad. 

At night we watched christmas movie for the grinch to home alone, it was fun I had to admit curled up on the coach warmed by the fire with a cool cup of eggnog. I had to admit there were some upside to this holiday like sleeping in and no homework. 

       But I suppose that I have to get out of bed, it's not fair to hold up the whole holiday because I didn't want to get out of bed. But still I couldn't help but roll on my side and curled up in a ball gently closing my eyes. 

         Blocking out the gray sunlight of the snow-covered city as I pulled my blanket over my eyes. Letting myself drift not really asleep but not awake ethier. My eyelids heavy as I softly began to snore when Lena burst into the room no longer patient enough to wait. "Conner Julian Luthor wake up I want my gifts." 

I felt a heavy weight dropping on my aching my bones and forcing me to gasp out in shock as blinding light ripped think my eyes as the warmth of the blanket covering me abandoned me in a instiance. Only the bright green eyes and grinning girl loomed over me. 

       Wild red hair tickling my face as I frowned heavily at Lena, she is such a pain I didn't think that anyone would love this holiday more than dad then Aunt Lena showed up like a whirlwind and then wouldn't leave. After that dad and her dragged me out ice skating in the park which I'm great at shockling. 

      To ice hockey games and bakeries to pick up freshly baked pies and fruit cakes. I don't even know what fruit cakes are but they are delicious and I'm hooked on them well that and vanilla holiday eggnog it's so good. 

"Come on what kind of kid isn't excited about seeing his gifts?" Lena jumped up and down on my bed shaking me roughly in the process as she bounces happily. Wolf snorted annoyed in the corner but did nothing to help me the traitor. 

Rolling on his side and staring up at my father who seemed to be leaning on the door frame. His arms folded firmly over his chest as a warm smile formed on his face as stern look shimmered in his eyes. "She made a compelling case in the end I had to let her in." 

Traitor,I frowned heavily at him for before letting out a heavy breath I guess that I can't be mad about that. My exhaustion outweighed my rage as I looked up at Lena her green gaze determined and her dazzling smile seemed as innocent and I could help my own smile. "Fine I'm up would you get off of me! Dad you gift is on the 298 floor" 

Even as Lena rolled off of me I could see the confused look on dad's face as he studied me for a minute I could understand his confusion I commandeer that floor weeks before break even started. 

I had to keep the whole floor under lock and key with only my biometrics to unlock it. Now even dad seemed to be getting giddy as he bounced happy on his heels as wide grin on his face. Both of them like kids on christmas day wondering what Santa got them when the hell did I become the responsible one. 

I slowly slid my legs off the bed as a pair of black sweat stared back at me cool breeze whipped at my bare chest as I slowly slipped on my hoodie with the lexcorp logo on it before strolled passed a giddy dad and confused Lena. 

"How come I didn't get some super secret gift that takes up an entire floor." I turn back to see a disgusted frown on her face forcing me to grin easily at her. 

"I didn't know dad even had siblings till after I got him his gift not my fault I want aware of you or uncle Lucas or Julian until you showed up."

         My voice trailed off as I pushed through the hall my cool feet slapping against the marbled floor walking past the tree bursting full of gifts.

       But I didn't give them a second look as I got in the elevator with dad and Lena following agirnely. Even as I hit the 298 floor button I had to let the elevator to scan my fingerprints before it started to move

"I still don't get how you hack the elevator my private elevator so only allow you on that floor." I turn back to see dad leaning firmly against the wall trying to play it cool but I could see the giddiness in his bones.

"Must be in the genes your genius" I smiled gently at him as finally the door opened relieving a large silver gleaming room with a ship shimmering in the light a sleek metal ship a bright silver thay reflected color not known in the rainbow. 

Hovering gently over the ground a three level spaceship made out of a sleek unknown metal shaped in a large triangle stared back at me.

"Alien craft of unknown origin even by kryptionain standard I found it on a mission and had some of your guys move it here. It wasn't easy to hide this from the league or the team but I feel that it would be worth it." 

I walked slowly into the room to see my father eyes wide with childlike wonder as he ran into the room while Lena stared at me unimpressed. Rolling her eyes sadly she glared distasteful at the ship

       "Oh so it's a nerd thing of course that is so like the two of you. Alexander can be as hard as ice but he's a nerd at heart." 

She let out a girlish giggle happy to see dad happily running around the ship. Poking it forcing it to ripple as he ran his hand over the surface.  His eyes sparkling and filling to brim with childlike curiosity as he ran his finger over the water surface. 

"The funny thing is that even though the surface seemed to be made out of some kind of liquid metal I punched it with all my strength and it didn't so much as dent. I think that it might be centient in some way."

Even as I said the words I swear that I could feel Lena rolling her eyes as me as I slowly made my way into the room. The soft pattern of my bare feet against the cool steel floors forced shivers up and down my spine and goosebumps to rise on my arms. 

Dad didn't once looked up from the ship he seemed totally trained his pupils dilated with excitement as his face hardened with a calming expression that I hadn't seen in awhile. "Anyway if you don't like the gift it's not like I can exactly return it." 

       My joking tone finally force him to pull his gaze away from the ship and over to me. Love softening his expression as a beaming smile lit up his face as pride shimmered in his eyes. "It's perfect Conner" 

     Dad stroll over to me in a brisk long strides before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. My back ache as I hid my face in his shoulder soaking up the love and warmth for all I could before pulling away.

     "Alright you turn come on" With a gentle pat on the back dad pulled out of the hug and stared longly at the ship for a moment longer before jogging back into the elevator. He seemed best elated about his gift and sullen that he had to leave his new pet project so soon. "It will be there when you get back dad." 

The leviety in my voice couldn't measure the love and joy that burned in my heart I never thought that I would have this. That there would be a moment where I could enjoy a holiday with a family. That I could feel even a fraction of the joy that I'm feeling right now, all of this felt like a dream one that I wished would never end. 

When I was first freed from CADMUS and after that gut wrenching outright refusal from SM I didn't think that I would ever be loved because if my own father couldn't love his son how could anyone else. 

Then dad came along pist as hell that I nearly got expelled but all the same staring at him now his soft green eyes filled with joy and love. Not hard and closed off like a certain man of steel that I knew. 

It felt like home and I never wanted to leave it ever again not for anything in the world. Not even a day with super ass could make me want to leave this moment. 

I could help the cheesy smile that formed on my face as I bounded into the elevator with dad and Lena. A soft smile graced her lips as she gently slammed her shoulder against mine and jerked her head over to dad. 

His shining blade scalp stayed back at me as he hit the penthouse floor button. I didn't know what she meant until finally it hit me I didn't need gift I just needed him a crony though I know.

Not one that I could ever admit to anyone but my dad but he was the only gift in the world that ever mattered to me and ever will.

"Dad I don't need gifts with a father like you, I don't know where I would be without you in my life." My tone grew soft as my eyes began to sting at first I thought that it was my heat vision acting up but it wasn't a dull warmth like usual it was a stinging sensation that force tears to well in my eyes.

"Aww is wittle baby conner going to cry." I frowned heavily as I rubbed the corner of my eyes furiously as Lena ragged on me but I couldn't help but laugh weakly but still guigne.

"Shut up you're just mad that I didn't get you an awesome gift, fyi I got you mints for that horrible dog breath of yours." 

I joked right back as she punched my arm half heartedly. Dad only chuckle at the both of us but I could tell that he's fighting off his own emotional tears.Merry Christmas to me


	18. Can We Have A Interview

Clark POV 

The loud yelling echoed in the morning air as the scent of stale coffee filled my nose while papers floated effortlessly in the air. Perry seemed to be on a roll today's, sandy brown hair streaked with silver stared back at me, his pale blue eyes shaped than usual. 

All the desks are in utter disarray as he listened to story pitch but he seemed them all useless. Lois let out a heavy breath next to me her own piercing blue gaze trained on the string of white papers with type black words falling to the ground. 

The soft crinkle of them filled my ears as Perry stepped over them like they never existed and even for a man of his age he only seemed to be growing stronger as time passed back. His shoulders are stiff as stone, his broad chest stared back at me. His body directed toward the tv for a moment as Gee Gordon played on the television. 

His arrogant British accent filled the air as I glared angrily at him. His golden hair shimmering in the light as he talked easily with Lex. Just as composed as ever the bald jackass has this smug and arrogant look on his face. His hand folded neatly in his lap as they discuss the hot topic of the day Superboy. 

It took all my composure to real in my bubbling rage as Lex spoke happily an arrogant smile pulling at his lips as his green eyes sparkled with arrogance that made me want to vomit. 

 "I don't know who this boy is but he did a great service to the metropolis when the city’s own hero couldn't be a brother to show up until the last minute. The damage done and prevented in his absence just proves that he is much needed that Superman isn't as perfect as he claims to be." 

His voice laced with double meaning forced me to burn with rage who the hell does he think that he is. I never claimed to be perfect but you know what if it were ever got out that he stole my DNA to make a clone then I wouldn't be the one that is being prosecuted right now. 

Rage burned in my body as rage-inducing chemicals flooded my brain but I did my best to keep calm while my eyes began to sting and my heat vision treated to act up. 

 I didn't pay much attention after that I didn't want to be lost in my own rage before lunch. The clone he didn't seem to leave my sight now every time that I'm at work Perry wants Lois to get an exclusive since she knew superman so well she had to know all the other superpower aliens. I wanted to yell to say that there is no way that she is going anywhere near that beast. 

But I kept my mouth shut even when Jimmy bombarded me with questions of his own I swallowed all of my venom, hate, and bile and pretend not to know him. But there's no place to hide not anymore, work all they talked about was either the new Luthor brat or the clone. 

At home, there is a no Clone talk rule but the moment that I closed my eyes. I was haunted by nightmares. Dreamed that Lex and his little pet clone killed Lois killed out son who wasn't more than a few months old in those dreams. Even now I have to admit that it terrifies me to think that there is a chance I would come after my family.

 "Kent! Lane! Turn around!" I snapped up from my mind to see Lois a hand on her emerging baby bump as I looked over to see Perry leering at us his lips hard and fixed into a grim yet determined smile. "Sir?" It was the only thing that I could manage as my rage and paranoia began to consume me. 

Perry was like a bloodhound the moment that he caught a scent he didn't let up and I wasn't in the mood for his endless determination. Lois, on the other hand, gave him a charming smile as her dimples made an appearance. 

"Yes, Mr.White?" Even as she spoke in that ever polite tone it forced me to frown. She was so nice to him even when he didn't even utter a single pleasant thing to her since we started working on the planet. But today he gave her this sickly sweet smile as he ran a tired hand through his hair. 

"Head over to Happy Harbor High School there is a kid there number 20 he has a perfect batting average since they started the season about a month ago. Head over there and see if you can get him talking there isn't much to report on but a new major league player in the making might make a good headline." I didn't like the way that he smiles or the sound of his voice ominous and guarded like he knew something that we didn't. 

It almost makes me worry but what could I do say that there is a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me think that he was lying that there's more to the story. That I refuse? 

Ha, I would be fired or making a coffee run before I ever got the chance to utter those words. All I could do is grin and bear it as Lois yanked roughly on my arm pulling me back into the elevator that I just got out of. 

 "Is it me or did he seem off like he is hiding something?" I didn't answer the question Lois proposed my mind wander but she is right there is something off and I just didn't know what. “I'll fly us there with any like we might get there in time to see them play” Baseball was never my thing but I can bear to stand it just for a bit.

The loud cheers of the teams and the stands echoed as the loudspeaker echoed over the green diamond. The light blue happy harbor jersey shimmered in the light as the bright sun bore down on them. I could smell the order of sweat and onions as a sharp twisted pain filled my stomach.

 "Now up to bat number 20" I snapped my head up at the sound of a boastful voice as the happy harbor crowds came alive with screams and cheers. More than a few girls screeched happily as they called out the name Conner. 

I couldn't get a good look at the pitcher's to face thanks to the red cap blocking his face but I knew the uniform it was the metropolis prep school. Crimson and black were their colors and his finger twirled the ball nervously.  

I guess that this guy must really have had a perfect batting average but there's no way that they could keep it up. I turned to see number 20 walking out onto the field and my jaw dropped. The name Luthor was printed firmly in white letters against a sky blue. Hie piercing blue eyes looked luminous in the light as he adjusted his thick bulky batters helmet before taking in a heavy breath. 

My eyes seemed trained on him as utter horror washed over me. Of course, this is where Luthor hid him no one would think to look for him here at Happy Harbor but it makes you think how the hell did Perry know that he would be here. 

I  could feel my jaw clicking as I glared coldly at him my knees locked and my fist clenched in rage as I noticed the bases were loaded. He had to be using his powers that is the only thing that makes sense. What did I expect he is a Luthor they would do anything to win. 

"The hell are the two of you doing here?" The cold macing voice, fierce and husky drifted along with the wind. I knew the voice as light and playful but not this time, it was the same voice I used to hear when I would sneak out of Lex’s bed at 3 in the morning to do the walk of shame. 

Lena would giggle and tell me to have a good night before going back to devouring a tub of ice cream after she broke another terrible guy to be with. "Easy Lena my guess they are here to report on our desert nephew." 

A shiver went down my spine as a more vindictive voice echoed in my ear cold and unforgiving a voice that I hope I would never have to hear again. The brother that Lex kept hidden away because he is just as bad if not worse then Lex.

 “Lucas and Lena Luthor." I spun on my heels turning my gaze away from the field to see two Luthors. Both with fiery red hair and shimmering green eyes that glowed in the light, their brows dripped down and knitted together as cold murderous sneers formed on their faces. 

Lucas cold and handsome face pulled into a disgusted sneer as he glared angrily at me, his lean yet muscular frame cloak in a pair of jeans and a loose-fitting white t-shirt. His gaze cold as he shifted from me to Lois but the question is what the hell are either of them doing here. 

I glared at them as someone from the stands clears their throat clearly annoyed, "Knock it off the both of you, if you here to watch conner play then watch don't stare down the genetic donor you only bring more attention to us. Lois, it's good to see you looking well pregnancy agrees with you."

 Lex cunning voice forced my head to snap up as I noticed a man sitting on sterling white bleachers a pair of black shades hiding his cunning green gaze behind a gentle and loving smile. 

Even though I had my back turned I knew that the clone hit a home run when the fan jumped to their feet surprised cheers filling the air. I only felt sick to my stomach that thing makes me sick he, not even a real person he's pretty a lab experiment gone wrong. Not to mention that he is cheating I'm sure that for the Luthors who have no moral that might seem fine.

 "Why are you letting him play this is an unfair advantage and why are you treating him like he is a normal kid when we both know what he is?" I frown heavily at Lex as he slowly opened his mouth to speak as the sun reflects off of his bald scalp and into my eyes.

 "Oh, and what would that be Clark? You played football in high school and unlike Conner, you use your gifts he doesn't. He was wearing a red sunlight bracelet beaming a steady and constant amount of red sunlight waves into his body he isn't capable of using his abilities he just that good. With those bracelets on he can't use any of his powers so there is no unfair advantage." 

His town low yet caliver tone filled my ears like he didn't have a care in the world and his triumph look on his face forcing my rage to beat against my chest trying to get out. I lurched forward getting ready to hit him but he spoke in a calm and assuring voice that swayed my anger just a bit. 

"Save your holier than thou routine what do you want? I know that you didn't come here to watch my son play baseball though he is quite good" Lois let out an annoyed sigh her own body seemed to stiffen at the mention of the clone. For a moment lost in my rage, I forgot that she was even next to him. "Well, our boss wants us to interview number 20 he didn't tell us that number 20 was the cl...Luthor boy" 

I turn back to see Lois' lips shut and her jaw clenched with disgust and rage as she turned to glare coldly at Luthor. Her whole body rigid as Lucas glared coldly at me his green eyes filling with venom as his voice laced with bile and hatred.

 "Yeah well, you have to assume that is a no now you can leave." His voice almost seemed passive as I hear a few soft pants echoing in the air along with hot breath running down my neck. "What are you doing here?" 

A cold voice one filled with hate forced me to turn to see the clone, his face a blank emotionless mask as he did his best to keep his rage in check. I could hear the sound of his molars connection as he glared at me. Waiting for my response but all I got was the sound of him grinding his teeth as Lena let out a heavy sigh 

"Conner how many times do I need to tell you no grinding your teeth I'm going to get you a mouthguard if you don't stop that." Her motherly tone forces the clone's lips to pull into a soft smile as he casually shrugged his shoulders. "It's whatever hey Uncle Lucas I didn't know that you flew in from China?"  

It was Lucas time to laugh as he gave him an easy-going smile as an amused tone filling the air as the tension slipped away. Along with his cold and rigid tone that had once been borderline murderous. 

"What and miss your game, I would have come to the first couple but I had a business for Lexcorp that I need to take care off in China, I have to hurry back after the game but I didn't want to miss it. Perfect batting average nice hey though don't you think that you should be taking it easy on those guys." 

With a caliver check the clone shook his head sadly his rage formed on his face for a moment "This is me taking it easy on these guys I am wearing these stupid bracelets dad they make my arms feel numb can I take them off we are already ahead by 20 points I don't think that they will pull ahead please....." 

His tone turned into a whine as Lex shook his head sadly before letting out a heavy sigh. "Conner if anyone were to connect you to the incident on Christmas eve..." His voice trailed off as Conner gave him wide blue eyes that reminded me of myself when I was a kid. But Lex didn't send it to be budgeting "No Conner that’s final" 

I thought that the clone would take them off anyway there's no reason for him to listen to let Lex but all he did is pout and give him a reluctant nod and a tired sigh "Fine but some of the guys are going out to the diner on 34 street can I at least go?"

 I wanted Lex his face growing hard as he seemed to be thinking before softening into a loving smile. "Very well I have a board meeting anyway and then after that, I will be in the lab so that's fine but home by curfew and stop by the cave the bat has demanded your presence." 

Even as he spoke all that earned him was an eye roll as the clone jogged off to the dugout a smile on his face as his legs easily carried him to the dugout in a matter of seconds.

"If he agrees to give you his time you are more than welcome but until then get away from me and my family Clark and Lois and your unborn brat with you." Lex's voice flipped in an instance going from loving father to hate and rage, unlike anything that I knew. His gaze narrowed while his eyes grew jaded and cold. 

I had to resist the urge to snarled as I bit down in the inner part of my cheek blood copper and metallic filled my mouth as Lois dragged me off to a desolate bench where we sat in silence watching the game and enjoying the warmth of the sun. 

"You still here?" I looked up from my thought Lois angel at my side as she pulled out her note bad before smiling gently at the clone. I looked up to see the clone looming over me. His narrowed stare hard and cold as it turned from blue to shimmering green, filled with hatred for me.

 His shoulder stiff as his black hair ruffled in the warm spring breeze. His jersey clung tightly to his chest as I noticed the C for captain printed on his right shoulder. A bag with silver metallic bats was dropped at his side as he spoke each word dripping with venom. T

 "Well dad said you wanted something spit it out I don't want to be late for dinner." Memories flooding me, I went to bed with Luthor one night after a questionable few drinks under a red sun lamp with a small prick in my arm. I put it off as nothing a one night stand with Lex was far from normal after our break up. 

But then this boy happened this boy who was created by stolen DNA from me after a one night stand with Lex. When he created this boy it perverted everything and filled me with such rage that at times I had to restrain myself from killing him. 

"Yes, our boss wanted us to talk with you about your amazing skills in baseball among other things you're the hot topic both as a cape crusader but also as the secret love child of Lex Luthor, mind if we ask you a few questions?"

 Lois voice tender and soft not waiver or shaking in fear or disgust. I had to admit that she is better at handling her emotions and putting her bias aside when it comes to getting a story. I wish that I was that good with it as she is. 

But as the clone gave me a wary glance his green eyes burning into my very soul his right brow coked upward in silent confusion and questions, at this moment he looked so much like Lex that it is chilling. Even in the way that he folded his arms over his chest. It is all so breathtaking that I was frozen there in shock for a moment. "Fine" 

He let out a heavy sigh that shocked me, I could feel my eyes narrowed as the sun bearing down on me as the clone simply rolled his eyes. "Look the moment that you told the world that Lex Luthor had a son I have been hounded by reporters from the inquisitor to the daily planet even papers form Gotham and Star City are interested in a comment or two. If I give this story to rest people would leave me the hell alone. So go one ask your superboy and Luthor question let's get this over with." 

Even as he spoke in a spiteful and rather glib voice he dropped easily onto a bench a few feet from ours. Lowering my gaze I could see him slipping his gym bag to the floor as a soft clink of metal filled my ears. I could see two thin silver bracelets with a glowing red light.

 "Do you want me to put them on? Make your wife here feel safer and I know that it would put you at ease." His toes cold and aggravated all he wanted was to knock my lights out, I could feel my body stiffen as I turned to look at Lois she gave me a cold-hearted stare that said I being ridiculous. 

 I could do was shake my head as I pulled out my own pad as a slim blueprint before I spoke in a calm and emotionless voice. "Right so I guess the first question is why are you so good at baseball you haven't been on the team for more than a month isn't that right?" My voice cold as I watched him for a moment the clones eyes flared with rage as his green gaze burned brighter as a dark chuckle left his lips.

"You just don't think that I can be trusted can you, if you must know I built an indoor baseball park on the 280 floors of LexCorp Tower, created the business plan, the floor models, every little detail down to the kind of indoor turf. After it was but I spent every waking moment practicing until I was perfect all during winter break."

 His tone casual yet proud as he glared coldly at me while Lois who seemed to be writing down the information asked her own question. "You said every waking moment did you not spend time with Lex he is your father." I felt a tug in my chest small as guilt filled me but only for a moment before it began to slip away. 

 "Right let me amend my statement every free moment my father had the whole break packed with hallmark moments, from picking out the Christmas trees to ice hockey games, ice skating with my aunt Lena in the city park, movie marathoner by a cozy fire. Street hockey game with my uncle Lucas the holidays were perfect in every way. I think that I spent more time with my dad then I practiced. Some parents actually do love their kids no matter how they were created." 

His voice grew cold and taunting as his jab at me went unnoticed by Lois and I think that at this moment I notice that other then my power this boy is nothing like me. He is Lex in every way and that only seemed to worsen my anxiety.

 "Right.....and what are you doing here in happy harbor there has been some speculation that you are a problem child and that is why you father had you hidden away and I use that term loosely."

 I jabbed right back if he wanted to act like a petulant child then I would treat him like one. Rage burned in my chest and sunk into the very depths of my heart as I felt my stare narrowed as steam billow from my eyes. The clone simply gave me a lazy and quaint smile like this is the last place that he wanted to be and he was doing us this favor.

Rocking his jaw back and forth he slowly started to rise from his seat the sunlight blinded me as I squint to see him. My heart hammed in my chest as I lost sight not even being able to see his shadow as the sun slammed into my retinas as a full force. 

"I make you nervous why?" A calculating voice force shivers down my spine as an image of Lex flashed before my eyes he said that same thing to me once. When I first used my powers in front of him, he is going to kill someone innocent and I couldn't allow it. After that our relationship went down into the gutter a spiral plunging its way to death I think is what he said. 

At the time I argued with him that he was being ridiculed but I couldn't manage that same confidence now. My tongue grew heavy in my mouth as my jaw clenched with unbridled rage and confusion.

 There is no way that he could be serious rights he is meant to kill me if I ever fail the world or if Lex sees me as something to no longer allowed to live and he asks why. Like he is a normal boy he is a weapon that won't change no matter how much baseball he plays why won't anyone see that. 

The sun burns brightly forcing my eyes to water as they slowly adjusted to make out the silhouette of a boy leaning firmly against a gleaming railing. "Oh, it's because of how I came into beginning though I guess that it's too much to ask for to be giving the benefit of the doubt. Look it's pretty simple my father wanted me to go to a prep school that we actually just playing against but I didn't want to move schools and he is afraid that I would run into you unfortunately for him not even I can escape the annoying little coaches that are reporters. Anyway next question." 

His tone deadpan and lacking any amusement there wasn't even a single hint of annoyed he seemed blank lacking any true emotions. But I could tell by my question and my apprehension are putting him in a bad mood. "Maybe we should do this another time...." 

Even as my tentative voice ripped through the air taunting me Lois's husky sweet voice force my jaw it slam shut as if on a silent command as she continued her rapid-fire question. "Do you have a girlfriend? How does baseball and Lex Corp affect you at school and will you be going to the charity gala hosted by both LexCorp and Wayne enterprise for the recently destroyed hospital?" 

Ruby lips parting quickly and then closing shut as if she hasn't said a word,"Yes I have a girl as for baseball and lex corp, I have practice every day but Monday which I'm exempt from because I have boring meetings as Lex Corp, I work in the labs on the weekend and Fridays, and I have a 4.0 GPA so it's safe to say that I juggle pretty well. As for the gala, I'm the one that had it set up Bruce Wayne's kid just asked if he and his father could help out. The party is going to be in Gotham but the functions are all me and Lex Corp. Now, do you want to still do the superboy article or no?" 

His tone blank not even the slightest hint of a smile pulled at his lips. His eyes a dead blue no longer green with rage. Lois slowly cleared her throat before looking up at me. "It would be strange wouldn't you think that the boy that has no relation to superman but has all of his powers would give a quote for an article. The big question is if you're not Superman son then whose son are you? Are you ready to answer that question to the world."  

Lois skeptical voice borderline annoyed filled my ears as I watched him for a moment. His didn't seem the least bit tense or threatened as he made his way back to the bench slowly begin to pick up his bags. 

"Yeah, I got that one figure out Superboy came from Argos last Kryptonian city that is far off in the galaxy and showed up here to make his own way. There my quote now if you excuse me I have a place to be and this ain't one of them." 

With a curt nod, he began it slowly unbutton his jersey to relieve a black tank top undone as he slipped his bag back over his shoulder his boots echo as they slapped off the steel ground leaving me utterly shell shock. 

With a back story like that he couldn't be thinking of coming out into the spotlight. My great shame and enemy the clone meant to kill me. I don't know if I could take that I couldn't take that. My mind wanders to dangerous places edge at the shades of gray I can't let him shame the El name I can't let people think that he is a real person. Desperate and manic energy took over me as I slowly rose with Lois at my side. There's a story to be written just not the one that the clone expects us to write.


	19. The News

Lex POV 

His deep black hair ruffled gently and pushed to the left side as his right side of his face seemed to be pushed deeply into the pillows. His lids closed but his eyes moved gently beneath his lids as a peaceful expression on his face that I so didn't want it sour. 

          I stood there nothing but the silence of a Sunday morning it almost felt perfect but as the soft golden rays of the sun were hidden behind blackout curtains I knew that the moment that he opened his eyes my rage would return and his joy would be gone. What right did I have to take that away, he had been on a good path as of late.  

Working in the labs helping me understand the alien ship, baseball, school all of it he had been doing so much better even seemed happier. But the moment that I told him is the moment that I knew the truth he would be devastated. I sucked in a heavy breath, letting the rage and uncertainty nagging at my mind as a soft groan ripped me from my thoughts and doubts. "You watching me sleep that means that there is something wrong." 

The exhausted and mournful tone of Conner filled my ears as I watched him let out a heavy sigh before slowly rolling on his back. The right side of his face a bright irritated red sleep still filled his eyes. As that black mop of hair slicked back down cover the tip of his ear.      

         "I need a new pillowcase my skin doesn't like the fabric" Rubbing his cheek mournfully for the extra effect he showed me his red face. I could see his jaded eyes as he studied my face his whole body began to grow rigid. Even in his early morning haze, he could tell that there was something wrong.

        "Dad you might have a good poker face but your eyes giving it away well that and you never watch me sleep like this unless you are taking a moment to calm down. What happened?" 

His skeptical voice only made my tongue grow heavier in my mouth as I watched his soft blue eyes hazy but still calculating as they slowly began to fill with rage. It's not even something that I could put into words without rage burning within.

            I slowly made my way over to the tv and hit the small black power button on the side of the tv. With the sound of a  soft click, the whole room was lit up with sound as I stalked over to the window pulling back the curtains to reveal the blinding sunlight as the busy streets of Metropolis mapped out below. 

             "In other news the startling Expo on Superboy printed by Lois Lane and Clark Kent is stunning. It is said that this superboy is really a clone meant as a weapon to be utilized if there is ever another alien invasion created by none other than Lex Luther. At a time like this when meta teens and aliens are the new problems should we really be creating our own problems? A clone are they even consider people or property of a corporation." 

I gritted my teeth as my jaw clench my teeth slamming hard on my tongue as the copperish taste of blood filled my mouth. Who the hell are they to do this?  I thought that I might hear a snarl of rage or a resented growl but only silence as the channel flipped until a thick British accent filled the air. 

              Gee Gordan oh joy. "A clone of superman the big old blue scout and if he doesn't think that this clone is to be trusted is willing to put him down, does that mean that the rest of us should feel fearful by his appearance. I say we kick them all off of this planet." 

          With a soft click of the remote, the tv went off as an angry huff hung in the air along with tension and rage. I spun sharply on my heels looking out the window.  

         Conner stared up at the ceiling one arm tucked firmly under his head while the other twirled in wolf white fur beneath his fingers. Not once seeming the least bit bothered by any of this mess but I knew that he was at a loss for words.

"Well there nothing to say dad so stop looking at me like that, the truth had to come out sometime and there's no way that the mighty Superman is going it let me ruin his image. I'm an evil clone a weapon what else is there to say......." 

         His voice was caught off by a soft vibration as I turned over to see his phone shaking in a place he frowned heavily as he slowly lifted his arm up from the bed gripping tightly to the phone as he places it gently to his ear. I didn't need a super hearing to know that it had to be batman. 

         Conners's face said it all a grim smile pulled to his lips as blue eyes burned green with unspoke rage. "Think I'll pass on that one batman I got a gala that I organized and going on a mission would mean that I would be missing it. Plus haven't you heard I'm properties and the owner wouldn't like it very much and I can't work for the good guys." With a hard click and an angry snarl echoed in the air. Conner threw the phone to the ground shattering it into a thousand pieces. 

So much for not caring about, I looked over to the ground heated black glass littered the ground as I shifted to see Conner a frown on his face like he didn't mean it throw his phone that hard.

          "Sorry that was an accident, I'm going to go work in the lab until the gala is that okay with you?" 

          His voice gentle and soft almost a whisper as I watched his brows knitted with worry like the guilt-ridden for losing control of his strength or even something else something that I might not have known about but I knew what I was just beginning to think of Clark. "Sure" 

      I felt a tense smile form on my lips as he nodded his head greatly and shoved himself out of bed walking into his closet and I knew that it was time for me to go. As I walked out of the room i could not help but think. How the hell do I even begin to make life normal for him when shit like this happens. How is he going to face his teammates? How is he going to face his so-called mentors when they have the looks of pity or disgust. Damn it, Clark! 

I snarled lowly under my breath as I walked out the room rage brewing in my chest as it had never left. My mind wonder in all the way that I could make Clark's life hell, it would be so easy just to kill him to take away all that he held dear as he did with Conner. One minute the city is praising him the next he is the most hated aline clone in all of Metropolis. 

            Being created rather than born doesn't mean that they have any fewer feelings than regular people do. I sucked in a heavy breath as I dropped heavy on the couch rubbing my forehead as the days slipped by. I canceled all of my meetings and simply sat there numb for a moment or has it been a few hours.

           I couldn't tell until a soft knock knock and the sound of shuffling feet forced me to look up from my thoughts. Bruce Wayne walked in a black Armani suit gave me a sad look his eyes, with sadness and pity for Conner but his lips pulled it a grim line.

          "You can't make him quit being a hero." I looked over to Bruce his cold gray gaze told me that I didn't have an excuse at least not one that would make him happy. I wouldn't force Conner to quit being a hero, but all anyone has ever down is make him feel like a supporting cast member to the Clark Kent show. It makes me sick, my stomach roiled just at the thought of Conner having to deal with any more flights from that man. 

"I'm not making him do anything he is in the lab working he didn't want it to go Bruce that doesn't mean that I'm the one at fault. Has it occurred to you that he doesn't want people looking at him the way that you are looking at me right now. That pity and regret in your eyes we both know that he doesn't do well with people looking down on him, do you really think that he needs that look from every one of his team member and the league. Clark crossed the line but he doesn't see it as that way he is just protecting his dead family name and his image just in case Conner screws up he doesn't want anyone to think that he is a relative. Save that holier than thou attitude Conner will show up when he is good and ready I'm not going to force him to do a thing and neither are you. If he does decide that he isn't going to take any more shit from the heroes any longer then so be it.  I will support that position as well. But don't think for a moment that I'm forcing him to do a damn thing you must have me confused with Clark."

   My shoulder shook with unbridled rage as my eyes burned and stained as I snapped my head down to my lap. Doing my best to avoid his gaze, his blue eyes cold a piercing as he glared down at me. His lips pulled into a grim line as a sense of unease started to wash over him. I could understand this is his first time in my penthouse as Bruce Wayne, not Batman who could beat the crap out of me in seconds. 

    After sucking in a deep breath my body began to loosen as the tension and rage from this morning slowly began to leave my body. "If you don't believe me you're more than welcome to go down there and ask him yourself." 

     My voice seemed to have lost its edge as one singular question over and over in my mind on repeat. Why? It seemed like a good question with so many answers but no matter how much i searched my thoughts. I just couldn't understand why Clark would do this. Why does he have it be cruel to such a good kid? 

    "I'm not going to make excuses for him because he and Lois had no right to write that article. But Alexander you can't let this get you all worked up. Conner needs you and how is getting all worked up and doing something stupid like attacking Clark or publicly defaming him isn't going to help Conner."

       I felt the weight on the couch shift as Bruce took the seat next to me. Hesitantly I lifted my gaze from my lap to Bruce who smiled sadly at me his soft eyes caring and understandings. 

         "Trust me when Dick first came into the spotlight there were more than a few people that I wanted to hunt down but what's more important? Your rage for Clark's actions on your love for Conner." 

     The soft gruff voice stoic and kind made me doubt that it was Bruce who spoke. I looked to him with doubt in my eyes and a shocked expression on my face.

      "Don't look so surprised our boys are friends if we can't be civil they will show us up. I'll see you at the charity event tonight."

      With a slight smile, he left me in utter shock ain't that a bitch, Clark's own best friend took my side and he still sees no problem with that.

 


	20. I Need A Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I know that it has been a long time since I have an update I have been really busy but here is the chapter and I know that there are a 6 years skip between season 1 and season 2 but I'm making it a 4-year skip in the next couple of chapters and then I'll skip it 2 more years to go into the season 2 events. But I'm going to put my own little spin on season 2 events and season 3 events. I'm going to upload more chapters in the coming days

Bruce POV 

Connor drifted effortlessly among the crowd giving donors award-winning smiles as he convinced them to give up their money in the hopes of helping the Metropolis hospital that was destroyed by that bomb on Christmas eve. The hospital had been struggling to get funding as the rebuilding came to a halt. Then swooped Connor, I never thought that he would be the philanthropic type but I guess that being raised by Lex Luthor has changed him. 

I had feared that he would only grow angry and bitter with a man like Lex looking after him but instead, he was turning out to be a good man. “Your staring Bruce” There was a cold and cocky voice that forced me to snap my head back to see none other than the very man that seemed to mellow out as well. Lex Luthor

Lex had not been caught doing anything villainous in months and I doubt that has anything to do with Lex corp. He had been managing both well pretty well for some time now but it was like the moment that his son came back into his life he had a reason to be better than what he once was. It's not like he has much of a choice as much as I love Clarke; he was failing Connor whether he wanted to admit it or not and that left him only one more parent. 

Lex’s smooth green eyes were calculating and almost smug as he sipped his bourbon watching my face as if he was waiting to see something in my gaze. I could only feel this sinking worry that made my body feel like lead. I knew that there was something wrong and he was relishing in it. 

I hated the feeling that he knew more than me and as he stood there in his black silk suit leaning against the smooth brown mahogany bar. His body posture was smooth and relaxed like he didn't have a care in the world. But there was that same smug air that encircled him as he watched his son. 

“You seem to be in better spirits” I spoke in a low voice like the roar of the ballroom echoed in my ears as I noticed Dick off in the distance a white beaming grin formed on his face as he laughed with Connor about something. The two of them acted like they were the best of friends and they did not know each other. It warmed my heart to see him in such a carefree mood. 

Things had been tense around the mountain especially with the growing conflict between the Luthors and the Kents. I knew that Connor needed time away from the team but he spent too much time away from the team as is. The thought of him spending any more time away from the team that he helped create because of Clarke forced a burning fury to fill my chest. 

Lex, on the other hand, seems to ignore any underlying fury that might have been in my eyes and instead gave me a smug childish grin that told me whatever was making him this happy and elated wasn't something that I was going to like.

 

 “I'll let Connor tell you I'm sure that it would be better and a lot less smug coming from him. But I just want to let you know that he came to this choice by himself and if you want to blame someone, Clark.” Lex spoke with a dangerous sparkle in his pale green eyes that were locked on his son sipping his burn with a cunning glare turning into a narrow pointed stare as he gave me his undivided attention. 

 

The air grew ominous as he pushed himself off of the bar giving me one last fleeting stare before walking off into the crowd. Shaking hands as that same oily smile stayed on his lips as his words pooled from his lips like honey. For the rest of the party, I couldn't think straight and it was only when the moon was high and the silver light came streaming in from the glass spotlight did Connor come over to me. 

 

His broad chest greeted me as the red silk of his dress shirt greeted me gleaming in the silver light as his long black suit jacket rested over his right shoulder as he loosened his black tie with his other hand. His face was a blank mask as his bright blue eyes flashed green and at that moment he looked more like Lex than he ever did Clarke. 

 

“Hey Bats, can we talk? It's important. I'm sure that my dad gave you some kind of cryptic heads up.” His voice was soft and mournful as his gentle gaze made me more worried and fearful than if he had been brimming with rage. The thought that he was this calm was more than a little unsettling to me. But what else could I do but nodded my head as my muscles began to stiffen and fear crawled into my throat? 

 

Connor didn't seem to see my worry or doubt and I doubt that he was paying attention. His critical gaze was locked on the moon like it was the first time that he had seen the moon like that not so long ago. His lips were pulled into a tight line that was growing grimmer as the silence continued to drift along with the easy air. 

 

“Superman isn't ever going to see me as anything more than a weapon and normally that wouldn't matter to me but he told the whole world what I really am and that is going to make things more difficult and honestly I need time to decide if this is even what I want anymore. I need a break and before you say it this has nothing to do with my dad and everything to do with Clarke and me I. I won't change my mind so don't bother but I just wanted to let you know instead of just skipping out on you.”

 

 Connors's voice was firm and resolved and I knew that there was no way that he was going to change his mind and while he might not want to admit it, he got that from Clarke as much as he got it from Lex.

 

I moved my lips to speak but no words came out. I wasn't sure what to say. There was nothing that I could do to change his mind and I knew that if I tried I was liable to make it worse. There was a weak smile on his face as he turned to look at me, his soft green gaze locked on me forcing me to smile as he began to float the empty ballroom held only by us. 

 

“That being said I should get going. You can tell Clarke that I won't be ruining his family's legacy any longer. We have stopped the lights plan and there are uncounted hours that you and a few of the other league members have been missing. You should focus on that. I just need a break later, Bats.” 

 

It was all that Connor said and in a flash, he was out of the room and I was stuck there wondering that if I had been more forceful with Clarke would this have happened? Doubt and fear whirled around me. I knew that this wasn't going to be good and that the team would try to change his mind and that would only make things worse in the long term. One thing I knew for sure was that this was Clarke's fault and I would have to deal with him soon. 


End file.
